Return of the Wayward Father
by Charming Duo
Summary: Co written by PaigeSuperWhiteLighter and CharmedFan90. Takes place in the episode Thank You for Not Morphing. Twist is that Paige is going to be in this story. Better summary inside.
1. The Party

**Title:** _Return of the wayward Father_

**Summary:** _Taken from the first episode "Thank You for Not Morphing." Victor is back for the Book of Shadows so he could protect his three daughters from their magical life. He has adopted Paige; who is Patty's daughter from her affair with her white lighter Sam Wilder. Only thing is the sisters don't know that Paige is their sister and Paige has told Victor not to tell her sisters the truth about her._

_The shape shifters siblings will be morphing into more than a dog; mail main; and Victor their will be some interesting twists with whom the shape shifters morph into_.

**Author's:** _PaigeSuperWhiteLighter & CharmedFan90_

**Breakdown on Character writing:** _PaigeSuperWhiteLighter: Piper and Paige, CharmedFan90: Prue and Phoebe._

**Category:** _Drama / Suspense / Action / Adventure / Tragedy_

**Rating:** _T - Due to Strong language. But we aren't going to be writing anything that the writers of "Charmed" haven't written for the show._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE PARTY**

Why do I always let my sisters drag me into situations like this? I should be at home, in bed sleeping, but no I am going to a themed party of our own house. That is so beyond stupid in my mind, but Phoebe and Piper are psyched about it and I really shouldn't bring their moods down should I? "Prue, hurry up or we are going to be late!" Phoebe called up. I inwardly groaned as I headed downstairs from the bathroom. I linked my arms with Piper and Phoebe, and we headed out for our destination.

My sisters must have sensed my hesitancy to go, and Piper prodded me, "Prue you need to loosen up a little bit, we are going to a party." As my sisters already know, I despise being at parties for almost any length of time, but I just tried to play cool with it.

"You know we could throw a party and charge admission. It would be a great way to get some more cash." Phoebe wise cracked.

Before I could even stop myself I snapped, "Or you could just get a job." I didn't mean to be so hard on her, but it is just the maternal instinct I have, to get in her into something besides just the witch thing. I have tried to be nicer considering, we are now the almighty Charmed Ones. We opened the door and went inside the already crammed packed house.

"Well if it isn't the actual Halliwell sisters. I think we did a pretty good job re-doing the house," Marshall said as his brother Fritz came in with a pack of beers. I shook my head and put on a clearly fake smile, and tried to be friendly.

"It does look like the manor," I lied through my teeth.

"I'll say, but I think we'd know it a lot better than we do." Phoebe said smiling. Marshall must've heard someone call his name, since he politely excused himself. Time for me to get out of here. "I came, I was perky, and now all I want to do is lay my head on my pillow." They smiled, and I could clearly see that they had planned something for me to get my mind off of work.

"Prue, it would seem rude if you just left abruptly, why not stay for awhile?" Piper suggested. Phoebe went up on her toes, and her wide smile, got even broader.

"What a co-inky-dink! It's Andy," My head instantly whipped around and I saw Andy coming in from the front door. Andy, my high school sweetheart, and now current boyfriend, but ever since getting into our little destiny I have been really avoiding him.

"Phoebe you didn't-,"

"Well since your fingers weren't doing the walking, mine had to," Phoebe then turned back to Andy and called his name.

"Phoebe, Piper no," but before I could get out anything they slipped into the crowd. I am so going to kill them later for this. I quickly composed myself mentally for trying to brush Andy off again and get home to bed. I turned around and smiled which I hope was a dazzling smile and he smiled back.

"Hey Prue,"

"Hi," I tried to position myself closer to the door without drawing attention. "We're working on their subtlety,"

"And then you will try to end world hunger?" Andy bantered, smiling. "You know, I really wasn't going to bring this up, but I have tickets for a Warriors game, but you are probably not interested-,"

"I guess they couldn't do any worse than last year, the Lakers totally creamed them." I said, surprising him.

"I'm impressed, so is that a yes?" Crap. I tried so hard not to bite my lip to come up with an excuse to get out of it.

"I umm-," I tried to think of something but only came up with the lame, "a thing" I could clearly see the sadness and was that a hurt look on his face.

"A thing?" Andy asked clearly stung. Have I rejected him that much? Thank god Fritz came over.

"Your friends with a cop right?" He asked parking tickets in hand. I pointed to Andy, and started to inch over to the door.

"I only deal in homicide and robbery-," Andy started and then he noticed me slowly heading for the door.

"Gotta go," I said and I zoomed out of there, leaving Andy calling my name. Being a witch sucks so much.

Piper and Phoebe sighed underneath their breaths as they watched their oldest sister jet out of the manor without a proper good bye to Andy.

"Perhaps I should go over and say something to Andy." Phoebe said.

Piper quickly made a grab at her younger sister's arm. "Don't you dare Phoebe." She frowned darkly. "You are only going to make this situation even worse for Prue. You don't want Prue angry again do you."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "No. Prue can sure hold a grudge." She looked around her to make sure that no one could hear her. "With us being witches and the Charmed Ones we can't afford to be at each other throats."

"No we can't." Piper sighed and than plastered on a smile as someone waved to her from across the room. "How about we get into the groove and enjoy this party."

"I'm in a partying mood." Phoebe linked arms with Piper and the two sisters started to mingle among their friends and hoping to make new friends this evening.

**OUTSIDE GOING TO THE HALLIWELL MANOR**

I jogged towards the house and I noticed the door was open a crack. "Phoebe," I mutter automatically blaming her for leaving the door open. God, it is not that hard to lock the door. I threw my purse onto the coat rack and bent down to un-sling my sandals and that is when I noticed a big dog glaring at me, venom in its eyes. I mentally focused on the door to unlock itself with my telekinesis and I sprinted out the door and saw the dog fly over my head.

I ran back into the house and closed and locked the door. What the hell that dog was doing here? I checked the house to see if there was anything missing and when I went upstairs I saw huge claw marks on the attic door. Thank God I locked it, but it was nearly thrown off its hinges. I went downstairs and grabbed the house phone and called Andy.

"Tradue," he answered.

"Hey Andy," I said, "Could you come over real quick? A dog got into the house and I need an extra pair of hands to see how the dog got in."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, the dog left as I opened the door,"

"I'll be over in a minute." He hung up and I went to the attic to see if the Book of Shadows was still there, and thankfully it was. The doorbell rang and I bounded down the stairs and opened the door to see Andy there.

"I couldn't see any other way the dog got in, except if the front door was open, and I am assuming Phoebs left it open." Andy searched the house to find a wide open window and paw marks on the curtains. He closed it and turned to Prue.

"Looks like it wasn't Phoebe after all," he said, tone clipped. "Prue, why did you leave? Did I do something wrong to make you mad at me?" Wow, he is blaming himself for this? Maybe Phoebe was right, and I should just give Andy a chance.

"Andy, you did not do anything to make me mad. I was just going through something, and it is just not a problem anymore." I did hope that was enough for him not to be depressed anymore. "So, about the Warriors game, you still want me to go?" He smiled and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I wouldn't want to take anyone else." I walked him to the door and kissed him goodnight. I left a note for Phoebe and Piper, and I went to my room, and went to bed.

**PAST MIDNIGHT**

"Come on you party animal." Piper groaned as she tightened her hold on her younger sister's waist to keep her from tipping over.

"Why do we have to go Pip. The party was just starting to get fun." Phoebe slightly slurred her words. She had way to much to drink while she was busy trying to be the party girl that everyone knew she was before she left for New York to search for Victor Bennett; her and her sister's father.

"You have to job hunt to mower remember." Piper stated firmly as the two sisters arrived in the street to cross to their own residence.

"Aww don't be like Prue; Piper. You are the fun sister. The sister who is always on my side protecting me from mean old stick in the mud Prue." Phoebe's words finally slurred more as her vision began to get even more hazy than it was in the closed up cramped up manor.

"Phoebe …." Piper said in a warning voice.

"Oh come on Pip; Prue is all ready fast asleep like a good little girl that she is. She has an early day at the stuffy museum that she calls work now." Phoebe foot hit the edge of the side walk suddenly and she fell forward causing Piper to fall with her.

Piper hit the sidewalk and succeeded in scraping her hand and her knees because she didn't have enough time to stop her fall. She bit her lips as tears came to her eyes.

"Aww shit; Piper I'm sorry." Phoebe cried suddenly as she turned to look at her sister who was on the ground next to her. "I didn't mean it."

Piper bit her lips from the angry response that she wanted to shout at her sister when she heard the sincerity in her sister's drunk voice. She slowly got to her feet and helped her younger sister up with her raw scraped hands. "It's ok Phoebe. I'm used to it after all."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her sister's back and pulled Piper into a hug. "I'm so sorry Piper I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you on purpose you know that don't you. You are the best sister that there ever good. Prue too. But Prue is more my mother figure than a sister. I don't ever want to hurt you ever again. Please tell me you forgive me Piper." Phoebe cried heart breaking tears.

Piper tightened her hold on her younger sister and whispered. "I always forgive you Phoebe. I always love you no matter what." Piper held her sister to her for several minutes until Phoebe had calmed down. She pulled away. "Come on let's get inside and get to bed."

"What about our cuts?" Phoebe meekly said.

"I'll clean us both up and than I'll get you nice and snuggled into bed." Piper wrapped her right hand around her sister's waist once again and together they made their way up the steps that led to the front porch of the Halliwell manor.

The young man who looked to be in his mid twenty's and had blond hair and blue eyes stood back and watched the two sister's make their way up and into their home. He had wanted to rush over and help the sisters up; but he knew that it wasn't time to make his presence in the Halliwell sister's lives known yet. So instead he had stood back and watched as the older of the two sisters comforted the younger.

**IN THE MANOR**

"Come on in to the kitchen and I'll clean you up Phoebe." Piper led the way into the spacious kitchen and watched as Phoebe took a seat at the kitchen table. She walked over to the cabinet where the Halliwell's kept the down stairs first aid kit. She grabbed a bowel of warm water. She walked over to the table and sat down in the chair that was closets to her sister. "Now this going to sting a bit." She said as she gently brought the wash clothe to Phoebe's right hand.

Phoebe winced as the warm water and soap hit her raw skin. Tears of pain and the liquor rolled down her eyes. But she stayed murmured as Piper gently tended to her. This wasn't the first time that Piper had tended to her in this fashion. And Phoebe knew it wouldn't be the last.

Piper hummed a soft lull bye that she had sang to Phoebe when Phoebe was a baby. She quickly was finished tending to her little sister. She quickly tended to her own wounds and couldn't keep the pain off her face but she made sure that she had her head ducked so Phoebe wouldn't see. She finally was finished and quickly brought the used water over to the sink and dumped it out. She put the first aid back and went into the laundry room that led to the door to the back yard and put the wet wash clothe on the washer to be washed the following day.

"Come on Phoebe time to get you to bed." Piper helped her now very tired and drunk sister out of the chair and gently led the way out of the kitchen turning off the light on their way out. They passed the table and Piper quickly grabbed the note that Prue had left them and managed to fold it and put it down her dress. She would read it after she got Phoebe settled.

Once the sisters got into Phoebe's room Piper got Phoebe to sit down on her bed and Piper gently helped her sister out of her clothes into her silk night grown. She gently pulled back her sister's covers and helped her sister into her bed. She covered Phoebe up and bent down and kissed her sisters forehead. "Night Phoebe; I love you."

"Are you going to tell Prue?" Phoebe murmured opening her eyes slightly.

"Only if she asks how we got hurt." Piper softly said. "I'll make sure not to come down to mower until Prue leaves." She gently brushed the hair off of Phoebe's forehead.

"Thank you." Phoebe closed her eyes. "Love you Piper."

"Love you to Phoebe." Piper noticed her sister's deep breathing and knew her sister was finally asleep. She reached down and pulled out Prue's note. She read what her older sister had written with a deep frown on her face. She got off the bed and walked out of Phoebe's room to go to her own. "This information can wait until to mower evening."

Piper reached her room and got ready for bed and quickly fell into a slightly troubled sleep.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**_PaigeSuperWhiteLighter Author Note: Even though CharmedFan90 writes for Phoebe; he did loan her to me for the rest of this chapter. But for future chapters CharmedFan90 will be writing Phoebe._**


	2. The Following Day

**Piper's POV**

As I promised Phoebe; I waited until I heard Prue's car leave the driveway before I walked down stairs. I knew that no matter how much we tried to pass the scraped knees and hands off as an accident; Prue would just blame Phoebe for getting drunk and causing us to get hurt. It's not fair but that's who Prue was. I knew Phoebe felt bad for her behavior last night; I knew she was blaming herself for getting drunk and hurting me. She didn't mean to; I know that. But when my baby sister got too much alcohol in her she was more of a Klux than normal. Phoebe got that from mom. But their mother never had to much to drink for an excess for her bad habit of Klutziness. At least that would be Prue's argument as it always was.

Piper sighed as she started to make Phoebe's favorite breakfast. Her shift at 'Quake' didn't start for a few more hours and she planned on making sure that Phoebe wouldn't be wallowing in self pity for the day. She made sure that she made the breakfast just right before she picked up the tray for two and carried it out of the kitchen and walked towards the stairs that led up the bedrooms.

Piper balanced the tray on her knee as she opened the door and than quickly grabbed it with both hands before she lost hold of the tray. She smiled at the sight of her baby sister face down in her pillow and her blanket and sheets were all tangled up tightly around her. The scene that was so familiar since Phoebe first decided to go out and drunk. Phoebe was only sixteen years old; Piper couldn't blame her because she did the exact same thing when she was sixteen. Only thing was after the first time that she came home drunk and saw the disappointment in Grams and Prue's eyes and she never drank another drop until she turned twenty one.

But Phoebe was different and more wilder than Prue and Piper. While Prue gave up her childhood when their mother tragically died so that she could help raise Piper and Phoebe along side Grams; and Piper was more straight laced and a goody goody for her own good. Piper set the tray down next to Phoebe's bed and looked down and saw that Phoebe had vomited into the waste basket that Piper had set to the bed. She was surprised that Prue hadn't heard Phoebe. But she hadn't either; so she knew that Phoebe had cast a sound proof spell on her room last night. Piper pulled out her latex gloves that she had put in her back pocket before she left the kitchen and quickly pulled the white trash bag from the waste basket. She quickly tied the top and carried out of the room and down the stairs.

After she jumped the vomit trash bag into the trash can; she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the box of the white trash bags. She grabbed one and placed the box back where it belong. She made her way back up to Phoebe's bedroom and quickly put the fresh bag into the waste basket. "Phoebe, time to wake up sweetie." She leaned down and cooed into her baby sister's ears.

**Phoebe's POV**

Piper tousled my hair and I woke up. Luckily the hangover was just mild, and not as bad as it was like one when I was sixteen. I could still see the cuts I had accidentally caused on Piper's hands. I hate that I did that, my old high school reputation coming up as Freebie, the one girl who would do anything anywhere. I shouldn't have drunk so much, but I just lost control. That was the only thing I envied that Prue had, the ability to stay in control. The scents of breakfast and fresh coffee hit my nose. "Piper, you didn't have to make me breakfast," It's not like I deserve it.

"Up and at it Phoebs," Piper prodded me. She placed a napkin down and sat next to me.

"Piper, I am really sorry about last night," I could not stop feeling guilty. Piper smiled at me.

"Phoebe, you already apologized last night," Piper patted my knee

"It shouldn't of happened anyway Piper. I didn't mean to lose control. When Prue finds out, she is going to be disappointed again." Piper sighed.

"Phoebe, Prue is just looking out for your best interests. She doesn't know how to act more sisterly, than motherly. Just give her some time, and on a side note honey, you need to find something to give Prue evidence that you do not want to be that person anymore." Piper always knew how to give me good advice, and never judged me. I pulled her into a hug, and she squeezed me back.

"Thanks Piper," I whisper in her ear. She pulled away, looking at her watch, and I noticed it was almost time for her shift. "You'd better go, I'll be fine."

"Bye Phoebes, love you,"

"Love you too Piper," I started on my breakfast as she went to get ready.

**Piper's POV**

Piper poked her head into her sister's room once more and grinned at the sight of Phoebe relaxing in bed. "I see that you enjoyed the breakfast."

"You made it." Phoebe smiled still ashamed of her behavior the previous night and the fact that she hurt her sister. She looked down and saw that Piper had banged her hands where she had scraped them. "I'm so sorry Piper. I didn't mean for you to have to go to work with hurt hands."

Piper walked over and sat down on the bed. "My boss called and told me that he didn't need me today after. So I have the whole day to spend time with my baby sister." She tossed her legs length wise on top of Phoebe's comforter. "So what would you like to do today?"

"I wish I could heal you so that you won't have to be in pain for the next few days." Phoebe mu mered as she leaned against Piper's willing shoulder. "I wish I could go back to last night and not take the first sip."

"You can't change the past Phoebe." Piper wrapped her right hand across her sister's shoulder and pulled her more tightly to her side. "You just have to learn from your mistakes and not repeat them."

"You have said that to me over and over for the exact same reason over the years, Piper and I'll never learn." Phoebe tilted her head up to meet her sister's compassionate eyes.

"Yes you will." Piper gently said and leaned down and gently kissed her sister on the forehead. "It just takes you a little longer is all." She pulled away and wrapped her other arm around her little sister and pulled her against her chest.

The sisters remained in this close comfort as time went by until Piper gently removed her self from her sister. "I almost forgot to show you this." With that Piper handed Phoebe the note that Prue had left the previous evening.

_Piper & Phoebe:_

_A dog found it's way up to the attic by an unlocked door Phoebe ; when I arrived on the scene I found the dog on the staircase and I was able to lure it outside and was able to lock the door on him. When I went up to the attic I discovered the dog had clawed the door and managed to burst it off it's hinges. _

_We need to discuss this situation to mower night after we get done with work. Also we need to discuss Phoebe why you so inisit on leaving the door unlocked._

_Prue_

**Phoebe's POV**

Why does Prue automatically assume I had something to do with everything that was wrong in her perfect little life? I am so sick of having to prove myself to Prue to earn her good graces. I handed the paper back to Piper, all self pity I had pretty much gone. Piper grabbed my arm and steadied me.

"Phoebs, you know how blunt Prue can be."

"It's not fair Piper! Ever since the Roger incident, she has just been relentless on me. I saved her from a whole lot of heartbreak. I am always just going to be the unwanted flaky sister aren't I?"

Piper wrapped her arms around me, comforting me again. Tears poured out my eyes for the first time after the incident happened. "How could she believe him over me? He was just going to keep on cheating on her, and she would not believe me.

"Phoebe, shhh, just let it out." Piper rubbed my back, and I finally let out all my emotions. I finally calmed down and slowly pulled away, and wiped away the tears. Piper got me a tissue, and I blew my nose.

"Thanks Piper, I didn't mean for all that to come out at once."

"We all need to do it sometime." Piper paused. "I was thinking about hitting the mall, but now I think staying home and watching chick-flicks."

"That sounds good Piper," We walked downstairs, and Piper went into the kitchen. I really do need to do something else with my life. Well, I just need to build my self confidence. My friend Marsha has started some self-defense lessons, and on another plus side I could do something Piper and Prue couldn't against demons. I smiled to myself and went into the kitchen, to find Piper mixing up some of her special caramel popcorn.

"Now we are ready," Piper smiled and we went back into the living room to start our movie viewing."

**Piper's POV**

"How about we start with _Titanic_." Phoebe said as she walked over to the DVD collection and pulled out the movie. She didn't especially want to watch it because come on the ship hits the ice berg and sinks. An unsinkable ship; yea right. The love story was great and all but I had frankly had enough of Leo mania. But _Titanic_ was Piper's favorite movie and Phoebe only wanted to please Piper. She had so much to make up for.

"Sounds good to me." Piper couldn't keep the gushing from her voice. She wasn't into Leo mania herself but God Leo lit up the scene with Kate. Those two had the chemistry that drew romantic loving people to hope for the best for them. It just tears Piper apart every time she watches Jack die and Rose having to let him go and live her life like she promised. Her sisters love to make fun of her over this movie but she didn't care.

Phoebe put the DVD into the player and went over and sat down next to Piper and for the next three hours they were both clued to the tv. Piper was beginning to see what drew Piper to the movie. She wiped her eyes as the end credits came on.

Piper sniffed and smiled as she wiped her eyes of the tears that were falling. She smiled and laughed gently at the sight of her younger sister doing the same.

Phoebe saw Piper looking at her and she quipped. "I had a eye lash in my eye."

"What in both of them." Piper tossed a pillow at Phoebe.

Phoebe tossed the pillow back at her sister and soon was in the middle of a major pillow fight. The manor was soon filled with sheiks of gleeful girlish laughter as the two sisters pounded each other with the pillows.

"You win." Piper finally breathed as she tossed her pillow aside and covered her face with her hands as the tears fill even faster from her eyes.

"I always do." Phoebe tossed the pillow up in the air and playfully shot it with her fingers and blew on her fingers. "I'm just that good."

The two sisters finally calmed down and Piper went into the kitchen and made lunch for the two of them. She walked back into the living room and said. "Ok now for _Finding Never land._"

"All right." Phoebe rushed to the DVD case and pulled out the family drama that starred Johnny Deep and Kate Wins let. "Guess this is a Kate day." She said sitting down next to her sister once more.

"You know it." Piper pressed the play button on the remote and soon the two sisters were soon in grossed in the family drama of the writer who had written _Peter Pan._

**Meanwhile at Auckland's Auction House (Prue's POV)**

I sighed as I looked at the clock again. I think a lunch break is in order, and Hannah will just have to deal with me leaving. She always tries to steal my sandwich anyway, so I'll just go eat at home. Besides we still need to talk about that dog getting into our house. By the way the attic door was scratched, I am really starting to think this might not be one of those weird, but normal things that can happen.

I went down to the elevator, and headed towards my car. Maybe I am being a little harsh on Phoebe, I mean it is normal to forget to lock the door. Maybe I should apologize to her. I kept that in mind as I parked into the driveway of the manor. I unlocked the door, and then closed and locked it. I walked into the room noticing Piper and Phoebe watching _Finding Never land._ Looks like Piper didn't have to go to work today.

"Hey guys," I said as I headed over to sit down next to them.

"Prue, you are just in time for the chick-flick marathon," Piper said as she pointed to a stack of movies on next to them. That is when I noticed the bandages on Piper and Phoebe's hands.

"What happened to your hands?" Piper instantly pulled it back, and looked towards Phoebe apologetically.

"Prue, before you get all mad, it was just an accident." Piper said trying to calm my rising anger, which unfortunately didn't work.

"Do I have to ask again?" Now knowing it wasn't a warlock, I wanted to know what happened.

"It was last night, I had too much to drink, and I accidentally fell taking Piper with me," Phoebe cringed knowing I would explode.

"How much did you drink Phoebe?! Please don't tell me Piper had to drag you home? Phoebe you didn't you learn your lesson last time that happened?" Phoebe got up anger flaring in her eyes.

"It was an accident Prue, everyone has them except you because you are so perfect!" she shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"I am not implying that I don't make mistakes Phoebe, but you were being irresponsible!" God why do I have to fight with her like this? Can't she see I am just trying help her mature more?

"You know Prue, I don't need a mother anymore, I need a sister. So stop acting like you are mom, because you are not!" I noticed Piper trying to step in.

"You guys, come on-,"

"I am not being motherly about this Phoebs, and I do not know why you are saying that!"

"You are so being that way Prue! You are just too stubborn to see that!"

"Prue, Phoebe calm down-," but my voice drowned out Piper's.

"**YOU** are calling me stubborn? Phoebe grow up, I mean serious-,"

"**STOP IT YOU TWO**!" Piper shouted.

**Piper's POV**

Phoebe and Prue turn wide shocked eyes at me. Their mouths were hanging open. I couldn't really blame me; I rarely scream at them in this fashion. Even as a child I wouldn't scream at them unless if their fighting got out of control. Well I wasn't going to wait for _this_ agrugment to get out of control. I learned my lesson from the Roger indicint. I'm _not_ going to lose Phoebe ever again.

"Close your mouths you two. You are letting flies in." Piper said walking in bewteen her two sister's. She placed an hand on Phoebe's shoulder too show Prue who's side she was on this time.

Prue blinked and closed her mouth. Her temper was up and she wanted to rip into Phoebe for hurting Piper and herself some more; but she read correctly Piper's eyes. "I'm sorry Phoebe."

"W-w-what?" Phoebe gasped staring wide eyed and more shocked at Prue than she had at Piper.

"I said I was sorry. I shouldn't have gone after you like that." Prue sighed. "I know by now that yelling at you about your drinking won't stop you from drinking."

"You shouldn't be apolozing to me Prue, I should be the one to apolize." Phoebe whispered as tears made their way down her checks.

Piper moved her body so she was standing face to face with her younger sister. She brought her right hand up and gently wiped away the tears from Phoebe's eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you Phoebe you have nothing to apolize for."

"I hurt you Pip. I didn't mean to. But I hurt you." Phoebe couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

Piper gently shussed her as she pulled Phoebe into a tight hug and allowed her baby sister to cry in her shoulder.

Prue stood back and watched the scene in front of her feeling quilty for over reacting per as usual over her drinking. She promised herself from that point on that she wouldn't go after Phoebe about her drinking again.

Piper finally stepped back.

"I didn't leave the door unlocked Prue." Phoebe said wiping the last of her tears from her face. "I swear I didn't."

"Than who did?" Prue raised her eye brows.

"Piper." Phoebe said.

"Did not." Piper quickly said.

"I believe you Phoebe." Prue said with a nod.

"What about me?" Piper said in a hurt little girls voice.

"And you Piper." Prue smiled at Piper. "Now the question is how did the dog get into the house without ruining the front door; like he did the attic door."

"We checked out the attic this morning. The dog did do a job on the door." Phoebe sighed as she sat down on the couch. "

Prue checked the time on the hall clock. "I only have a few minutes before I have to leave." She sat down in the chair. "Why aren't you at work Piper?"

"My boss called to inform me that he didn't need me today." Piper said. "Sides I was thinking of calling in sick till my hands and knees held."

"I think that's a good idea. It's not good for a hostress to have banged body parts." Prue said with a slight nod. "Don't dwell on this Phoebe. What's done is done move pass it, learn from it. End of lecture." She said reading her baby sister's eyes correctly.

"All right Prue." Phoebe sighed as the guilt over came her once more. She took a deep shaky breath as she finally allowed the guilt of the previous evening to leave her.

"I am saying that this is magical inicent not a typical dog in house. Someone or something is after the _Book of Shadows_." Prue said standing to her feet. "Keep an eye on the book and make sure no one enters this house. If they do call me right away."

Piper and Phoebe nodded their heads.

"I'll see you tonight than. Have fun with the chick flicks." On that note Prue left the manor.

"Shall we?" Piper looked towards the tv.

"Of course darling." Phoebe walked over and put on _Fried Green Tomatoes. _

**On the stairs but hidden ...**

He smiled as he listened to the two sisters watch movies and have their pillow fight. He frowned as the oldest sister returned and attacked the youngest. He nodded proudly as the middle sister took charge and made peace. He listened intentally as the _Charmed Ones_ discuss the _Book of Shadows_. He nodded as he listened to the two remaining sisters went back to their movies.

He would wait where he was to make sure the two sisters were safe until the older returned. The sisters were still to new to their powers to be seperted. The oldest could take care of herself because she had much better control of her powers. The middle was still learning hers and the youngest still didn't have an active power. So the two younger sisters were in the most danger.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. The Fight

**Prue's POV**

As I drove back to work, I sighed, thinking how horrible I have been towards Phoebe lately. I really hate myself when I yelled at her. I am going to make it up to her somehow, I guess I am going to have to try to be more sisterly. I turned into my usual parking space at _Buckland's _Auction House, and went to my office. I started on my appraisals for Rex and Hannah again. My head went up as I heard someone knock at my door. Something looked oddly familiar about this guy that came into my office. Soft brown eyes, Black salt and pepper hair.

"I was told that you could help me, appraise this," he told me as he pulled a gorgeous ring off his finger. I reluctantly took it from him and pulled a book off my bookshelf.

"You do know it would've been better if you went to the house appraiser right?"

"I was there already, and they would've needed a week. I did not want something as precious as this family heirloom gone from me for a week." I did have to admit it was a beautiful ring.

"This is just going to be a rough guess,"

"Guess away," he took a seat as I pulled my reading glasses. I took a look at the ring and it looked like 17th century.

"The stones look Egyptian. It was said to protect for spells, curses and the sort." He nodded for me to continue, and now I that nagging feeling was growing. "The stones are set in two, duality, marriage of man and a woman."

"What does this all tell you?" Ok, who does this guy think he is? I took a look at the ring and I realized that it had belonged to Victor, our father. How I am able to think of him like that is beyond me.

"Where did you say you got this ring from? What was your name?" I asked hoping my instincts were wrong for once, and that it was not him.

"I think you know who I am Prudence," **NO**, he can't be back, why couldn't he just stay away? Never mind that, I need to get him out of here. I need to protect my sisters from this scum.

"Get the hell out of my office and stay away from us!" I threw his oh so precious ring hard onto my desk near him.

"I am staying at the Ballmark, and maybe you and your sisters could come for dinner say tomorrow?" What the hell is wrong with him, does he think he could just waltz back into our lives, after missing twenty years of it. I think not!

"**HOW** dare you, after abandoning us? You don't have any right to ask this out of us!"

"Fiery temper, that reminds me of someone I know." He said stood up and retrieved his ring. He is comparing me to himself?

"I am nothing like you! I would not leave my responsibilities and especially not my family."

"I know we have issues to work thro-,"

"Oh, we have the whole subscription. Now, get out before I have security haul your ass out of here."

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

I grabbed my office phone more than willing to see him get hauled out of here. He turned around and left my office. God, why did this just have to happen now? I dialed the house and hoped that Piper or Phoebe would answer the phone.

"Come on," I murmured to myself.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered the phone, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Phoebs, its Prue," I could even hear that my own voice sounded panicked.

"Prue, is something wrong?" she sounded worried.

"I can't talk about it over the phone. Grab the_ Book of Shadows_ and hide it somewhere else, it is not safe. I am taking the rest of the day off, something is going on,"

"Alright Prue, see ya in a couple minutes," I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse, and headed towards my car.

**Piper's POV**

"Prue says the _Book of Shadows_ is in danger." Phoebe said getting to her feet. "She said she's on her way home and that we need to hide it somewhere else for the time being."

"All right." Piper got to her feet and the two sisters walked up to the attic and grabbed the book and hid it in the trunk where Phoebe first found it. They said a magic spell to protect the trunk so that no one could come close to touching it without being sent back against the wall.

"So Prue will be here any minute now." Phooebe said sitting down on the couch again.

"Sounds like her." Piper said cocking her head as they heard a car screech to a stop out front. "Wow it must be big; Prue doesn't freak out that that."

**Prue's POV**

I quickly pulled my keys out of the ignition and headed for the front door. _Victor, why couldn't you just leave us be? I am not sure how I am going to break it to Phoebe and Piper. _I am really the only one that remembers him that well. I slammed the door behind me and the glass cracked. God, I am already getting a headache.

"In the living room!" I practically sprinted towards the living room and saw Phoebe cleaning up the movies and putting them back.

"Prue, is there a warlock?" Phoebe asked as she got up.

"Not sure yet, but something bad happened," I was about to say it. "Maybe you guys should sit down. They gave me a weird look, but for now I ignored it. "Victor is back." Piper and Phoebe looked at me for a second in shock.

"Dad's back?" Phoebe asked hopefully. Oh no, I should have known that Phoebe would think of this as good news. "Did he ask about us?"

"He wants to do dinner, but back to what i want to say is, I don't think we should go," Piper stood and Phoebe stood up.

"Don't we get a say?" Piper asked.

"Piper, think about it. He is now coming around when we find out that we are Charmed? Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"Maybe he actually wants us to finally re-connect Prue,"

"Phoebe you shouldn't get your hopes up, he is known for his leaving his family." I said, clearly Phoebe doesn't remember me holding her telling her that daddy will be coming home.

"Maybe we should give him a chance Prue!"

"Why should we Phoebe?!" Suddenly a Dvd flew out and hit the wall behind Phoebe and Piper.

**Piper's POV**

"Calm down Prue. We all ready have evil destroying our house on a weekly basis, we don't need us to do it." Piper said in a soft but firm voice. She wasn't looking forward to cleaning up after her very emotional sister that day.

Prue didn't pay any head to her sister's caution words. How could she when all she could think about in her anger was that their father was back and was set on hurting Piper and Phoebe once more. Prue couldn't handle it if her sisters were hurt that their father didn't want to be with them. She had spent countless nights just cuddling her little sisters in their beds as they cry asleep wanting daddy.

"He's our father. That's why." Phoebe wrapped her arms across her chest and stuck out her chin. "He's come back." She couldn't keep the smile off of her face with just the knowledge that her father was in the same city as she was. She had went to New York after Grams died and searched for Victor, but by the time she had a line on him. He had all ready left New York. That was when Phoebe decided to take the Grey Hound back to San Fransisco, back to her sisters.

"How is he? Does he look well?" Piper asked with unsureness and some what little girl's voice.

"He's well. I didn't go into his medical history." Prue sighed through her nose. "Look I just don't think it's a good idea to see Victor."

"Well you are the only one." Phoebe said angrily. "When can we see him?"

"He wants to have dinner tonight. But we aren't going." Prue said with a deep frown on her face.

Piper was half inclined to agree whole heartedly with Prue on this matter where their father was concerned. She agreed that they didn't owe Victor Bennett anything. But the other half of her wanted to see her daddy again.

**Phoebe's POV**

I can't believe Prue doesn't want to hear what Dad has to say. I mean come on, he is our father, we owe him at least that much. "You aren't my mother Prue, I am going to see **OUR **father whether you like it or not." Prue stared at me, almost opened mouthed. Piper gave me a look that was warning me to stop, and I tried to calm down so I didn't say anything else to anger Prue. I do not want another DVD flying at me again.

"I guess you don't remember me calming you down for all those years saying, that he loved you, and will come back eventually. You don't think I didn't miss him Phoebe?" I moved forward as the couch slid a little, from its place on the floor. "He abandoned us Phoebe!" As she rubbed her temples, the pile of DVD's I arranged crashed on the floor. Prue tried to regain control of her emotions so she couldn't make anything else intentionally fling out and hit someone. "He could've come back when Grams died Phoebe, we really would've needed him then." Tears started to form in Prue's sapphire colored eyes, and Piper went to hug her.

"I'm sorry Prue," I said as I walked over there, and got in the hug. Soon we pulled away, and she wiped her eyes.

"I guess I can't stop you guys from doing what you want, but I do not want any of us going there without being able to know why he is really here." I guess that was reasonable enough, but I really want to see him now.

**Piper's POV**

"Of course." Piper agreed. But she kept a eye on Phoebe. She very well knew that Phoebe wouldn't wait until the fact finding that Prue was going to undertake. "Look, I personally want to see dad tonight. So how about Phoebe and I share dinner with him and perhaps question him without really questioning him."

"Haven't you heard a word I have just said." Prue screamed and suddenly the entire living room turned into a tondo.

"Shit, Prue." Phoebe grapped Piper and pushed her down to the floor as serveal books came hurling towards her sister.

Prue ducked as the glasses on the coffee table flew towards her. She knew what she was doing was terribly wrong. She tried to get control of her emotions but she was just too angry at her father to calm down. She knelt down covering her head as items kept flying towards her.

**Up the stairs but hidden ...**

He wanted to rush down to the living room and tell Piper that she had the power to freeze time. She couldn't stop Prue from unleashing her emotions but she had the power to freeze the items. For the moment so she and Phoebe could somehow get the items to a more safer spot. But he couldn't move he didn't have premisson to allow the Halliwell sisters to know of his presence yet.

All he could do was watch as the two younger sisters tried to calm the older sister down and not get killed while doing it.

**Piper's POV**

Time moved slowly for Piper who was face down on the floor with her baby sister covering her. She didn't know how to stop Prue from destroying the house or killing them in the proccess. She just knew that she had to stop Prue from destroying herself. But how ...

Piper suddenly flung her hands out and the room suddenly froze. "Wow." She breathed.

"You'll telling me." Phoebe said with her head right next to her older sister's ear. She breathed deeply as she slowly got off of Piper and held out her hand for Piper to take. She looked over at Prue who was still covering her head.

Piper blinked at what beheld them. Books, glasses, bowls, DVD's, knick knacks were frozen in mid air. She blew through her nose.

Phoebe crawled over to her feet and grabbed hold of Pru's hands and pulled them away from her face. "Get a freaking gribe Prue. Look around you. Look what your god damn emotions did." She shouted.

Prue blinked and took in the sight in front of her. She looked around quickly and saw that the tv was broken, the glass cabinet was shattered. The couch and the chairs were thrown against the wall all in different angles. The coffee table was crackled down the middle. "Shit."

"DUCK!" Piper shouted as the things in the air began to move. She went down to the floor once more.

Phoebe pushed Prue onto the floor and covered her oldest sister as the items flew passed them and crashed into the wall and the floor.

Piper sat up and blinked and looked slowly around the living room. "Well I have some cleaning to do." She sighed.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	4. At the Ballmark Hotel

**In Ballmark's Penthouse Suit**

Victor opened the door and walked into the penthouse suit of the Ballmark's hotel. The suit that he never thought of ever being able to stand out side it's door. His life had changed in the past twenty years since he had forced him self to walk away from his daughters. He frowned on this note he still could see the hurt and betrayal in Piper's eyes as she watched him walk away. She was the only one who had witnessed him leaving. She still didn't remember why he left; because of the demon attack; that memory has yet to return to her; all she remembered was his turning his back on her and living the manor, her, and her sisters for good.

Victor sighed as he walked into the sitting area of the penthouse and took a seat on the couch. He sighed as he leaned back with his head against the back. A lot had changed since he left his beloved daughters. His life had taken a drastic change two months after he left his children behind with their grandmother. He smiled as he thought of when Patty's spirit first visited him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Victor laid down tiredly on the hard as a core motel bed in the cheap motel room that he had rented for the night. It had been a rough week and he couldn't afford anything else. He promised himself that he wouldn't return to the manor with his trail between his legs. He couldn't return even if he had wanted too. And he wanted too. His three daughters were there. He knew that his daughters felt like orphans. They had lost their mother to death and their father to grieving and fear of the magic that was in them. _

"_Victor." A soft female voice said suddenly in the quiet motel room but with blinking lights from the neon street signs outside the window. _

_Victor sat up quickly. "Patty." He breathed as he laid eyes on his late ex wife. "Aren't you dead?"_

"_Yes." Patty softly said. "Don't be afraid." She said gently as she saw his terrified eyes. "This isn't anything to be feared. It's to be enjoyed."_

"_Why are you here with me? I'm not worthy of your time. I'm the one who turned away from you because I couldn't handle you being a witch. I'm the one who walked away from our daughters because of them being witches. Why have you decided to visit me?" Victor softly asked as he stared at his ex wife's spirit; the woman whom he still loved with all his heart._

"_I need you to find Paige; I want you to adopt her and raise her as your own." Patty softly said._

"_I can't." Victor gently said. "I'm sorry Patty but what you are asking is way too much."_

"_Paige is in the social service system and she has been placed in twelve homes in two years all which have been horrible for her. She isn't as safe as I thought she would be when Sam and I had to give her away." Patty said with tears running down her checks. _

"_I'm sorry Patty." Victor said softly. "But I can't raise Paige."_

"_She's being abused mentally and physically. She is being starved and no one cares." Patty said. _

"_What?" Victor yelped as he quickly scooted to the end of the bed and stared up into his former wife's eyes._

"_Paige is only two and half years old; she won't live to have a childhood if she continued to be treated like this." Patty said. She looked up and than back at Victor. "Find Paige. Love Paige as your own." With that she faded from sight._

"_PATTY!" Victor screamed. He bowed his head and knew that he had to do what Patty had asked him. How could he allow a child to go through the life that Patty had told him that Paige was living through. But how could he bring himself to love the love child of Patty and her white lighter; Sam Wilder._

_Victor's head raised and he stared stonily at the space where Patty had been. "I will do as you say; Patty; I promise."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Victor never regretted his decision to find Paige and adopt her. He found it easy actually to love the little girl as his own. How could he not. He saw Patty in her. He looked sideways to the picture frame that held a recent photo of Paige in in. She was staring straight at the camera without a smile. But you could see such life in her eyes. She had such expression in her eyes. She came alive in her eyes.

Victor picked the frame up and brought it around so he could gaze on it and remember when he first laid eyes on her when she was only two and ½ years old.

_FLASH BACK_

_Victor had about given up finding Paige that day. All he had from social services was a wild goose chase. Or they would have brushed him off as a dead beat bum. Instead of going to the bus stop - Victor decided to walk back to his motel room trying to brush off the waves of defeat that covered him._

_Head bowed Victor walked with his hands deep in his pockets trying to think of another way to find Paige. He didn't even know how to contact Patty's spirit. He couldn't go to the manor. If he told Penny that he needed to find Paige; than Penny would make it where Paige would grow up at the manor with her sisters and keep Victor away from her; or she would find a proper home for Paige. Victor couldn't allow that to happen. Patty wanted him to raise Paige; Patty trusted him to protect her youngest daughter. Victor wouldn't let Patty down. He couldn't. _

_Victor stopped suddenly and lifted his head. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. He looked around quickly to see if there was any demons or warlocks. He didn't think twice to think that the danger he felt was just your basic mortal daily life. No he felt magic was involved here. But where? And who? And why? _

_Victor shook his head as nothing came visible to him. He sighed as he tried to continue on his way; but his feet wouldn't move. "Patty I need your help." He cried out suddenly as he realized that magic wasn't involved in his uneasy feeling; but his despair on not find Paige. "Help me find Paige. Please."_

"_You are doing just fine Victor." Patty's voice said softly in his ear. "You are on the right track."_

"_But I'm getting the run around. Social Se rives aren't going to help me." Victor cried out. _

"_You will find Paige today." Patty's voice said. "You just have to go down the alley way."_

_Victor quickly looked to his left and saw a seedy alley way in front of him. He took a step and than two and than suddenly he felt himself running down the alley way at full speed. He suddenly stopped and took a breath. He closed his eyes waiting to hear Patty's voice – instead he heard a muffled sob. _

_Victor's eyes burst opened as he turned to the cardboard boxes to the right of him and he knelt down slowly. He reached over and ever so slowly lifted the top box off and looked into the wide and very frighten eyes of a small two and ½ year old little raven haired girl. She was black and blue all over her body and she looked to not have been eating good for well her entire life._

"_It's going to be all right now Paige." Victor softly said. "I'm going to be your new daddy and I will love you and protect you for the rest of your life." He held out his right hand waiting for the little girl to take it._

_Paige just stared into the strange man's eyes for the longest of time. She didn't know if she could trust him; how could she when all she knew was adults who hurt her. Who wanted her dead. She couldn't afford to trust anyone ever again; but she knew that she was too little to take care of herself. All she wanted was her mommy. _

_Victor saw Prue, Piper and Phoebe in Paige and it broke his heart to know that this sweet and innocent little girl had been hurt to where she can't trust anyone. Anger grew deep in side him as he thought of the adults who had beaten the trust out of this child who had yet turned three. Luckily the anger didn't reach his eyes, so he was still staring into Paige's eyes with love and kindness._

_Paige finally made her decision. She reached out with her left hand for Victor to take. Victor moved forward and gathered Paige into his arms and just sat cradling the little girl as she finally let herself sob. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Victor sat up and placed the frame onto the coffee table. He ran his finger down the image of his adopted daughter one more time before standing to his feet. He walked over to where his bedroom was located and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes than the suit that he wore when he went to Prue's office.

Victor came back into the sitting room and sat back down on the couch. He picked the frame back up and cradled the frame into his chest as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He thought back to the years of raising the young Paige.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Paige, sweetie, I want you to meet your mommy." Victor softly said as he picked up his adopted daughter and held the sleepy two and ½ year old in his arms. _

_Paige slowly opened her eyes as she tried to wake up. "Daddy." She whispered against Victor's chest. It had been so easy to call Victor, daddy, even through Paige knew that Victor Bennett wasn't her real father; he was the only father who she ever knew. The only father who loved and protected her._

"_Sorry about waking you from your nap sweetheart." Victor gently tucked a stray of hair behind her ear. "But your mommy can't stay very long."_

_Paige nodded. "Is mommy an angel?" She asked; she all ready knew that her real mommy had died and went to Heaven. _

"_Yes." Patty softly said so not to scare the little girl in her former husbands arms. "Well in a matter of speaking."_

_Paige head shot up at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mommy ..." She reached out for Patty to take her._

"_Hello my sweetheart." Patty took Paige from Victor's arms and pulled her youngest daughter into a tight hug. "I love you." _

"_I love you too mommy." Paige cried into Patty's neck._

_Five years passed ..._

"_So I have three older sisters who don't know anything about me?" Seven year old Paige looked at her mother and Victor who were sitting on the couch in the apartment that she and Victor were currently living in. _

"_Yes." Patty said with a nod._

"_Their names are Prudence, Piper and Phoebe." Victor said with a sad smile on his lips. "Prue is the oldest; she is eighteen now, Piper is eleven and Phoebe is nine." _

"_Why don't my sisters know about me?" Paige asked with a puzzled look on her face._

"_Because they didn't realize that I was pregnant with you." Patty replied._

"_But you were fat." Paige exclaimed. She blushed. "Sorry I meant your tummy grew month after month. What did they think? What about after you had me and you suddenly got thin again like in overnight."_

"_I told them that I went on a diet. Your grandmother and I went away for a week during the time you were born. Your father was there also." Patty gently said._

"_Who is my father?" Paige asked._

"_His name is Samuel Wilder; he was my white lighter." Patty said._

"_My father was all ready an angel when he and you created me?" Paige looked confused and crestfallen._

"_Yes." Patty leaned forward and touched her daughter's leg. "That's why you have white lighter blood in your DNA Paige. That's the reason why you can orb."_

"_But why don't I have witch powers?" Paige asked._

"_Your grams and I bounded your powers when you were born. In order to protect you. We did the same with your sisters after Phoebe was born." Patty explained._

"_But why couldn't I be with my sisters? Why can't they know about me?" Paige demanded as anger finally found it's way into her small body. "I want my sisters." _

"_It's not safe for you to be known, Paige. The Elders made a rule that witches and white lighters can not be in love and have children together. If they found out about you than they would take you to be with them up there and I don't even want to think on how they would allow you to grow up. I want you to be safe and have a normal childhood." Patty moved from the couch and took a seat next to her youngest daughter and put her arms around her waist. "Everything I did was to protect you and your sisters."_

"_Why do the Elders have to ruin our family mommy?" Paige cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders. "I want my sisters." _

"_I know sweetie. I know. I'm sorry." Patty swayed sideways holding her youngest daughter to her._

_Two years passed ..._

"_Do you hate my real father?" Paige looked into Victor's eyes as they were eating a dinner for two in the small apartment that Coterie had rented in Memphis._

"_No. Why has that thought entered in your head?" Victor looked steadily into his now nine year old adopted daughter. The girl who looked every bit of her three older sisters every day. _

"_Sam slept with mom when she was still your wife." Paige said with a shrugged. "If my husband ever cheats on me I won't forgive him and I would hate the other woman." She took a drink of her milk. _

"_How can I hate a man who helped bring you into my life Paigey girl?" Victor softly smiled as he reached over and tapped Paige's head with his right hand. _

"_You don't have to say that you know Victor." Paige used Victor's name for the first time since she had meet him seven years previous._

"_Why so former?" Victor asked._

"_I have decided that I'm going to leave you, Victor, that way you can get on with your life and not have to look on the child that your wife had with another man." Paige said mono tonelessly. "It's better this way."_

"_Paige ..." Victor started to speak._

_Paige rushed on. "Thank you for giving me a home these past seven years Victor, you saved my life. I can never repay you. I am stronger now and can take care of my self now so I don't want to burden you with the sight of my face any longer. I love you and I always will. But I have to do what's right for you." Paige stood to her feet and blinked back the tears. "Know that I always love you and will always think of you as my daddy." With that she orbed._

"_PAIGE..." Victor screamed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Victor shot up and looked widely around. "PAIGE ..." He screamed in fear.

Orb lights lit up the sitting area and quickly formed into a twenty one year old woman. "What's the matter dad?" She quickly looked around to see where the evil was. 

"You came back Paige." Victor quickly rushed over to his adopted daughter and put his arms around her thin body and pulled her into a tight bear hug. "Don't ever leave me again you hear me girl."

"Of course daddy." Paige tightened the hold on her adopted father who was was actually the father of her three older sisters. Sisters whom she never had meet before in her twenty one years; sisters who didn't know that she existed.

Victor finally let go and stepped back. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry Paigey. I was thinking of the time when you orbed away when you were nine years old. You were running away from me to protect me."

"I'm sorry dad." Paige softly said as she stepped closer to Victor. She placed her right hand on her adopted father's left wet check. "I thought I was doing the best thing. But looking back at it I know that I not only hurt myself but you too."

_FLASHBACK_

"_PATTY ..." Victor screamed when he realized that Paige wouldn't be orbing back. _

_Patty appeared suddenly and looked at Victor. "What's going on?" _

"_What's going on! Your youngest daughter has orbed out of my life. That's what's going on! Haven't you been watching!!" Victor yelled waving his arms and tears running down his checks._

"_I was watching Prue, Piper and Phoebe. I'm sorry Victor." Patty softly said. "I should have saw what was coming and I could have prevented Paige from thinking that she had to leave you to protect you."_

"_Just find her Patty. Bring her back to me. I can't lose Paige also." Victor sobbed._

"_You won't." Patty disappeared quickly._

"_Paige why have you left your father?" Patty said as she appeared in front of her sobbing seven year old daughter on a island in Ireland. _

"_I can't hurt him any longer." Paige said with tears running down her checks. "I love him too much to hurt him."_

"_How are you hurting him darling?" Patty asked her head to the side. _

"_I am the daily reminder of your affair with another man." Paige sat down on the green grassy hair that over looked the ocean. _

"_No you are not." Patty knelt down next to her daughter. "Victor loves you as if you were his own. He wants you with him for all time."_

"_No he doesn't." Paige cried as she brought her knees up to her chest. "I'm in the way for him to fall in love again with another woman. What woman whats to be a mother to another woman's child with a man who isn't even the child's birth father?"_

"_When the right woman comes along you will know." Patty gently wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter's body and pulled her against her._

"_I can't hurt daddy any longer." Paige sobbed as her heart broke into millions of pieces. "It's best that I stay away from him. Now he can go home and be with Prue, Piper and Phoebe. I know that they miss their daddy. I'm the reason why he isn't with them."_

"_No you are not darling." Patty said. She lifted Paige's head up so she was looking deeply into her nine year old daughter's eyes. "I sent Victor to find you Paige, to be your daddy and to love and protect you. Victor didn't have too he could have turned me down but he didn't he searched and searched until he found you. He had loved you from the moment I asked him to find you. Victor is your father and you are his daughter. Go back to your father." _

_Paige shook her head as she leaned against her mother's chest._

"_You have the Halli well stubbornness in you. You have much more than most Halliwell's I must admit to you. But darling you and Victor belong together." Patty said as she kissed her daughter's head. _

"_I want daddy to be able to go back to my sisters. I know they must miss him. I don't want to be selfish any longer." Paige softly said as she calmed down. "So I was thinking of going with you up there and letting the Elders do what they must with me."_

"_No!" Patty held her daughter closer to her and tighten her gripe. "Don't ever think that again Paige. You belong with Victor and someday soon you will be with your sisters I promise you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Have you seen my sisters yet? Are they going to come tonight?" Paige asked leaning forward and taking her adopted father's hands into hers as she looked excitedly into Victor's eyes. "Am I finally going to meet my sisters."

"I saw Prue." Victor frowned. "She's pissed off with me. Which I knew she would be." He shook her head. "I don't know if they have their powers yet; but if what Patty told me is true they should have received them again after Penny died."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't meet Grams when she was alive." Paige thought of her grams whom she had just recently meet when she had come to visit her with Patty. Her eyes twinkled as she thought back to the little fight that Grams and Victor had upon meeting once more.

FLASHBACK

"_Penny." Victor nodded stiffly at his former mother in law._

"_Victor." Penny frowned the non magical ex husband her daughter had chosen. "Where is Paige?" She demanded._

"_She's getting ready for her date." Victor said. He turned around and called out. "Paige, there is some one here that I would love you to meet."_

"_Love?" Penny raised her right eye brow._

_Victor turned back to Penny's spirit. "Yes love. Paige is your granddaughter after all."_

_Before Penny could say anything else twenty year old Paige joined the group. She gasped at the sight of her youngest granddaughter. "Paige, it's good to see you once again." She held out her arms waiting for Paige to join her so she could finally hug her granddaughter once again._

_Paige raised her eye brows. "Aren't you opposed to be with my sisters? Why have you left them." She didn't move towards her grandmother. "Go back to them; they need you."_

"_I died. This morning I took my last breath on earth and I'm a spirit just like Patty. My first visit since I was reunited with Patty is to you darling. Now come and give your grams a hug." Penny said matter of fatly._

"_How could you leave my sisters so willing? Don't you understand they need you." Paige frowned darkly at the older woman who was her grandmother._

"_It was my time to go darling." Penny lowered her arms as she knew that Paige would not be coming to her. _

"_So my sisters powers have been unbounded. Do they know how to protect themselves yet?" Paige moved closer to Victor and Patty who were standing next to her. _

"_They have to read from the Book of Shadows before their powers can be unbounded. So to answer your question they are still powerless." Penny sighed deeply. "I don't know if they are ever going to be ready to receive their powers and their destiny."_

"_Why not." Victor growled deep in his tho art. _

"_They have such distance between them. Prue and Piper are as close as can be. So are Piper and Phoebe. But Prue and Phoebe are as far as you can mange." Penny sighed as she moved sideways for a few steps. _

"_What happened to my daughter's?" Victor stormed. "What did you do Penny."_

"_I didn't do anything. I did my very best to keep your three daughters as tight as sisters should be. But with Prue giving up her childhood to help raise Piper and Phoebe so that they would still have their childhood's intact Prue grew up way too fast. Phoebe is in her carefree and live life to the fullest stage of life right now." Penny glared at Victor not liking his tone at all. "Life is what happened Victor Bennett."_

"_Mom." Patty said speaking for the first time since arriving with her mother at her side. "Victor."_

_But neither one of them stopped their angry words. _

"_I can't believe that I left my daughters in your care woman. They would have been much safer and happier with me. Prue would have had her childhood." Victor spat out as he glared into his mother in law eyes. "I can't believe that I didn't grab my daughters and left with them. They would have been safe with ME!"_

"_Like Paige." Penny said. "How many demon and warlock attacks have Patty had to save Paige from."_

"_You mean I saved Paige from." Victor growled._

_Penny's eyes widen. _

"_Yes Penny; I an stupid mortal without any magical powers whats so ever has been able to save a innocent from demon and warlocks." Victor said with sadness in his voice. "Now that you are no longer around to protect my daughters; I need to go and protect them myself." _

_Paige blinked as she thought back to all the times in her childhood as she witnessed Victor fighting demons and warlocks who were after her. Even when she grew older and stronger; Victor still wouldn't allow her to assist him in vanquishing the evil beings. She had yet vanquished her first demon or warlock. _

"_It's true mother. Victor has been a wonderful and protective father to Paige. He has learned how to protect her." Patty said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Prue ordered me out of her office. But I told her that I would love to have dinner in the dinning room with her and her sisters." Victor leaned back against the back of the couch and rubbed his hands up and down his drawn face. "I don't know if they will come."

"They'll come." Paige knowing said with a smile. "How can they not; they haven't set eyes on you in twenty years. They will come."

"Why is it you are so sure, Paigey?" Victor shook his head ruefully because that was just a classic Paige phrase whenever they discussed her ½ sisters.

"They are Halli well women after all." Paige grinned as thought back on her family tree. The Halliwell's could trace all the back to the 1800's where Melinda Warren was born. The woman who started the long line of good powerful witches who defended the good and vanquished the evil.

Victor had finally learned the entire history of Patty's family after he had found Paige. He smiled as he saw how animated Paige was when she spoke of her family tree. He knew that Paige loved and was proud to be part of the Warren/Halliwell family line. Even through she couldn't be raised with her sisters, or even have them know of her existed, she still could carry her head held high. "You are right they are Halliwell's and just might show up just so they wouldn't stain the family name. Not the Bennett off." He shook his head. "The Bennett side is going to fight very hard to stop the Halliwell side to have an contact with me." He laughed bitterly. "Wonder which side will win out here."

Paige leaned forward and touched her adopted father's right check. "Have faith. They are your daughters they of course want to see you." She smiled slightly. "They love you, they want to see you but they are still afraid that you will take off again." She said in a knowing voice but gently. She had to prepare Victor for what the situation could very well be, she wanted him to understand why her sisters weren't willing to get close to him once again.

Victor looked a little sadden into his adopted daughter's eyes knowing that she was about to tell him something in which he didn't want to hear. Ever. But he knew that he couldn't run from the harsh truth forever and that in this moment it was his time to hear it. If it was anyone but Paige, Victor would have told them where to get off. But he knew that Paige was finally ready to meet her sisters and have them know about her.

That was the second main reason why Victor was anxious to see his three daughter's again. He knew now that Paige was twenty one she was a full grown adult. Now the Elder's couldn't force Paige to go up there and do their bidding. Now Paige was strong enough to protect herself against the Elders; she was now strong enough to resist their magical pull to them.

The first was to finally get the _Book of Shadows_ out of the manor. That way he could protect his three daughters from the magical world. Protect them from demons and warlocks who would be out to kill them every freaking day. Even if they have unbounded their powers, Victor could still protect his children. He was set out to protect them. Now that Penny was dead and no longer the girls protector; his daughters were alone with very powerful powers. Victor didn't even have a doubt in his mind weather or not his daughters have unbounded their powers; he felt his little girls fear deep within. So Victor was set out to protect his daughters.

"They were way to young to know the real reason why you left them after their mother's death." Paige gently said. "Too them when they needed their father most in their lives - he abandoned them. Yes to them you have adandoned them. They didn't know why you couldn't be with them. They just knew you walked out. They felt like it was their fault that this happened." Paige said. " Prue didn't only have to be a mother to her two younger sisters but a father also. That's a heavy load to put on a child's shoulders."

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Victor tightly said. He forced himself to stay put and listen to his adopted daughter who was half sisters of his three daughters.

"Didn't you." Paige raised her eye brows slightly. She didn't mean to hurt her adopted father but these things must be said _before_ he saw his daughters once more.

Victor remained silent as he thought about how selfish he had been when he turned his back on his three beloved daughters because he wasn't ready back than to learn about magic. He wasn't ready to try to protect his daughters from the demons and warlocks and perhaps be killed himself in the process. He hadn't been ready to die for his daughters. But now he was.

Paige remained silent as she watched Victor dwell on his thoughts. She knew now it was up to him and her sisters to reuninte and become a family once more.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Author's Note: PaigeSuperWhiteLighter wrote this chapter. Sorry it is so long but I had to have quite a bit flashbacks for it to make since that Victor is Paige's adopted father.**_


	5. Secret Unreviled

**Prue's POV**

Phoebe let go of her death grip on my arm, and those words she said to me kept whirling in my mind. My emotions, could've killed my sisters, and after all this time being a witch, **I **almost killed my sisters. I pulled away from Phoebe, and started to back away from my sisters who I loved dearly. Phoebe looked into my eyes trying to see what was wrong. I need to control my emotions, why in God's** name **did I have to lose control. Fear, raw emotional fear for my sister's safety flooded into my mind, and I started to go towards the stairs.

Piper must have sensed my ever growing fear, "Prue, hunny, just calm down, we are fine-,"

"How can you and Phoebe be fine? I nearly bombarded you with half of the items downstairs! That is much more than any warlock could do to you, because I couldn't control myself, my powers." I turned my head away from my sisters sight, so they wouldn't see the tears spilling from my eyes, but Phoebe has always been able to notice when something was wrong.

"Prue really, we are ok. We are alive. You are our sister, you would never intentionally hurt us," Phoebe said backing Piper up. She reached out towards me to grab my hand and pull me towards her and Piper, but I can't risk them getting hurt anymore. I backed off, and tripped over a tipped over chair, and fell onto my arm. Searing pain shot up it and Piper and Phoebe ran towards me and tried to help me up, but I am not going to hurt my sisters anymore.

"No, stay away from me, I am not going to hurt you anymore," Tears kept pouring out and I just didn't give a damn anymore. I pulled myself up and sprinted up the stairs as best as I could. I went into my room and locked the door behind me. I crawled into a corner of my room, and just sat there, knees up to my chin rocking back and forth. What kind of sister; no, not sister **freak of nature** do that to her own sisters? Things in my normally clean and neat room was now thrown into my a never ending mess, as my telekinesis unintentionally made random objects fling from the original spots. Why must I live in this never ending hell?

**Phoebe's POV**

As I watched my oldest sister sprint up the stairs, I now know that I caused her to loose control. I went to go after her, to try and apologize, but Piper put a hand on my shoulder. "Give her some time Phoebe," Why did I have to get all smug with Dad coming back? I just really wanted him to be in our lives again, I miss him.

"I really didn't mean to make Prue do that Piper,"

"I know Phoebe, and she will come around, don't worry." Piper sighed sadly as she saw the mishap of Prue's powers caused. "God I do not really want to clean all this up," Piper and I started to clean up everything, around the living room. God, it is not like the neighbors don't think it is weird enough already, but if that explosion of telekinetic energy was loud as I thought as it was, then they must be thinking World War Three just happened here. I looked over at the Grandfather clock and saw it was busted again. This going to be so hard to explain to the clock smith.

We cleaned up all the broken glass so Kit wouldn't step on any of it, and managed to haul the couch to the approximate place it was before, but everything still looked like a mess. We had been cleaning up for an hour, and Prue still hadn't come down. I had never seen her break down like that before. "Should we go up and check on her?" I asked, really worried about her.

"That's probably not a good idea Phoebs, but the only person who was able to calm Prue's emotions was Andy, and right now I am not sure if it would be a good idea though."

"What are we going to do Piper? I mean I really want to go see Dad tonight, but I really don't want Prue to flip out and tear the house apart again."

**Piper's Pov**

I sighed as I realized the dilema we were in. "It's too late now. I say we will meet Dad for dinner as planned." I couldn't help but shrug my shoulders. "I mean if we don't now, than Prue will just blame herself for it and she'll be hiding away from us that much longer." 

Phoebe sighed as she tossed a boken DVD into the trash. "I hate this. I wish Dad had stayed home with us and raised us. Than Prue wouldn't be so mad at dad."

Before I could speak the phone rang. I sighed as I lifted the receiver. I expected a angry neighbore calling to tell us to keep the nosie down. "The Halliwell residence. Piper speaking." I listened and quickly said. "I'll be right down there." I hung up the phone and blew air out of my mouth and felt it blow my bangs from my sweaty and sticky forehead. "My boss wants me down at _Quakes_. There's a problem and he thinks only I can take care of it."

"Can I come? I want to explain to your boss why you are so banged up." Phoebe said looking ove rat me.

"Phoebe, this isn't your fault." I held up my banged hand. "But of course you can come." I smiled gently at my baby sister.

"I'll drive." Phoebe said walking into the hallway trying to step over the destroyed grandfather's clock.

"All right." I sighed as I followed Phoebe into the hallway and out the front door. I look back into the hall and saw the mess that Prue accidently made when her powers went out of wack. I sighed knowing that my older sister needed the time alone to get control of herself once more, but she needed us her sisters also. I shut the manor's door gently.

**After the front door shut ...**

He appeared in the hallway after the front door shut behind the two younger Halliwell sisters. He sighed as he looked around the living room and the hallway that led to the front door. He knew that the oldest sister didn't mean to have her powers go out of control the way they did; but her emotions were so raw about her father that she couldn't control her powers. He knew that in time when she learned the power of her power she would be able to have strict control even if her emotions were totally out of wack.

He looked down at the ruined grandfather clock and knew that the sisters wouldn't be able to explain this to the grandfather clock smith. So with a smile he held his hands over the clock and watched as the clock came together once more and stood pride and tall where it always had been.

His work at the manor was done for the moment. He had to report to the one person that this would effect down the line. He looked up and sighed as he quickly diappeared in bright and brillant orb lights.

**Phoebe's POV**

The slow drive to Quake was silent. I was not really sure what to say to Piper as we drove, and I assumed she was thinking the same. Did I really mean to push Prue to the limits of her emotions? Did I mean to make her go over the edge? I feel really guilty about doing that, but I can't take back what I did, I hope she forgives me for doing that to her. I had never seen Prue explode with that much emotion before. The only person who had been ever

I smiled as I felt Piper's hand give me a sisterly squeeze on my shoulder. "She is going to pull through this Phoebe,"

"I know," I automatically said, too quickly for a truthful answer. I am going to have to do something and I know Piper is defiantly not going to like what I am about to. I pulled into Quake and we got out of the car. We went inside, and I went to follow Piper into the kitchen to explain why Piper had scraped hands and knees.

"Piper what happened to you?" Chef Moore asked. Before Piper could answer, I stepped in.

"It was all my fault that Piper got hurt, I got a little tipsy and I accidentally hurt Piper when I tripped over something. To my surprise Chef Moore smiled.

"It is fine Miss Halliwell, but could I talk to Piper alone for a minute?" I nodded and headed towards the payphones in the back of the restaurant. Time for me to put my plan into action. I guess this was a good of time to call Andy, to try and get him to calm Prue down. I pulled out a scrap piece of paper, and it had Andy's cell phone number on it. I put in a couple of quarters, and dialed Andy's number. I really hope I am doing the right thing.

"Tradue," Andy answered.

"Umm, hey Andy," I said, making my voice quiver.

"Phoebe? What's wrong?" Instantly he sounded worried about something. I am glad that his brotherly love for her and Piper hadn't died down since we were kids.

"It's Prue, I think something is wrong with her, I am really worried about her. Do you think you can go to the manor and check on her?"

"I am already out the door, Thanks Phoebs,"

"No, thank you Andy," adding a little relief to my voice, "Bye,"

"Bye," and with that he hung up and I put down the receiver to find Piper there with her arms crossed. "Phoebe Halliwell, what were you doing calling Andy?"

**Piper's Pov**

"How could you allow yourself to get hurt, Piper!" Chef Moore exploded waving his hands after Phoebe had walked out of ear shot.

I blinked in surprise. Well not really surprised that Chef Moore would be behaving like this, he was an gourmet chef after all, but I was surprised that he had actually smiled at Phoebe and said not to worry about my hands and knees. "I'm sorry Chef Moore. It couldn't be helped." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I needed you to be here today after all Piper, my assistant chef quite on me today and I needed you to cook." Chef Moore said shaking his head.

My heart quicken as I realized what he had said. Chef Moore was actually going to allow me to cook in his precious kitchen. This was my chance to prove to him that I would be much better in the kitchen as a chef, which I am by the way, thank you very much, instead of being a stupid hostress. I should have been a chef at _Quakes_, but she had used her power to freeze time for personal gain and the powers to be decided to teach me a lesson and make her a hostess instead.

"I can't have you hear with your hands and knees all banged up. You are on medical leave until you heal." Chef Moore shook his head and walked towards his office.

I just watched dumfounded as I watched my boss leave me without anything else. I just lost my chance to being a chef because of a stubid accident. I close my eyes as I forced my anger at Phoebe out of my soul. I can't allow Phoebe to know that this had happened, ever. I can't hurt her in my short temper over losing an chance to finally be a chef, Phoebe would just blame herself for a long time.

I sigh as I turned to go look for Phoebe, I found her at the other end of the restaurant on the phone. I walk over to her and frown as I hear what she was saying on the phone. I waited until she hung up the phone and with a deep frown on my face and folded my arms across my chest. "Phoebe Halliwell what were you doing calling Andy?"

Phoebe had the grace to look quilty as she stared me wide eyed but very stubbonally in the eyes. "I just think Prue needed Andy is all."

"How could you send him over to the manor with it so destroyed. We didn't have a chance to fix the grandfather clock." I frowned. "The mess we can explain away but not the grandfather clock."

"Prue needs Andy." Phoebe said walking away from me and towards the front door.

I followed my little sister and knew that she was right, but I had a bad feeling that it would not turn out well. Prue would be so pissed off at Phoebe for calling Andy, and she'll be so pissed at me for not stopping Phoebe, or calling her to warn that Andy was on his way. I sighed as I got into the passanger side of the SVU.

**In front of the Halliwell Manor**

Andy got out of his car and headed towards the front door. He found it odd how vague Phoebe was about thinking Prue was in trouble, but he didn't care. If Prue was in trouble, Andy would do anything for her. He jogged up to the front door and let himself in. "Prue!" he shouted as he looked around the trashed out manor. It looked like a tornado ran throughout the entire house, mess and clutter everywhere. Deciding that Prue wasn't downstairs, he ran up to them and headed towards her room.

He felt a slight rumble coming from inside her room, and he was just hoping she was ok. He opened the door and saw Prue, his Prue, cornered on the wall holding her wrist, and rocking back and forth. Tears were pouring from her icy blue eyes. Andy started to walk over to her, and her head snapped up finally registering he was there. "Prue," he said, trying to calm her down, but he saw pure unnatural fear in her eyes.

**Prue's POV**

What is he doing here? My dresser started to levitate, and I tried to stop it, but it only flew higher in the air. "Andy, get out of here!" I shouted at him. I can't stand to loose someone else I love to my curse acting up again. Of course being the stubborn softy, he refused and tried to walk towards me.

"Prue, honey talk to me. What's going on?"

"**ANDY DUCK**!" I couldn't control my power any longer. Anything that wasn't attached to the floor was now up in the air. Andy ducked, but he still came towards me! Why isn't he running? "I can't control it! Andy go, get out of here!"

"I am not leaving!" he shouted back, and he crawled towards me, dodging random items. He managed to get over to me, and he just looked into my blue eyes. He pulled me into a hug, being careful not to hurt my wrist. Instead of telling me to calm down, he just started to rub my back. "Just let it out Prue," And, boy did I. I let out all my pure rage out and finally things started to fall down from my grasp. Slowly I gained control, and managed to set my things down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as my head lay down on his chest. I expected his heart to be furiously pumping in fear, but it was slow and steady. He pulled back a little, and wiped the tears that finally stopped pouring out of my eyes.

"What was that?" he finally asked after a couple minutes of silence. I know I couldn't lie my way out of this.

"That was-," I wasn't sure how to explain it, "me. I can do things like that because I am a witch. Not the one that flies on a broomstick, but one that protects people from warlocks." Now I really expected him to freak out and run out on me. Just like Victor had.

He looked into my eyes, "I am not afraid, Prue." He wasn't afraid of what I can do?

"Andy, I don't know how long I can control this from happening again." I started to get up, but he grabbed my good arm.

"Prue, please just let me help you. Something had to happen for you to explode like that." God, why did he have to be so smart?

"Victor visited me in my office today, and tried to do a half-ass job of trying to make up for twenty years. He wanted to take us out to dinner. I don't know why he bothered asking me."

"Prue, I'm sorry. wish you would have told me earlier, and maybe we could have prevented this from happening."

"Me too," We stayed silent for a while.I know Andy was wondering why I didn't tell him about the witch thing earlier. I guess I'll have to tell him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, about you know.." trying to imply being a witch, "I thought you might run away if you knew about what me and my sisters have to go through every week."

"I understand, but let me say this now Prue. You can tell me anything, and I am not going to run away from you. I love you Prue,"

"I love you too Andy," I said finally glad at least one other person knew our secret.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

_**PaigeSuperWhiteLighter Author's Note: Ok the breakdown of the characters are as following: CharmedFan90 writes for Prue and Phoebe and PaigeSuperWhitelighter writes for Piper and Paige. **_

_**We will be getting to the demons in chapter seven for the people who are wondering when we are going to get the main reason of this story; which is the rewriting of season one's epsiode "Thank You For Not Morphing On Me".**_


	6. Penthouse Meetings

**Phoebe's POV**

Once again we were driving in silence, I know Piper was extremely pissed off at me right now, but I know I did the right thing calling Andy, I mean how else was Prue going to calm down? Dammit, Dad, why did you have to leave us? Things would be so much easier if he stayed. An actual father, would have been really nice to have, I mean now that Prue had mentioned things of when we were younger, I really remember all the tears split over Dad leaving.

I know that is probably the last thing on Piper's mind right now, but we need to give Andy time to calm Prue down. I made it look like I turned into a wrong street by mistake, but Piper was not even paying attention. Oh... she is really mad, if she even isn't bitching me out for calling Andy. I guess I am going to have both of my sisters angry at me for awhile. God Phoebe, just get your sisters pissed off at you, that will do the trick of keeping them around and proving you are not still "Freebie" like you used to be.

Piper looked like she was starting to dose off, but I didn't even try to stop her. Sorry Piper, I really want to see Dad. I turned to the street near the Ballmark Hotel, and slowly entered in. I turned off the car, and Piper's eyes snapped open. Then she glared at me, oh geez, she inherited Grams' evil glare from Prue and Grams. "Phoebe, what are we doing here?"

"Seeing Dad, duh," I said flippantly.

"**What?!"** Piper shouted at me. Ok, apparently I have done something else wrong besides driving to see Dad. "Phoebe, what is the matter with you? We can't just walk in now, I mean look at us,"

"Piper, Dad is not going to care about what we look like, he just cares that we came to try and forgive him," I emphasized try, hopefully getting Piper along with the idea

**Piper's Pov**

I stared wide eyed at my baby sister and saw the hopefulness in her expression. I also saw the little girl who truly missed her daddy and just wanted to be with him once more. I knew that I probably looked the same to Phoebe. But damn it all to hell why did she freaking have to trick me like this. "You planned this all along didn't you." I growled.

"Yea pretty much." Phoebe got out of the car and made a show at pocketing the keys from her side.

I groaned as I undid my seat belt and jerked opened the passenger side door. I quickly made sure all the doors were locked before I slammed the door shut. "I would have appecitated a little heads up on this little reunion idea of your Phoebe Halliwell. I mean dinner with dad was a surprise enough, but at least we would have had time to get ready to get ready to meet with him once more." I looked down at my jeans and my yellow tee shirt that was all dusty from the dust that was in the living room. "But you really want to see dad once more while we are all dirty." I shake my head.

"Dad won't care. He just wants to see us. We could go in there naked and he would be happy." Phoebe started to walk through the parking lot towards the main doors of the hotel.

"Only you would say something that crude Phoebe Halliwell." I watch as my baby sister walked with a happy jaunt to her step towards what she hoped was a good surprise meeting with their father. I sighed finally and started after Phoebe, catching her before she reached the bottom of what turned out to be thirty steps that we had to climb before we reached the front door.

**IN PAIGE'S BEDROOM**

Paige had gotten up from the coffee table when she saw orb lights light up underneath the door that she used for her bedroom. "I'll be right back, dad, I forgot to do something."

Victor didn't say anything he was still mulling over everything that Paige had told him.

Paige walked to her bedroom and opened the door and saw the medium built man standing in the middle of her bedroom at the end of her bed. She smiled at the sight of the blond haired green eyed man as she closed the door. "You came back, Leo."

"I promised you I would didn't I?" Leo said with a smile at the young woman who had come to stand in front of him. "How are you Paige?"

"I'm good. Dad went to see Prue at her office today and she pretty much threw him out." Paige softly said so not to alert Victor that Leo was in the penthouse. She didn't want her dad anymore upset than he all ready was.

"Yea I figured that was why Prue's power went haywire this afternoon." Leo folded his arms across his chest as he frowned gently.

"Is everyone ok?" Paige looked up in shock at this news.

"Your sisters can handle anything. This is the first time one of their powers went hay wire so now they have learned how important it is to keep in control of their emotions." Leo said with a tight nod. "The grandfather clock was shattered but I was able to heal it before I orbed to you."

"Are they going to come to dinner tonight?" Paige tightly asked.

"Prue won't be attending, but Piper and Phoebe will be." Leo said with a smile. "At least you get to meet two of your half sisters Paige."

"I wish Prue would come also." Paige said looking down at her hands.

"Give her time. She has a lot to work out before she is ready to see her father once more." Leo advised. "Why don't you want Victor to know that I'm here?" He asked finally noticing how softly they were speaking.

"Dad knows that you are assigned to watch over his daughters, I don't want him to hear about Prue's power going hay wire. It would just upset him because he would just blame himself for the cause of it." Paige explained.

**Phoebe's POV (Outside Victor's room door)**

I looked over tersely at Piper. I know she is really mad if she is just silent, I couldn't even hear her soft breathing. Man, did I really piss Piper off. This can't just be me calling Andy, and coming over to see Dad. I know something else is bugging her, and why do I feel like it is my fault? And then it was right there, that I felt the fear I have been pushing back so long. What if Dad just leaves us again? There was were Prue was really right about their dad, he was very unpredictable. I reached up to knock the door, but my hand froze right before I knocked. Piper gave me a surprised look, and she knocked the door for me. "Thanks, I whispered.

**Piper's Pov**

"No problem." I said softly. I knew that Phoebe was scared out of her mind about seeing dad again. I knew I was too hard on her and so was Prue. Phoebe had the same fear that we had, what if dad left again. What would we do? What if we put our selves out there fully and dad just upped and left. He did it when we were little what would stop him doing again now. Would we be strong enough to get over the pain of the loss of our father once more as adults, our would we feel the pain of our childhood.

It was too late to back out now because the door opened to show a much older version of our father. A very surprised older version of our father, but he was our father never less.

**Victor's Pov**

The knock shook me out of my downer mood, I was surprised that Paige wasn't still sitting in front of me. But I just shook my head figuring that my adopted daughter got bored with just sitting in front of her silent and far away in his own thoughts father. Couldn't blame her. I always hated when my own parents didn't pay attention to me that I went off to do my own thing. But I could feel that Paige was still in the penthouse so I wasn't too concerned about her whereabout.

I stood to my feet to go answer the knock on the door and when I passed Paige's door I heard her talking to Leo inside. I smiled glad that the young white lighter had come back to see Paige. I knew whenever Leo had to go off to help his charges Paige missed him solely. He was like a big brother to her. He in fact had been the one to teach her how to orb properly and how to mediate like how full blooded white lighters do. I suddenly frowned as I thought of Leo being assigned to my daughters; I had known since he had found Paige; that Leo Wyatt had always been assigned the Halliwell women as his charges. After all it was Patty and Penny who first brought Leo to me when Paige was just two and ½ years old and just figuring out that she could orb. I like Leo and consider him as a son, but I wish he was still at the manor keeping an eye on my daughters. Something must have happened.

As soon as I see who is at the door I am going to go into Paige's room and demanded to know what is going on with my daughters. But first I have to answer the door. I grab the door handle and open it and had the shock of my life. Standing before me were my two younger daughters, Piper and Phoebe, both of them looking at me with surprise and fear. Fear that I would leave them again. I shake my head as my surprise and shock left me. I smile gently and stepped aside. "Would you two like to come in?"

**Phoebe's POV**

I stood there frozen. Whatever courage I had was gone, and I felt like a scared little girl. Snap yourself out of this Phoebe. "Daddy," I say, trying to sound happy, but I sounded freaked out. He must sense our real reluctance to be there, seeing him after all these years. Dad cautiously reached out with one hand and gently put it on my shoulder, and the other one on Piper's. He brought us close and hugged us. We snuggled into our Daddy.

"My girls," he whispered, and brought us even closer. He pulled away to get a good luck at our faces.

**Piper's POV**

I was about to speak when dad spoke.

"How are you Phoebe?"

He looked straight at me when he said my little sister's name. I couldn't speak for a moment and I knew my face was frozen in shock. When he turned and smiled at Phoebe and asked "How are you Piper?" He seemed to notice how stricken our faces were because he frowned as he realized that he made a major ass mistake where we were concerned.

**Phoebe's POV**

Oh my god, did he just call me Piper? Not that we don't look alike, it is just that I thought he would recognize his daughters when he would see them. I wonder if this might be one of the reasons Prue didn't want to talk to Dad.

**Victor's POV**

"Oh my God." I stepped back from my two children who were looking at me with such sadness in their faces back at me. I looked at my youngest "You are Phoebe," I turn and look at my middle child "and you are Piper. I'm so sorry girls I should have known. I should have been able to tell the difference between you two." I stopped speaking as Piper spoke up finally.

"It's quite all right, dad, Phoebe and I do look a like a bit. We always had. Even when we were children." Piper softly said with a smile.

"Yea dad forget about it." Phoebe put in quickly with such lightness that I knew that my daughters had forgiven me for my thoughtfulness.

"Would you two like to come in?" I said stepping back and waving my hands towards the living space of the penthouse. "I have someone I would love you two to meet."

My daughters look sideways at each other before they took a step into the penthouse. I knew what they were thinking and I rushed to correct their thinking.

"No girls, I haven't remarried. You don't have a step mother you have to get used too. I know it's hard enough getting used to your old man after so many years of my being gone." I said walking past Paige's closed door and heard the silence behind the door. I knew that Paige and Leo were listening waiting to see what I would do.

**Paige's POV**

As soon as I heard my dad open the door and exclaim Piper and Phoebe's names I put my finger to my lips towards Leo and walked quickly and quietly over to the door and leaned my head against the door to hear as much as I can. But all I got was mumered. I felt Leo's hand on my shoulder and I turn around and face my friend once more.

"They were opposed to come for dinner. I wasn't expecting them to show up unexpected here at the penthouse." I whispered just as my father and my half sisters walk pass my door. I was slightly shaking.

"Don't fret, Paige, all works out in the end." Leo leaned down and gently kissed my right check. He stood back up and listened to was relieved that non of his charges or the Elders were calling for him. There was no way he could orb out of the room, not with the two middle Halliwell sisters in the penthouse. They didn't know about white lighters yet and for the time being they had to be kept in the dark.

"Did you know about this little visit." I suddenly hissed.

"No." Leo shook his head. "If I had known than I would have told you when I first orbed in."

Before I could speak the door opened and my father stuck his head in. "It's time Paige."

**Piper's POV**

"I like the room you got dad. Very nice." I said for lack of anything better to say. I was too shocked to say anything else.

"I thought you were poor dad." Phoebe burst out. "I mean I never thought you could afford the penthouse."

"My luck had changed a few years ago and I invested in the right stocks and here I am." Dad waved his hands around the penthouse. "I still don't quite feel comfortable in this surroundings. But until I can find an apartment this suits us."

"Us?" Phoebe and I both blurted out.

Dad walked over to the closed door that we had passed on the way into the sitting room and opened it and stuck his head in. Phoebe and look at each other curiously before turning back to watching dad.

**Victor's POV**

"It's time Paige." I said softly as I stuck my head into my adopted daughters room. I watched as Leo gently pulled Paige into a hug before releasing her. I watched as Paige walked to me and I held out my right hand for her to take. I lead her out to the living space of the penthouse and see my daughters very shocked looks at me.

"This is Paige." I said with a smile as I slip my hand around her shoulders and pulled her against me.

"We better go." Piper said standing to her feet and turned to Phoebe. "Now, Phoebe!"

"But we just got here, Piper." Phoebe prosted without standing up.

"We are leaving." Piper said meaningfully.

"Paige isn't my mistress. She's my adopted daughter." I said quickly knowing where Piper was coming from.

**Piper's POV**

My jaw dropped opened at what my father had just said. I slowly sat back down on the couch. "Y-your adopted daughter." I chocked as I looked at the young woman who couldn't be more than twenty or twenty one who was standing next to my father. My father who actually had his arm around her and in a protective fatherly way. I didn't like her. I would go as far as saying I hated her, but I don't hate anyone, expect demons.

"Yes my adopted daughter. Your adopted little sister." Dad said with a smile as he finally let Paige go and came over to sit next to me on the couch while Paige went to sit on the chair oppost Phoebe.

"Hello." Paige softly said. "It's finally nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you from dad over the years."

"Victor." I said with heat rising in my face.

"She calls me dad." Dad said with a tense smile as he realized how truly tensed I was.

"Whatever." I snorted.

**Leo's POV**

I wish I could be out there making things more easier for not only Paige, but Piper and Phoebe also. I had watched all three of the girls grow up and I knew better than they ever realized how painful this interview was to each and everyone one of them. I could just image how hard it will be on Prue once she learns of Paige. But there is nothing that I can do because I can't go against the Elders. So I remain here in Paige's room with my ear against the door and listen to my three charages.

**Paige's POV**

I knew my sisters didn't like me much. I was the one after all the one who had their father's love through out my childhood; while they had to grow up missing him and wondering if he actually loved them at all. I had always known that my sisters wouldn't warm up to me right away, I knew I had to fight my way into my heart but it looks like I will have to fight even harder to win Piper over. I prepare myself for the fight of a life time. I was relieved that I had decided not to allow my sisters know my true idenity right from the start. I don't want them to think less of mom. I don't are about myself, much.

"Do you mind if I join you guys for dinner this evening? I don't have to if you want to spend alone time with dad, Victor." I said.

"No you are totally welcomed." Phoebe said excitedly as she looked me in the eyes. "I have always wanted to be a big sister. I guess I am in away seeing how dad adopted you."

"Thanks." I said with a soft smile. I turned a question on my face at Piper.

"Whatever." Piper said with a shurg. She folded her hands across her chest as she simply glared at me.

"Piper." Dad said in a warning voice as he placed a hand on Piper's shoulder.

**Piper's POV**

"Don't you Piper me, da ... _Victor_." I stressed his first name out. I shake his hand off my shoulder.

"So dinner at six o' clock." I said standing to my feet.

"We can't leave yet." Phoebe quickly said leaning back in her chair as she looked imploying at me.

I knew my baby sister ... my _real_ baby sister had something up her sheelve.

**Phoebe's POV**

Well I guess I am being a little selfish, seeing that I want to be with Dad, **despite** the fact of learning about Paige. It shocks me that Piper is calling her Victor, I mean Prue usually does that kind of thing, considering she was closest to him before he left. "We can't leave yet." I repeated. I squinted my eyes really quick trying to imply that Prue is most likely not going to be calmed down, even with Andy there. In fact, it may be worse if we show up, and suprise Prue and she loses control of her powers.

To my suprise Piper gave me a whatever look and flopped down on the couch next to the chair I was sitting in. I guess I am a little angry at Dad. I mean, not being in our lives, and yet he adopts a daughter, when he already had us. Paige does seem really nice, but what the hell? If he had enough money to get this penthouse, and support a daughter, how come he couldn't help when Grams died. But I am not going to start asking these questions now, I want this to be happy moment between us finally reuniting. I can't really hold it against Paige if Dad was able to raise her, and not us.

God I hate uncomfortable silences. Why can't anyone break this silence? Piper just kept glaring at me, and I definantly knew I really pushed it when I forced her to stay here. I could tell that she inherited Grams' deadly glare from Prue, and it was scaring me. I looked towards Dad, and can tell he was starting to get nervous. He still looked stung about Piper calling him Victor. Second daughter to call him that in one day.

"Phoebe, we have stayed long enough, let's just go **home**," Piper was clearly stressing out. She looked like she was gonna blow up if we didn't get out of here.

"Ok," I said defeated. I really didn't want to anger Piper anymore. I got up, as did Piper and she started to head for the door. I went up to Dad, and I gave him a hug. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer Daddy,"

"We can catch up later. Goodbye Phoebe,"

"Bye Daddy," I turned to Paige, and I pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Sorry we couldn't talk more Paige. I can't wait to talk to you more," and with that I headed down towards Piper.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" I asked her.

"He didn't do it for us, so why should we do it for him?" and she slammed the door right after I walked after her. "Phoebe, what is the matter with you? How can you be so forgiving towards him? Prue was right, we can't trust ourselves to be around him?"

"Piper,"

"Phoebe, I am tending to go towards what Prue was saying earlier. We can't trust him." I really hoped that Dad wasn't hearing this. "How dare he come back after all these years, and have, have another daughter? It was bad enough that he wasn't there for us, but he was there for someone else?!"

And with that she started off for the stairs.

**Paige's POV**

"It's ok to come out now Leo." I said over my shoulder towards my closed bedroom door. I stayed facing my father as Leo made his way over to sit in the chair that Phoebe had vacanted a moment earlier. "Tell Dad about what happened at the manor earlier today." I said looking meaningfully over at Leo.

"Paige ..." Leo hestiantly began looking waryly over at dad.

"It's ok Leo. I need to know." Dad said in a low but firm tone as he turned his graze to meet Leo's open blue eyes. "Tell me."

**Leo's POV**

I sighed and nodded my head one last time. "Prue came home all upset and she lost control of her powers. She wrecked the living room of the manor, managed to destroy the grandfather clock to pieces. I was able to 'heal' the clock before I orbed here. Last time I checked Prue locked herself in her room so she wouldn't hurt her sisters."

"So the girls have received their powers." Victor sighed deeply. "I just knew it, once Penny died I knew it was just a matter of time before the girls would unbound their powers. I wish they hadn't." He shook his head. "Well I know what I must do now to protect my girls."

"What is that Victor?" I asked not for the first time in my time knowing Victor Bennett.

Victor opened his mouth to speak but than he closed it firmly and shook his head. "It's something that I have to do myself, Leo. I'm their father. I'm the one who has to protect them now."

"I'm their white lighter." I said.

"But they don't know that yet." Victor quickly cut in. He held up his hand. "Look, Leo, I am relieved that you are watching out for my little girls while I can't. But after tonight, I'll be the one who will protect them."

"I will always be their white lighter, as I am Paige's." I said.

**Victor's POV**

_Even if I get the Book of Shadows away from my daughters they will still be witches. They will always need Leo to heal them. Doesn't matter I have to get the Book of Shadows. My daughters lives depend on it. _ I look over at Leo and smiled. "Of course you will be Leo. I didn't mean that you wouldn't be. I just meant ..."

"I know what you meant, Victor." Leo said with a smile. He looked up. "I have to get back the manor." He orbed out with a smile at Paige and I.

"So dinner will be interesting tonight." I turned and smiled gently at my adopted daughter.

"If they show up that is." Paige sighed as she placed her fingers underneath her chin and bowed her head in deep thought.

"They will show up." I said with a tight nod. "If only to give me more grief on being out of their lives their entire childhood, adopting you and being the father to you, that I should have been to them."

"I don't have to be there." Paige said softly.

I stood to my feet and walked over and knelt down in front of my adopted daughter. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I held her for serveal minutes before letting her go. "It will be fine, Paigey girl, I promise." I kneel up so that I could place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks daddy. I needed that." Paige whispered as I pulled away. She couldn't hide the tears from me through. I reached up and gently wiped her tears from underneath her eyes before they could fall onto her checks. I held up my fingers for her see. "I'm putting these with the rest of your tears that I catch. Close to my heart."

Paige smiled and leaned forward and kissed my check before pulling back.

I stood to my feet once more. "I suggest we begin to get ready for dinner." I said holding out my hand for my adopted daughter to take. Once Paige was on her feet once more I walked her to her bedroom and tapped her nose before walking to my room.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


	7. The Unexpected Fight

**Piper's POV**

"I don't think we should have dinner with dad and that person." I said as I turned the wheel sharply of the SUV. "Prue will be happy that we agree with her. Finally."

"Are we going to tell her about Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Hell no!" I said braking suddenly because I almost ran a STOP sign. Shit I didn't need a ticket because of dad's sudden announcment that he had adopted another daughter and raised her, instead of staying at home with his _real _daughters.

"Calm down Pip. We don't need you to go hay wire like Prue did." Phoebe said in a worried voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are Phoebe Halliwell to speak to me like that." I hit the gas peddle suddenly and I heard the back tires sceerch.

"Shit, Piper, if you don't get ahold of your emotions than God knows what you could do. You could freeze something out here and than magic will be exposed." Phoebe said gripping onto the dash board so her head wouldn't hit the window.

"Don't tell me what to do! It's my power and I can use it as I fucking see fit." I said hitting the steering wheel as I crossed the intersection that was the half way mark back to the manor.

"You would tell me the same thing if I was allowing my emotions to get the better of me." Phoebe said.

"You don't have an active power so it doesn't matter." I said as I stopped for another STOP sign. God I hated STOP signs today. I hated pretty much everything at the moment.

Phoebe remained silent.

I realized what I had said and I calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry Phoebe. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's ok." Phoebe said softly.

"It's just dad threw us in a loop with his news that he had adopted Paige and raised her instead of being at home with us." I said as I slowed the speed down to the speed limit. I had suddenly realized how fast I was driving, I'm shocked that no police office had pulled me over yet.

"But we have another sister." Phoebe couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"She's no sister of mine." I said keeping my eyes firmly on the road as I turned onto Prescott street.

**Phoebe's POV**

I have never seen Piper this worked up before, but then again she has a very good and valid reason to be, but he is our Dad. She really shouldn't be blaming Paige for what happened. I do admit I am extremely jealous that she was able to be with our dad, but we can't hold that against her. As much as I would like to tell her that we shouldn't be blaming Paige for this, I just stayed silent not wanting us to get into an accident as we get drove into our driveway.

I kept hearing her mutter dark things about our Dad, but a lot more of Paige. "Piper what if Prue is not ready to see us?"

"I don't care," Piper snapped back at me.

"Piper-," I started to say, but she just shot one of Grams' evil glares at me, but I fought it back with a glare of my own. "I really do not need two freaked out sisters right now,"

"I can freak out if I want to. I don't need to wait till Prue is done with her little freak out for me to have one of my own." Piper jerked the key from underneath the wheel and banged her right fist against the wheel.

"Who cares about what you need? I am so sick of being the referee between you two." I unlocked the door with my key before Piper so she didn't accidentally do something, like break the key in the door.

**Piper's POV**

I jerked the door opend and jumped quickly out. "Don't you dare walk away from me Phoebe Halliwell." I slammed the door hard and watched as the window began to shake. _Damnit if my window breaks than it's all Paige's fault. Damn her for being in dad's life. What was dad thinking of adopting another daughter, when he had three at home who needed him!_

Phoebe turned back to me. "Don't you dare talk to me like you have been, Piper Halliwell."

I stormed around the car and stood in front of my baby sister with my arms folded across my chest. "And how am I talking to you." I raised my right eye brow.

"I don't like how you are trashing Paige." Phoebe began.

"Oh so you are defending Paige. Who the hell is Paige to us. She's nothing. She's ..." I broke off as I couldn't come up with anything because my anger closed my thoart with a huge lump.

"She's our sister. Granted she's not our real sister, not mom and dad's daughter, but she's our sister by adoption." Phoebe softly said. "Don't blame Paige for Dad's decision of not coming home to us." She said with tears in her eyes.

I finally found my voice. "**DAD WOULD HAVE COME HOME IF IT WASN'T FOR HER!**" I screamed as I felt my face grow warmer as I suddenly stepped back and banged against the passanger side of the SUV.

Phoebe stepped closer to me and laid her hand on my shoulder. "It's not Paige's fault." She softly said.

I shook my head and looked and saw that Andy's car was in the street. "What's he still doing here!" I moved sideways away from Phoebe and stormed towards the front door. I wanted answers from Prue and I was going to get them. I place my hand on the door knob and turned it. I banged open the door and heard Prue and Andy talking together in the living room. I storm into the living room pass the grandfather clock which was standing where it had always been fixed. But I was to angry to wonder at this uncanning sight.

"What the hell is he doing here!" I pointed my right hand at Andy freezing him as I glared at Prue who was very calm.

"He knows." Prue said with a smile. "He understands and he will be helping us."

"**THE HELL HE WILL**!" I scream.

"Piper!" Prue stood to her feet shocked looking wide eyed at me.

"How dare you betray us, Prue. You are just like Dad." I hissed.

**Prue's POV **

Did Piper just compare me to **him?!? **That bastard left us and just shows up twenty years later! "**HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO HIM!!"** I shouted back at her. **"I'M NOT DITCHING MY FAMILY AND RUNNING OFF WITH MY TAIL IN BETWEEN MY LEGS**!"

"**OH SPARE ME THE DRAMA PRUE!! **Oh so innocent Prue, scarred that she had to take care of her younger sisters!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Piper?" I snapped back at her trying to control my anger, and thank God it was working.

"Oh there is something wrong with me now is there? Oh you just had spill **OUR **secret!** WE** should have decided when it was right Prue!" Piper yelled back at me. I noticed Andy was still frozen, and then noticed Phoebe trying step in.

"Guys, yelling about this is not going to help-," but Piper didn't even let her finish.

"This is all your fault anyway Phoebe! Andy does not need to know our little secret!"

"Yes he does Piper! **WE **can't always keep everything secret!"

"You so have not changed since high school!" I looked at Piper shocked as she mentioned Phoebe's past reputation.

**Piper's POV**

"Don't you dare bring up my past mistakes, because you are upset after our little meeting with dad." Phoebe said softly backing away from me.

"You went to see Victor!" Prue screeched.

I turned back to look at Prue. "That's right. We went to see dad. And let me tell you I wish we hadn't!"

"Why didn't you fucking listen to me!" Prue shouted over my shout as if she hadn't heard a word I said. "I told you two to stay the hell away from Victor."

"**WE DON'T HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING TELL US TO DO PRUANDENCE HALLIWELL! YOU AREN'T OUR MOTHER!" **I scream. I finally lost it and with tears running down my checks I contiuned. "**OUR MOTHER IS DEAD!**"

Prue blinked back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. She pulled herself firmly together as she stared at her younger sister and Piper was having a melt down. But lucky for all of them that the only active power that Piper had was to freeze things; otherwise the manor wouldn't be standing and there would be four dead bodies to be picked out of the rumble.

**Leo's POV**

I stood behind the door in the converstory and just listened as Piper and Prue fought. They had never fought like this in their childhood, even when they had their powers as children and used them against one another, their fights were never as bad as this one. I wanted to rush into the living room and try to calm them down but I was held back because the Elders didn't want the Halliwell sisters to know about me yet.

**Piper's POV**

I covered my eyes as my grief over mom's death over washed me. But I was way too angry at Dad to allow this to over take me so I firmly pushed the grief back behind the wall that I had pain sticking built around my heart and allowed the anger to over ride me once more. I lowered my hands and glared at Prue.

"You had no right to tell Andy about us!" I hissed.

"Andy came unexpecteding while my powers were out of wrack, he saved me, Piper." Prue said in her normal voice.

"Phoebe called him!" I glared over at Phoebe.

I watched as Prue turned and frowned deeply at Prue. "You had no right to interfer Phoebe."

"I owed you. I knew that you love Andy and Andy loves you. I knew that our secret was keeping you two apart. So I took away the secret." Phoebe said with a slight smile. "I'm not sorry for what I did."

Prue sighed and turned to look at the frozen Andy and than turned and smiled at Phoebe. "Thank you baby sister."

"You are welcome." Phoebe grinned back.

I picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. My two sisters turned shocked at me.

"Piper!" Prue said as her face redden. "We do not throw things against the wall." She said in the firm parental voice that she had used on me while growing up.

"What it's all right for you to bloody destroy the house with your power, but it's not all right for me too." I glared at my older sister. "What a fucking hypocrite!"

**Prue's POV**

Did she just call me a hypocrite?! "Excuse me!"

"You heard me," Piper instantly shot back.

"How dare you? I am not a hypocrite! I had no goddamn control over my power! You can't even imagine the fear of hurting you guys because of it!" God why won't she understand?

Before me or Piper could exchange any more harsh words, Phoebe jumped in, "Prue you didn't hurt us, we are ok,"

"What the hell Phoebe?!? Why are you being so forgiving after the fact she still hasn't forgiven you for the Roger incident?!" She **just **had to bring him up didn't she? Phoebe's eyes started to tear up right as Piper said that.

"I did not do anything to him! You guys are just not going to believe me on this issue are you?" Phoebe didn't yell like she did in the past, she just said it in a deep sorrowful voice. "All I ever did was try and help this family, and you just have to throw some mistake I made in the past don't you?" she let that hang in the air as we just sat in an uncomfortable silence. I let out a little growl and glared at Piper.

"**WE** do not need to bring Roger into this Piper! We do not even know what happened, and frankly bringing more dark memories into this ever-going fight!" God, what possessed her to bring that up. And just at that moment Andy had to unfreeze.

**Piper's POV**

"What the hell?" I heard Andy breath out in the silence. I just ignored him as I contiuned to glare into Prue's angry glare. "I can bring up whomever I damn well please." I spat out.

"You do not have the right to bring up something that you, yourself, aren't personally involded in!" Prue said as she walked over to Phoebe. I watched as Prue pulled Phoebe into a tight bear hug. "All's forgiven Pheeb's." She softy said as she pulled away with some tears running down her checks.

Phoebe couldn't speak she just held tightly to Prue's hands with tears running freely down her checks.

I snorted. "Well isn't that sweet. About time you decided to forgive Phoebe for her going after Rodger, but isn't it funny that you are forgiving her _now_, when it's me who's attacking her!"

"Shut up Piper," Prue said turning back to me but moving forward so she was protecting Phoebe from me.

"Don't tell me to shut up when I'm telling the truth." I breathed heavly as I felt my chest clench as my anger rose to a new height.

"Let's all calm down and talk about this ..." Andy said stepping in front of Prue and I with his hands up.

I flicked my wrist and froze him.

"How dare you freeze him **AGAIN**!" Prue screamed turning her face into an nasty shade of purple.

"I can do to him what I feel like it." I smiled smugly.

"No!" Prue said.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it!" I demanded with my right eye brow raising.

"This." And with that I felt a pillow hit the back of my head. Hard.

I flick my wrist towards Prue and Prue just smiled at me, and another pillow hit the back of my head harder than the first. I fell forward and landed on my hands and knees. I felt my tears overwhelm me and I just laid down in a fertial postion and pulled my knees to me and sobbed.

I felt arms wrap themselves around me. They were so familiar, so safe, I was back in my childhood as allowed the arms to pull me closer to a thin warm body. I closed my eyes as I allowed my mother figure to comfort me. I knew it was Prue because only Prue knew when I needed to be wrapped up in my mother's arms. Only Prue could offer that mother's love even though my mother was dead and totally unreplaceable. I just clung to Prue's arm as I finally allowed my emotions of this day to overcome me.

"Better." Prue softly asked as she finally was able to help me sit up, and she was softly my eyes with the tissue that Phoebe had handed her. She leaned forward and gently tapped my nose with her index finer and smiled gently.

"I'm so sorry Prue." I whisper.

"What for?" Prue gently asked. All ready knowing why I was sorry, but Prue always knew that I needed to talk my feelings through so she waited for me to explain my anger at her.

"I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, or you Phoebe." I looked behind Prue to where Phoebe was sitting on the couch next to Andy who had once more unfrozen. He looked back at me with such compassion on his face, that I was glad that Prue had told him our secret, I could always use my big brother again. Andy was always like a big brother to Phoebe and I while we were going up.

"It's all right Piper. I totally undestand." Phoebe said with a nod. She raised her eye brows and gently nodded in Prue's direction.

"Ok what's going on?" Prue asked in a knowning voice as she watched Phoebe and mine silent interplay with our eyes and head. "Out with it you two."

"Piper's should be the one to say it." Phoebe said. "She knows where I stand." She leaned back against the couch.

Prue turned to me. "Piper..."

I shook my head. "No Prue, I – I can't. I don't want you hating dad anymore than you all ready do." I back away from Prue and stood to my feet and I walked towards the door. I couldn't cause my sister to hate our father any more than she did; and I know the news about Paige would do that. _Damn Paige_.

"What else did Victor do!" Prue demanded.

I don't answer, I just wanted out of the room.

"Piper!" Prue demanded.

Before I reached the hallway a vase through past me and against the wall. I stopped and turned slowly around and stared wide eyed at my big sister. "Don't make me Prue. I mean it. You don't want to know." Tears glistened from my eyes. "Please just let it go."

"What else did Victor do?" Prue softly demanded. "I'm not giving this one up Piper, I know you want to protect Victor but I need to know, I have the right to know. Now tell me."

"She has a right to know Piper." Phoebe said jumping to her feet and walking to join Prue. "Tell her."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Than I'm going too." Phoebe turned to face Prue. "Dad has ad ..."

"**SHUT UP PHOEBE HALLEWILL! DO NOT WILLING CAUSE HAVOC IN THIS FAMILY!**" I scream my anger returning full force. "I will not allow you to destroy this family. Not the way dad has done."

Phoebe turned to me and shook her head. "Let it go Piper. What's done is done. Let's just deal with it now. Our family will survive."

"Just keep this one secret Phoebe! Just this one fucking bloody secret! Can you bloody do that!" I shout.

"I have keep us being witches a secret." Phoebe shouted but not as loudly or as angerly as I am. "This isn't time for us to keep secrets from each other, Piper. We aren't children any longer. We are witches now, we are the _Charmed Ones_, we have the _power of three_. We can't afford to have anything between us any longer, our lives depend on it now." She said in her normal voice with concern, love, and complete knowledge in her voice.

I wasn't having non of the truth that was shouting from my baby sister's voice. I shake my head too and far. "No. I'm sorry but even I wish I didn't know this _truth_, myself. There is no bloody way I'm going to have Prue know the truth about what daddy did because she's going to go off the deep end."

"I can speak for myself you know." Prue said in a harsh voice but underlining the concern and confusion that was her soul. "Tell me what Victor did, Piper, it's going to be all right. I promise I won't go off the deep end."

"I don't believe you." I whisper. "Look I'm going to call dad and cancel the dinner tonight. And I'm going to tell him to get the hell out of San Fransico and never darken our lives again." With that I walked to the stair case and walked slowly up allowing my hands to run up the smooth polish of the wood.

**Leo's POV  
**

I knew I had to intervine here. This wasn't going according to the Elder's plan. It wasn't going according to Patty's plan. She had set in motions a family reunion for her four daughters ever since she died and appeared to Victor about finding Paige and raising her himself. Before I could step out and let the sisters know of my presence blue and white lights lit up in front of me. I waited for Paige to appear before me. But it wasn't Paige.

"Leo you can't do what you are thinking of doing." Natalie my friend who had become a white lighter when I came one appeared in front of me. She used the white lighter language so the Halliwell sisters and Andy couldn't hear us.

"I have to stop this before it get's out of hand. I have to protect the _Charmed Ones_." I said imploying.

"It's against the rules Leo. The Elders can recycle you if you take matters into your own hands." Natalie said placing her right hand on top of my right shoulder. "The Elders _will_ recycle you if you don't allow this matter to run it's proper course."

"The Elders for saw this!" I yelped stepping back from Natalie.

"Yes." Natalie said matter of factly. "We are during with the Warren / Halliwell blood line after all."

"They should have told me when I first became a white lighter and was assigned to the Warren / Halliwell blood line." I frowned as I shake my head.

"Why? It wouldn't have made any difference if you had known before hand, you are not a mortal any longer Leo Wyatt; you are a angel, by your own chosen by the way." Natalie said meaningfully.

I thought back to when I had died in the battle field of World War II, I was in the middle of trying to save one of the privates, a mere kid himself, when a bomb had hit a foot away from us. I had watched as the kid inistally went up to Heaven with a smile on his face; and the next thing I knew I was surrounding by these glorious beings all in white and with such smiles and peace on their faces that I just knew that I wanted to be one of them. The next thing he knew he felt such peace over come him and he learned about the family of good witches that he was charged with to keep safe at all cost. "I need to protect my charages, all five of them."

"You only have four. Pruandence, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Benett." Natalie firmly stated.

"You forgot Victor Bennett." I said with a frown.

"Victor Bennett is a mortal, he has no magical powers, he doesn't need a white lighter." Natalie said with her hands folded in front of her.

"Victor Bennett has chosen of his own free will to adopt and love Paige, to raise her and to protect her from the demons and warlocks who have been trying to kill her from the moment Paige was born." I said softly but in a firm voice. "Victor Bennett deserves to have a white lighter. Even if the Elders don't deem it necessary." I look out through the crack of the door and see that Piper hadn't made it all the way up the stairs. Thankfully Piper was taking her time to leave her sisters. So there was still time.

"Why do you think Victor Bennett hadn't been taken out of the picture sooner?" Natalie said.

I turn quickly away from the scene at the stair case to stare wide eyed at Natalie. "What are you implying?" I deminded as I wrapped my arms tightly across my chest.

"Now that the sisters know about Paige's existance, there is no need for Victor to protect Paige any longer." Natalie sighed. "The Elders sent me to tell you that Victor will be removed from Paige's life. Tonight." She stepped back and was about to orb when I suddenly grabbed her arms.

"No you don't." I growled as I hissed and we both orbed out of the Halliwell manor to up there. I was going to fight for my charage. Victor Bennett wasn't going to go anywhere.

**Piper's POV**

"You can't run from this Piper." Prue said softly but in a dead tone.

I contiune silenlty up the stairs. I don't know why I was moving in slow motion, when all I wanted to do was storm up stairs pick up the phone and call dad's penthouse and tell him that there was no bloody hell we would be joining him and his spawn from hell fake daughter for dinner tonight or any night. That he and that interloper had to leave us the hell alone and never darken our door steps again. It was that simple. But for some reason I felt complied to take my sweet ass time.

"If you aren't going to tell me than I am just going to go to Victor's hotel room, right now." Prue said turning towards the door.

I whirl around and scream. "**STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM DAD'S PENTHOUSE!**" I shut my mouth quickly before I said anything else.

Prue turned around. "So Victor has a pile of money. Why are you trying to keep that from me! Why have you been so upset that not ten minutes ago you were broken in my arms on the living room floor." She titled her head and stared up at me. "No there's more to this. What is it Piper Halliwell." She gave me Gram's glare. The glare that Grams used and always got the unwanted information from us while we were growing up.

I reminded mumed as I wrapped my arms across my chest.

"Don't make me use my powers on you again Piper." Prue said as glared up at me. "If I use my powers for the third time on your since the fight that you had started than you won't be standing anymore. You will wish for death after I am done."

"Prue ..." Phoebe gasped. She stared wide eyed at Prue.

"You really want to know what dad has done, you really want to know why you will hate daddy for all time after this information comes to light." I said through my teeth.

"Yes." Prue simply nodded.

"Tell her Piper." Phoebe looked at me and than turned to look at Prue.

"What the hell. I'm done protecting dad. He gets what he deserves." I nod my head firmly. "After dad left us the second and final time after mom died ... he took it upon himself to ..." I pause as my good senses infaded once more.

"Piper ... just tell me what Victor did." Prue said gently as she watched me struggle with myself.

I shake my head. "I can't ... don't make me. Please." I looked pleading down at Prue's face.

"You need to get out of you Piper. This information is all ready killing you inside, I don't want you keeping this to yourself." Prue said softly. "What did Victor take it upon himself to do?"

I close my eyes and I saw Paige standing next to dad. I saw dad's relaxed and happy face as he looked and talked about Paige. I open my eyes and screamed. "**DAD TOOK IT UPON HIMSELF TO GO OUT AND ADOT A LITTLE GIRL. HE FUCKING RAISED HER INSTEAD OF FUCKING COMING HOME TO US!**" I turn and rush up the stairs to my room but not before I heard.

"What?" Prue softly said.

"Her name is Paige. She's our baby adopted sister." Phoebe said in a soft but relieved voice. "You will simply love her Prue, as much as I all ready do."

I didn't hear anymore that my sisters said because I rushed into my room and slammed the door. I slumped down against my bedroom door and wrapped my arms around my knees and broke down in heart wreaching sobs.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**

**_Paigethesuperwhitelighters Author's Note: The reference to the whitelighter, Natalie, is taken from the third season epsiode "Blinded by the WhiteLighter light", I just loved the character so much that I had to add her in this story._**


	8. Getting to the hotel

**Prue's POV**

Of all the thing I thought Piper and Phoebe were going to say, Victor adopting another daughter, I was not expecting that. That asshole had adopted another daughter, but couldn't come home to us? As angry as I was with Dad-, no not Dad. He will never be Dad to me again. After twenty years, he expects us to just jump into his arms and be a happy family again? If he actually thinks that, he is more crazy then I thought. I calmed myself down and turned to Phoebe. "I know you are excited about Paige, but I am not really crazy about this. Victor had enough time to raise someone else, but not us?" I can't believe him. I am going to calm down now, and not bite Phoebe's head off. Andy wrapped an arm around me, comforting me, and I was so glad he wasn't afraid of what we were.

"Prue, please don't be mad at Paige for what Dad did," Phoebe pleaded with me.

"I will remain civil with her. But if he is expecting me to be all nice to him, he can kiss my ass." Andy rubbed my back, and I started to calm down. Phoebe looked towards the stairs, a solemn look on her face. I realized that Phoebe kept re-playing the argument over and over in her head. I pulled myself away from Andy, and walked over to Phoebe. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You ok Phoebs?" I asked her, she tensed up, and she blinked several times.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "I'm going to go get ready for dinner with Dad," and with that she ran up the stairs. I knew something was bugging her, but I knew I should leave her be for the moment, maybe going to see our deadbeat father will cheer her up, but it is just making me more fed up. I do not know if I am going to be strong enough for me and my sisters to be able to face Victor. I started to pick at my cuticles on my fingernails nervously, and felt Andy's hand on my own shoulder. "I know you are nervous about going to go see him,"

"I don't think I am going to able to see him, not with her being there, and just not being strong enough for Piper and Phoebe throughout this whole ordeal."

"You don't have to be alone," Andy said as I turned around to face him. Is he asking, what I think he is asking?

"You want to come to dinner with us?" I asked smiling. "Please do," I said, feeling a lot of the fear I had dissapate.

"Anything for you Prue." I am so glad to have an understanding boyfriend. I just wish Phoebe and Piper could have some peace of mind right now.

**Phoebe's POV**

As I started to do my make-up, Piper's harsh words that she had said to me came back, bringing back the tears I had been holding down. She didn't even know what happened during the "Roger" incident. When I had been bartending, Roger had started to hit on me while I was working, non-stop. I even went as far as having the boss to throwing him out.

I finally had enough after months of this, and went to his apartment to tell him to stop, or I would tell Prue. The next thing I had known, he had his lips pressed against mine, and that is when Prue walked in. I was blamed! I gasped as sobs racked my body. I guess I am always just going to be Freebie in everyone's minds.

**Piper's POV**

"_How could you allow yourself to get hurt, Piper!" Chef Moore exploded waving his hands after Phoebe had walked out of ear shot._

_I blinked in surprise. Well not really surprised that Chef Moore would be behaving like this, he was an gourmet chef after all, but I was surprised that he had actually smiled at Phoebe and said not to worry about my hands and knees. "I'm sorry Chef Moore. It couldn't be helped." I shrugged my shoulders._

"_I needed you to be here today after all Piper, my assistant chef quite on me today and I needed you to cook." Chef Moore said shaking his head._

_My heart quicken as I realized what he had said. Chef Moore was actually going to allow me to cook in his precious kitchen. This was my chance to prove to him that I would be much better in the kitchen as a chef, which I am by the way, thank you very much, instead of being a stupid hostress. I should have been a chef at Quakes, but she had used her power to freeze time for personal gain and the powers to be decided to teach me a lesson and make her a hostess instead._

"_I can't have you hear with your hands and knees all banged up. You are on medical leave until you heal." Chef Moore shook his head and walked towards his office._

_I just watched dumfounded as I watched my boss leave me without anything else. I just lost my chance to being a chef because of a stubid accident. I close my eyes as I forced my anger at Phoebe out of my soul. I can't allow Phoebe to know that this had happened, ever. I can't hurt her in my short temper over losing an chance to finally be a chef, Phoebe would just blame herself for a long time._

I shook my head to clear it as earlier today at _Quake _entered my mind. I had promised myself not to show Phoebe how angry I was at her, I mean yea I was angry that because of her triping the night before and causing me to fall and scrape my hands and knees, that lead me to losing my one chance to prove to Chef Moore what a terrfic chef I truly am, so I can finally do what I should have been doing since I got hired at _Quake_ for.

I shouldn't have attacked Phoebe the way I did, she was just excited about seeing dad again, and she's happy to have a little sister herself now. But the shock of dad's news that he had adopted Paige and decided not to return home to us was too much for me to handle. So in classical Halliwell tradition I had allowed my short temper to rule me and I blew up. Instead of yelling at dad for his treatment at us; I had rushed from the penthouse and had taken it out on Phoebe. Phoebe who didn't deserve my attack.

"_You made it." Phoebe smiled still ashamed of her behavior the previous night and the fact that she hurt her sister. She looked down and saw that Piper had banged her hands where she had scraped them. "I'm so sorry Piper. I didn't mean for you to have to go to work with hurt hands."_

_Piper walked over and sat down on the bed. "My boss called and told me that he didn't need me today after. So I have the whole day to spend time with my baby sister." She tossed her legs length wise on top of Phoebe's comforter. "So what would you like to do today?"_

"_I wish I could heal you so that you won't have to be in pain for the next few days." Phoebe mu mered as she leaned against Piper's willing shoulder. "I wish I could go back to last night and not take the first sip."_

"_You can't change the past Phoebe." Piper wrapped her right hand across her sister's shoulder and pulled her more tightly to her side. "You just have to learn from your mistakes and not repeat them."_

Now if I can only take my own advice. My sudden attack on Phoebe this afternoon wasn't my first attack on her. I had attacked her plenty times while growning up. I can still hearing Grams lecturing me on not attacking my sister unfairly. That I shouldn't take my temper out on my sisters. But damn it all to hell today just proved that I still haven't learned my lesson. I may never learn it, I am twenty five now for crying out loud. I'm a full grown adult and today I acted no better than a two year old.

"_You have said that to me over and over for the exact same reason over the years, Piper and I'll never learn." Phoebe tilted her head up to meet her sister's compassionate eyes._

"_Yes you will." Piper gently said and leaned down and gently kissed her sister on the forehead. "It just takes you a little longer is all." She pulled away and wrapped her other arm around her little sister and pulled her against her chest._

I knew that I had to make things right with Phoebe, before we went to see dad and P ... that other person. God I couldn't even say that girl's name even to myself. I sighed as I stood to my feet and walked over to my vanity mirror and I just stared at myself reflecting. I was a total and ulter mess. I grab a few tissues and quickly wiped away the mascura streaks off my checks. I quickly wiped off all the make up and gotten my face back into the face that I wanted the world to see. I got off the chair and turned to the cloest and pulled out a sun dress that I had always loved. I couldn't help but hope that dad would like me in it. I slip on my shoes and head out of my bedroom.

I walk a few movements till I reached Phoebe's closed door. I pause and was about to knock when I thought I heard a sniffle. I move my head closer to the closed door and press my head against the door and I could hear my baby sister sobbing inside. I quickly open the door and rush over to where Phoebe was sitting with her head bowed in her arms sobbing. "Oh Phoebe, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I wrap my arms around my baby sister's shoulders and pulled her towards me. I held her while Phoebe cried.

Phoebe lifted her head and took the tissue that I held out to her. She blew her nose with a loud honk.

"I'm so sorry for attacking you today, you didn't deserve it. You were all happy about seeing dad again, as you well should be." I softly said as I gently wiped away her tears with a tissue.

"Yea I was, and still am." Phoebe nodded her head. "I'm happy about the news about Paige also."

I tried to hide my scowl but to no success. "That's your own buisness. As long as you understand that I'll never accept Paige into this family."

"You will, in time, once the shock wears off." Phoebe said in a knowning voice.

"I don't wish to discuss P ... that woman right now." I said trying to force my voice to stay calm. "I came in here to apolize for attacking you today, Phoebe, you didn't deserve to bear the bunt of my temper tandum."

"It's ok, Piper." Phoebe softly said as she turned back to redo her make up.

"I shouldn't have brought up Roger, I – I didn't mean to." I stood to my feet and walked over and sat at the end of my baby sister's bed as I watched her put her make up.

Phoebe finished with her make up before she turned around to face me fully in the face. "Now that Prue has finally forgiven me, Roger is a mote issue and need never to be discussed again." She stood to her feet and walked over to her closets and pulled out her faviote dress.

"Ok." I said with a nod. "But I should never have brought it up."

Phoebe walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, she picked up my hand in both of hers and she smiled gently in my eyes. "In a way I'm glad you did. If you hadn't screamed at me the way you did, than Prue wouldn't have defend me and than forgiven me. So I have you to thank for allowing Prue and I work to become closer once more."

I didn't know what to say to this so I remind silent and leaned my head onto her shoulder. We sat like this for seveal minutes till Prue called up the stair case.

"Piper, Phoebe it's time to go and meet Victor and Paige for dinner." In a mono tonless voice.

I sat up once more and watched as Phoebe jumped to her feet and rushed from the bedroom. I stood to my feet and straigned my dress as I walked from Phoebe's bedroom. Only Phoebe was truly happy and looking forward to this dinner with dad and Paige. Only Phoebe was truly happy at having dad back in our lives. **  
**

**  
****Phoebe's POV**

**  
**I stopped and waited for Piper to catch up to me. I am glad she apologized for what she said, and now that our fight is finally over, she will never bring it up again, I hope. She nor Prue seemed very excited that we are finally going to be able to see Dad all together, as a family. I guess I am the only one who is still excited. I just wish that Piper and Prue would just accept Paige. 

I flashed Piper a smile and we slowly headed downstairs. "I am so glad we are finally going to be able to see him all together as sisters." Piper just nodded in response, and I am probably going to expect the same from Prue. The only way she is getting there is because of us, and Andy coming too I suppose. I wish me and Piper could find love like Prue and Andy have, it is true.

Prue didn't look very happy about going as we all piled into the car and Andy had the driver's seat. He started it up, and as he drove it was just an uncomfortable silence, that just refused to go away. For what is was worth, Prue gave me a weak smile.

**Victor's POV**

"What if they don't come?" I couldn't help but say for the millioniath time. "I have never given reason for them to want to spend any time with me."

"That's not true dad, and you very well know it." Paige placed a gentle but firm hand on my check as she foucesd all her attention on to me. "You love them and deep down underneath all the hurt they know it. They love you and they will come tonight. All three of them."

"You hadn't seen Prue this afternoon when I surprised her at her office." I shook my head. "From what Leo had about Prue's power rage this afternoon due to my visit, there is no way that Prue is going to want to be a hundred feet from me." I frowned deeply. "No Prue won't come. She wouldn't want to risk hurting anyone if her powers go out of wack because of her deep anger towards me."

**Piper's POV**

"Ok here is the deal. Once we get to dad's table I'm going to freeze the room." I said holding out my hands to keep my sisters and Andy from walking towards the hotel's front door which we were a mere fifty feet from.

"Why?" Phoebe asked with a shake of her head.

"That way Prue and Andy can see what type of girl Paige is without having Dad try to pressure Prue into accepting Paige into the family." I firmly said.

Prue raised her eye brows on this note. "You don't have freeze the room, Piper. You only have to do it if there is danger. Personal gain and all."

"Personal gain?" Andy asked raising his eye brows.

"We aren't allowed to use our powers for personal gain. That is what seperates witches from warlocks and demons. Evil plays by no rules while good has to play by rules." Prue explained.

"Just as mere mortals have to go on the right path inside of the wrong path." Andy nodded.

"I wish Paige didn't have to be at the dinner tonight." I said with a shake of my head. "With any luck she'll realize that she's not welcomed and she'll not be there."

"Paige is so too welcomed. She's family Piper." Phoebe quickly said.

"She's _not_ my family." I frowned.

Prue sighed through her nose. "Look we best get inside. People are wondering why we are just standing here instead of going into hotel." She hadn't missed the odd looks they were receiving from passer byers and from the hotel staff just inside the door. She led the way up the stairs with Andy close by her side and she entered the hotel when the door opened from the greeter.

I followed slowly behind Phoebe into the lobby and walked towards the dinning area. I stopped behind the others as I saw that dad and Paige were sitting at a table that seated six talking intently to themselves. Neighter one of them looked up to see if we were coming. I frowned.

"So that's Paige." Prue said softly.

**Paige's POV**

"Have faith." I said softly leaning forward and kissing my adopted father's check. I felt eyes on me and I looked over my father's shoulder and saw with relief my sisters ... all three of them were at the enterance of the dinning room staring at us. Phoebe looked happy to see us, Prue had a odd look on her face, and Piper ... boy if looks could kill. I leaned back and smiled at my father. "Turn to the enterance."

Dad turned slowly around and saw his daughters standing just waiting. He slowly stood to his feet and walked towards the entance towards his three grown daughters. I watched as they talked for a moment and dad turned and led the way back to the table. I stood to my feet and held out my hand towards my oldest sister. "You must be Prue, I'm Paige." I waited for my oldest sister to take my hand into hers.

I watched the young man at Prue's side give her arm a gentle squeeze before Prue reached out and took my hand firmly into hers. "Pleased to meet Paige." I heard my oldest sister say in a strained voice.

"Nice to finally meet you." I said softly. "I have heard so much about you, Piper and Phoebe growing up that I feel I had known you my entire life." I didn't let Prue's hand go. I wanted to see what Prue would do. If she would accept me as her "adopted" sister as fast as Phoebe had or if she would hate me like Piper did.

"May I ask when dad adopted you? How old were you and what year?" Prue finally dropped my hand and she sat down in the chair that was oppoisot mine but far away from Victor's. I sat down after I made sure that everyone else had sat down.

"1979, I was two and half years old when da ..." I didn't miss the dark look that Piper shot my way. "I mean when Victor found me."

**Piper's POV**

"So dad adopted you a year after mom died. Nice." I shook my head and glared over at my father. "How long _after_ you abandoned your three daughters did you decided that you _just_ had to adopt a little girl?"

"I found Paige two months after I left the manor and you girls in your grandmother's capable hands." Dad softly said. "I wanted to bring Paige to the manor and be raised with your three girls and have your grandmother to help raise four daughters, but it was unsafe for Paige to do so."

That's it, I had heard enough and I raised my fists and frooze the room. But something was off way off, Paige wasn't frozen.

"What the hell..." I stormed.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**PaigetheSuperWhiteLighter Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long delay in the update of this story everyone. The fault lays totally in my lap. My lap top comptuer on which I have Open Office downloaded had crashed on me a few weeks ago; and it took me a while to figue out why and fix the problem. CharmedFan90 has been so kind in letting me be the one to post the chapters; so I had been saving the working chapters on my hard drive and when my computer crashed I couldn't get to the work until this very day.**_

_**I'm happy to report that my computer problems are about fixed and I'll be able to update the stories at a much faster rate once more. Thank you CharmedFan90 for you patience and understanding. Also to all our loyal readers: thank you for hanging in there.**_


	9. OK No Dinner

**Prue's POV**

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with Victor?" I snapped at Paige.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Paige started, but instantly I cut her off.

"Why aren't you frozen?" I shot at her, gripping the edges of the table. She didn't say anything, and instantly a fork shot into the wall barely missing Paige's ear. "Are you just going to sit there, or you going to answer me?" I growled.

"Prue stop," Phoebe said, grabbing one of my stiff arms, and trying to shake me out of staring at Paige. "Stop giving her the third degree,"

"Why should she Phoebe?" Piper shot, "this chick is probably a warlock anyway,"

"Piper…come on Dad trusts her, we should," Phoebe tried, but instantly I shut her up with a glare. Paige was still silent, and I turned back to her.

"Why should we trust _Victor_?" I asked, stressing his first name, giving him a glare. He had the most stupidest look on his face, and I shook my head in disgust at him. "He probably would try and steal the _Book of Shadows_ even if he probably wasn't under a spell,"

"Look…I am no warlock…" Paige said nervously.

"I do not know who you think you are trying to mess with…in case you do not know we are the _Charmed Ones_," I spat, and squinted my eyes at her, and sent her flying out of her chair and crashing into the wall.

"Oh my god Prue!" Phoebe shouted, and instantly went rushing towards Paige. I rolled my eyes as she checked on Paige. "God what the hell is the matter with you Prue?"

"**Prudence Halliwell, what the hell are you doing**?" Victor roared at me.

**Victor's POV**

I suddenly saw Paige flying out of her chair and into the wall. _Hard. _I knew than that my daughters had received their powers. I don't know which of my daughters froze me, but I knew it was my oldest whom sent Paige flying. "**Prudence Halliwell, what the hell are you doing?**" I roared.

"What. I was protecting my sisters and I from a warlock." Prue glared at me folding her arms tightly around her chest.

Before I could speak; Phoebe's voice came to my ears.

"Paige …. Paige … Oh God, Paige wake up." Phoebe's voice cried out.

I blinked and I turned and ran over to where Paige had fallen and Phoebe was trying to tend to her. I knelt down and saw that Paige was out cold. I bent down and softly spoke in her ear. "It's ok baby, you are quite safe. Time to wake up. Wake up to daddy."

**Piper's POV**

I couldn't tear my eyes off my father leaning over another woman and being all fatherly towards her. Using the voices that he used on me before he left the manor when I was eight years old. I begged him to stay, but in the same voice that he was using towards Paige, he told me that he couldn't, and that he couldn't take me and my sisters with him. Than he had turned and left. He just left.

My heart harden even more towards Paige. I was concerned for her yes; I didn't want her to die or be seriously hurt or anything. But I won't deny that I'm very proud of Prue for doing what she did to Paige.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Oh my god…" I whispered. "I am so sorry Paige," I whispered. How could Prue just do that? Especially doing this in public, but to our adopted sister? "Dad…I am so sorry," I apologized for Prue, who would refuse to apologize to them. I turned to Prue. "Oh my god, Prue you could have killed her!"

"Phoebe…" Dad said my name softly and I turned back to her, "She is fine," he repeated and I started to calm down, but I wasn't even backing down. Prue didn't look in the least sorry about what she did. Before I yelled at her more, I ripped the fork out of the wall.

"Don't you talk to me like that Phoebe Halliwell," Prue shot at me.

"Girls please," Dad said, trying to step in, while still trying to wake up Paige. I sat down back next to them, still glaring at Prue.

**Prue's POV**

"Don't talk to me like you are our father. You lost that right when you walked out our door twenty years ago," I growled.

"Prue please…" Phoebe shot from where she was sitting, and I just rolled my eyes. I stood up, and stood next to Piper.

"As soon as the scene unfreezes, we are leaving," I snapped at Phoebe.

"No Prue," Phoebe shot. "We need to be sure that Paige is going to be ok,"

"Who gives a fuck?" I shouted, and Piper had to grab a plate hovering in the air, and put it down.

**Victor's POV**

"Nice catch sweet heart. I can tell you are quite used to Prue's powers going out of control." I said with a tight nod over at Piper. I turned back to look down at Paige. _Please Paige, be all right. Come on darling, I need you here. Please wake up. Oh God, Patty I can't lose her. Her sisters can't lose her. Not yet. Not like this. Those four are going to grow old together, raise their families together. You promised. Patty help. Paige needs you. _My soul was crying out for Patty's spirit to reach Paige's and bring Paige back to me.

"Daddy …." Phoebe's voice entered my brain once more.

"It's going to be all right baby." I softly said turning to smile kindly at my youngest daughter.

Phoebe didn't look convinced she looked back down at Paige and she began to shed some tears. "Paigey you have to wake up sweetheart. I have _just_ have a chance to be a big sister to you little darling."

I listened as Phoebe talked softly to her half sister whom she just thinks is her adopted sister.

**Patty's POV**

_Oh God, Patty I can't lose her. Her sisters can't lose her. Not yet. Not like this. Those four are going to grow old together, raise their families together. You promised. Patty help. Paige needs you. _

I felt my spirit enter Paige.

"Paige darling." I said walking over to where my youngest daughter was on the ground in the pitch black which was the deepest reaches of her soul. She was rolled into a ball; like the time when Victor found her in the alley way when she was two and ½ year old all beaten and starved. "Oh baby." I wished myself next to my daughter and the next thing I knew I had gathered Paige into my arms and I was rocking back and forth.

Paige just dug her finger nails deeper into my shoulder as she tried to crawl back into my womb. "It's going to be all right baby. Mommy is here. You are safe. You are quite safe." I began to sign the lull bye that I sung to her the minutes she was born and placed into my arms. And the lull bye that I sang to her when I was able to visit her after Victor had found her. Paige just hung on more tightly but she did stop trying to get back into me. I knew she didn't feel safe, yet, but I would do my best to get her to open up to me and get her to realize that she still had living to do. A lot of living.

**Piper's POV**

"Let's freaking go now." I said turning to face Prue with her arms folded across her chest.

"Andy can hitch a ride with Phoebe, Dad and Paige to the manor."

"Who's says _they_ are invited to the manor!" Prue waved her hands over to where dad was still leaning over Paige.

"You know that Dad won't leave things as they are. He's going to demand access to the manor. We can't stop him." Truthfully I didn't want to stop daddy from coming to the manor. I just wish that he wouldn't bring _that woman_ with him.

**Prue's POV**

"Oh please Piper, like he can force his way into our house. We are witches for Christ sake," I sighed.

"Prue, how can you say that?" Phoebe said to me, tears flowing freely from her eyes, and moved one of her hands down to Paige's.

"How can you not say it Phoebe?" Is she that blind? Victor was about to open his mouth again, but instantly I cut him off by shouting, "You think my powers are out of control, just wait," I spat. I so cannot wait until Phoebe gets mad enough to the point where she won't care if I throw Victor telekinetically into oblivion.

"Prue…despite what has happened here…I still want Dad to come over," Piper softly whispered.

"Piper," I said looking at her.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Prue…just back off will you?" I snapped, wiping my tears with my free hand. "If Dad and Paige still want to come, they are more than welcomed to," I snapped.

"Phoebe…" she started angrily, and I can tell she was barely controlling her powers.

"Two against one," I chirped in. "We win," I said, and then I turned back to Paige, and attempted to wake her up. I smoothed her black hair from her face. "Paige…please wake up…."

**Paige POV**

I could hear the voices. Angry voices. I heard my sisters fighting with dad. I heard my dad scream angry at Prue, but than he was talking smoothly and loving to me. So I knew that daddy was calming down from what Prue did to me in her fit of protectiveness for Piper, Phoebe and her. I was waiting till the right moment before I opened my eyes and let daddy know that I was all right; but than all the shouting happened and I went into myself as I wrapped myself to keep me safe. All the angry vibes that was running off of Prue and Piper was taking me back to when I was a baby; before daddy found me and loved me.

I couldn't handle it, so I crawled into the deepest darkest place that my soul reached and I crawled up into a ball and just prayed that someone, anyone, would come and rescue me. And suddenly I felt mommy's arms tight around me. I felt safe but I still felt the anger and the scary feelings, so I tried desperately to get back inside my mommies belly so she could keep me safe for all time.

Mommy sang the lull bye that she sang to me after daddy told me that mommy's spirit was the spirit of my natural mother. I was happy that mommy had told solid when she gathered me into her arms for the first time. At least the first time that _I_ remembered. I felt safe than. I tried willing myself to feel safe once more. But there was still anger and hurt out there. For me …. I know that all this anger was because of me. I can't stop shaking.

**Victor's POV**

I felt my soul tear to pieces as I felt Paige's fear. All I wanted to do was gather Paige to me and rock her back and forth. But I didn't dare. The knock on Paige's head was a major factor. Just in case Paige didn't come too in a minute or two; I was going to have to call 911. And I can't risk moving Paige just in case there was brain damage.

_Please Patty help Paige realize that she's safe with me and her sisters. I can't lose her. Please don't let me lose her. I love her. Do you hear me Paigey, I love you my daughter. I always had and I always will. You are my sunshine in my darkest part of my life. Come back to daddy sweetheart. _

**Piper's POV**

I kept a sharp eye on the room around us and I saw in relief that it was still frozen. I looked down at my watch and saw that my freeze had been in effect for two in half minutes all ready. I was quite proud really; so far this is the longest that my freezes have stood. I looked back to where dad and Phoebe were kneeling at Paige's side; at Phoebe's words.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Paige…please…" I whimpered to her, and finally I broke down, and I felt Dad wrap an arm around me, and held me like I am sure he did when I was a baby.

"Shh…Paige is going to be fine," he whispered, but I knew he was also trying to convince himself of that as well. Prue…how could you do this to her?

**Prue's POV**

As I continued to stare at Phoebe and Victor huddled over Paige, I finally started to feel some sympathy for Paige. She clearly wasn't a warlock…and I had to come to terms with that. I saw how Phoebe looked at me…it was worse than the shocked look she gave me at the manor. I tentatively walked towards them, and bent down to look at Paige, but Phoebe glared at me.

"Stay away from her, you have hurt her enough already…" she said venomously. I started at the tone of her voice, and the anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

**Paige's POV**

The yelling has finally stopped. But I could still feel the anger in the room. I tightened my hold on my mommy as I closed my eyes and tried to place my self in my safe place. Which was in my mommies arms and daddy was leaning over us talking soothing to me. We were a family, just mommy, daddy and I. I felt my soul calm and I opened my eyes. But instead of seeing mom, I saw the concern in my dad's face, Phoebe's crying and Prue looking down cast.

"Uhhh …. Hello." I softly said finding that my voice. "What happened?"

Dad simply just gathered me into his arms and hugged the dear life out of me. "Oh Paige, thank God." He cried. I felt his tear drops on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and whispered. "It's ok daddy, I'm ok." We stayed like that for God I don't know how long.

**Piper's POV**

I looked at the scene in front of me while my heart and soul dropped lower than it had ever before. My soul was broken as I saw _my_ daddy hugging someone else's child and being all daddy with her. Paige isn't even dad's blood and dad is acting like he helped create her.

I looked over at Prue and saw an expression on her face that I had never seen before in my life. It was …. I can't even describe it. Not even to myself. I tore my eyes off of Prue and looked at Phoebe who was sitting next to Phoebe and I could easily read the expression on my baby sister's face. It was sheer relief, happiness. But than it was anger as she swung around to slap Prue. _Hard._

"How could you do that, Prue? How could you practically kill Paige?" Phoebe shouted as she pushed Prue away from her, daddy and Paige. "Get out of here; I don't want you any way near my baby sister."

Before Prue could respond I jumped in. "Paige is not your baby sister. She's just dad's adopted daughter. She doesn't share DNA with us. She's _not_ our sister." I roared.

I saw Paige try to crawl deeper into dad's chest and I saw deep fear in her eyes from where her face was pressed on dad's shoulder facing me. I felt bad … but I was still too hurt to even care how Paige felt.

"Piper …." Phoebe glared at me. She turned back to dad and Paige and moved over so she could place her hand on Paige's back. "It's ok sweetheart. Piper is just upset is all, she'll calm down soon. She didn't mean what she said." She began to rub Paige's back. "Piper and Prue love you, just as much as I do."

Before I could say anything; I felt Prue's arm on my arm. I turned angry eyes at her and she just shook her head meaningfully at me.

I sighed and I looked quickly down at my watch and saw that my freeze had been in effect for a full four minutes. I knew that we didn't have much more time to get back to where we were before I froze the room.

"Everyone lets just leave the dinning room, forget about dinner, which no one wants to eat anymore any way." Prue said into the now silent room. "Victor, I suggest you and Paige stand up now; before the freeze wears off, other wise we have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

**Victor's POV**

"Darling …." I softly said in Paige's ear. I felt her tighten in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and stood to my feet after I gave the nod to Phoebe. "We'll meet you at the manor." I said as I carried Paige out of the dinning room.

I knew that people were looking at me funny but I didn't give a damn. I knew was I had to get Paige out of the hotel and away from her sisters for the moment. I had to make sure that she was all right. I knew that if I took her up to the penthouse; than Paige might not be up to coming to the manor. I had to get her to manor. So I carried her out to the parking lot where my car was and after I managed to put her in the passenger seat and buckle her belt, I rushed around to the driver's seat. I waited for her to speak.

"Thanks daddy." Paige softly said as she looked me fully in my face. I could tell that she was coming around once more. "I don't know what happened."

"Prue thought you were a warlock and her powers against you." I sighed deeply. Piper unfroze me right when you went flying out of your chair and into the wall. You hit it, _hard. _You were out for three ½ minutes. "

"Ouch. No wonder why I have a goose egg at the back of my head." Paige said raising her right hand to gently touch the back of her head.

"I wanted to call Leo; but the girls don't know about Leo yet. Also the girls haven't learned about white lighters yet." I sighed. "I had to wait for you to come around and when the freeze was undone than I was going to call 911 if you hadn't come around." I brought a shaky hand to Paige's chin. "Oh God, Paige, I was so scared. I honesty thought I was going to lose you because I couldn't' protect you the way I had in the past."

"It's ok daddy. I'm here now. I was perfectly fine. I was just …." Paige blinked as she tried to remember.

"I asked your mother to help you." I said softly.

Paige's face cleared up. "Than I was safe in my mother's arms." She leaned forward and kissed my check. She leaned back and pointed to the road. "We better get to the manor."

I nodded and turned and started the car and we drove silently to the manor and to my daughters. I just prayed that Prue won't attack Paige again with her powers. I wouldn't be able to handle it again if Paige was hurt and I can't call Leo.

**Piper's POV**

After dad had left carrying Paige the room unfroze and everyone went back to doing exactly what they were doing before I froze the room.

Phoebe just stood to her feet and turned to Andy. "Andy don't brother driving me home. I'm going to take a cab." Without another word she left the dinning room.

"Ok, what happened? And where are Victor and Paige?" Andy asked confused but with a slight frown at us. He wrapped his arms across his chest. "Prue …."

Prue very quickly told Andy everything. She didn't try to make herself in the right for her angry attack against Paige. Which I found to be a shame because Prue had _every_ right to attack Paige. Prue thought Paige was a warlock.

Andy sighed and waved his right arm for Prue and I too pass him. "Let's get to the manor." He followed us out of the dinning room and through the hotel lobby to the doors.

We walked silently back to the jeep and I got into the back seat while Prue got in the passenger seat and Andy yet again got into the drivers seat. We drove back to the manor in silence.

Andy pulled into the driveway right ahead of dad's car. I saw that Phoebe had all ready arrived home and was just unlocking the front door. "Here we go." I sighed as I opened the door to the car and jumped out. I slammed the door and without a look at dad and Paige; I went to the front door of the manor.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	10. Out of Control Fight

**Phoebe's POV**

I sighed as the taxi driver drove slowly towards the manor. Can't he drive any faster; I mean I could walk home faster in my heels than this moron could drive. How could Prue just attack Paige like that? How the hell could she think that Dad was raising a Warlock! He was married to Mom, how could he not know about magic? Andy really needs to talk some sense into that older sister of mine, and her anger issues. I can understand she is mad about Dad coming back into our lives, but she used her power against another human being!

Finally reaching the manor, I paid the taxi driver and started to storm into the manor, but tried to calm down seeing that Dad and Paige were here too. I unlocked the door, and closed it behind me, making sure to lock it to not piss off the all-powerful Prue. I walked into the kitchen to find Prue and Piper on one side of the room and Dad and Paige on the other, not saying anything to each other. I walked over to Dad and Paige and pulled Paige into a hug. "Thank God you are doing ok," I whispered and I pulled away, and sent an angry glare at Prue, I am not going to let her harm my baby sister.

**ACROSS THE STREET **

"They are all inside. Finally." Fritz said as he turned from where he had camped at the window since the Halliwell sisters had left to go God knows where earlier that evening. But when he saw the sisters come home with a strange young woman and a very familiar older gentlemen; he knew that it was finally time to get into the manor and steal the _Book of Shadows_ from the Halliwell family; and finally vanquish those stupid _Charmed Ones._.

"Who is else is in the manor?" Marshall demanded as he saw the young woman enter the manor. "Hey isn't that Mr. Bennett that went into the manor also?" His face lit up happily. He had fond memories of Victor Bennett; especially the times when Victor had left his family because of the magic.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Andy, Victor and some strange young woman; whom I have never set eyes on before." Fritz said with a firm nod. "We have plenty of people to morph into. We are sure to gain access to the _Book of Shadows_, now."

"So how are we going to get into the manor?" Cindy asked with a sharp bite with her sharp crooked teeth, "We all ready tried morphing into a bull dog and a mail man. Both times that stupid know it all Prue Halliwell has stopped us." She glared at Fritz; whom was the only one of the siblings who had tried and failed to gain accesses to the _Book of Shadows._

"We are going to morph into flies and just fly on in. We are going to listen to the conversion; and find out who that unknown woman is." With that Fritz morphed into a fly and led the way to his fly brother and sister out of their manor, across the street and into the Halliwell manor from a crack in a window that the sisters hadn't realized.

**Piper's POV**

I stormed into the kitchen when I finally walked into the manor; I felt Prue behind me and I knew that dad and Paige would be right behind them. I walked over and stood with my back against the sink and I wrapped my arms tightly around my chest. I felt Prue stand firmly next to me.

I watched as dad and Paige stood at the wall that was closets to the door that lead out of the kitchen, I saw that Andy made his way to stand in the middle. Before anyone could say one word; Phoebe walked into the room and instead of coming to stand with Prue and I; as she very well should have; she moved quickly and pulled Paige into a tight hug.

Phoebe turned and stood on the other side of Paige and just glared at Prue and me. As if _we_ were the damn enemy. I felt a fly on my ear and I swished it haughty by.

**Prue's POV**

Andy wrapped an arm around me, as he saw Phoebe glaring at us like we were…evil…. No…. not we, just me. I feel terrible about attacking Paige like I did and I wish Phoebe could see that, but all she saw was her older sister attacking an innocent girl. "Phoebe…please don't look at me like that…" I whispered guiltily.

"No…how could you hurt Paige like that? I can't even…" I was in shock. Phoebe had never been this angry before, not even when I had accused her of sleeping with Roger was she ever that mad that she couldn't even speak out. Andy gave my shoulder a squeeze, and Phoebe saw me being comforted. "And you are being just as bad Andy…how can you be comforting her? She attacked an innocent person; she is no better than a bloody convict!" Phoebe shouted, and I felt tears stinging at my eyes.

How can she say that…I was just trying to protect my family….

**Paige's POV**

"Phoebe, it's all right." I said placing my hand on Phoebe's arm to stop her from attacking Prue. I didn't want Phoebe doing something she would regret. "Prue honesty thought I was a warlock. I understand that."

"I'm sorry Paige." Prue said looking at me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I said with a slight smile at my oldest half sister. "You were just protecting your sisters was all. It was what I expected of you." I laughed gently. "Glad you didn't disappoint me.

"How can you forgive so quickly? Prue _almost_ killed you." Phoebe said still very angry at Prue. She tried to move away from me; but I tightened my hold on her arm.

Andy moved away from Prue and moved back over to stand in the middle of the room. "Look, let's talk this all out. Calmly."

"Shut it, Andrew." Piper snarled.

"Don't talk to Andy like that, Piper." Prue angrily said.

**Victor's POV**

"Girls." I said breaking in before the fight could break out. I remember Prue and Piper's little spats when they were children; they broke out into full scale fights before you could say "_Book of Shadows_".

Prue nodded her head and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Piper. I just don't like the tone you took with Andy. He is trying to help is all."

Piper turned to Andy. "I'm sorry Andy. I'm not angry at you." She swung her eyes and looked fully at me. "I'm mad at him. One for abandoning us when we were children; after mom died; and two for adopting that …." She pointed her finger firmly at Paige. I'm relieved that I didn't freeze. " ….. that. Uggggh." Piper let out a death scream.

**Andy's POV**

Never in my life had I ever seen Piper so…hating towards another person, but before I talk with her about that, I better find out what has been going on…

"What has happened after Piper froze me?" I asked looking first at Prue and Piper and than over at where Phoebe, Victor and Paige were standing.

"Nothing." Paige said quickly. Way too quickly for my taste. I see that I would have to play police officer here to get the answers that I needed.

"I see." I said. "Than why were you in Victor's arms shaken and wide eyed when I unfroze?" I questioned looking directly at Paige.

"I fell and daddy was tending to me." Paige replied looking straight into my eyes. "It was nothing Mr. Trudeau,"

"Andy." I said. "And it wasn't nothing, Paige. I'm a police officer and I see a lot of crime and abusive situations."

"Abusive situations. Prue wasn't abusive towards Paige. She honestly thought Paige was a warlock and she used her powers against Paige." Piper stormed.

"The hell she was Piper!" Phoebe shouted back at her. "Prue wasn't trying to protect us from demons, she was just jealous that Paige got raised by Dad, and that we didn't,"

"Phoebe…how can you say that?" Prue asked in a wounded voice.

"Don't you be defending that scum Victor decided to raise and not us?" Piper shouted.

"Piper…you need to calm-," I started

"Calm this down!" The last thing I saw was Piper flicking her wrists at me.

**Paige's POV**

_Scum. Piper just called me scum. She honestly hates me. Piper won't calm down and accept me any time soon. No matter how many times Phoebe will tell me that Piper is just upset and she just needs time. _I blinked several times as I stared wide eyed at Piper. I couldn't tear my eyes off my half sister as she turned away from Andy and glared right back at me.

"Get out." Piper seethed through her teeth.

I was numb. I couldn't move.

"**GET OUT**!" Piper screamed as she rushed towards me and slapped me across the face. Hard. I bumped into Phoebe in shock as I brought my hand up to my check. I stared wide eyed into Piper's angry eyes. I saw sheer hatred in them. I moved away from Phoebe in fear. I couldn't allow Piper to get a hold of me again. I don't think I would live if Piper got a hold of me.

**Piper's POV**

"Piper!" Phoebe shouted in my ear as she grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards hard. "How dare you strike Paige. Our sister."

"Not by blood." I saw Paige start to cry than, "If you can't take a bloodily slap to the face; than how do you think you will take it when demons attack you."

"They do attack me." Paige whispered as she finally stopped back away. But the only reason why she had to stop moving backwards; was because her back hit the closed basement door.

"Yea but how do you think you can take demons attacking you when _dad_ isn't around to protect you?" I snared as I tried to break Phoebe's hold on my arm. Damn Phoebe was strong.

**Phoebe's POV**

I yanked Piper forcefully away from Paige and turned her around. "What the fuck is the matter with you?" I shouted shaking her.

"Get your fucking hands off me Phoebe," Piper snarled darkly. I just stared at her, anger clearly entering into my face.

"No…you need to calm down," I stated pushing her back farther away from Paige and back towards Prue. I turned towards Paige and saw a scared look on her face. Piper managed to break my hold on her and was about to attack Paige again, but I shot my arm out and yanked her away from Paige once again, and I saw her hand flying towards my face. Instantly my self-defense training shot in and instantly I grabbed her wrist and landed a backslap across her cheek. Piper gaped at me in shock, and I raised my eyebrow, "You can dish it, but you can't take it?" I asked, and suddenly Prue's hands were on Piper's shoulders, and pulled her away from Paige. I softened my face a little and gave Prue a grateful look before heading back over to Paige, and she jumped when I reached out for her. She actually thought I was going to strike her…I pulled my hand away, and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

**Prue's POV**

"Piper calm down…" I whispered softly.

"You are defending that little bitch?" Piper snapped, pulling away from me. "You are being no better than Victor walking out on us," Piper growled. I shook my head at Piper…I am already used to both of my sisters saying horrible things at me.

"Piper…do not make me use my power on you again," I threatened. Piper still fought my grip, and instantly she was stuck to the floor.

"Prue let go of me now!" Piper screeched.

**Paige's POV**

I couldn't help it, but I was scared stiff. I never witnessed siblings' fights. Yes I had seen cat fights in my time; but I never dreamed that my three half sisters would get into one. It's all my fault. I should have prepared them better for the truth about me, I should have allowed mom to go to them when they first received their powers and tell them about her affair with Sam and that I was the cause and effort of it.

When Phoebe came over to me and tried to touch me I pulled away from her with deep fear in my eyes. I knew that my sisters thought me totally weak. But I'm still in shock that Prue had attacked me at the restaurant. I hadn't let on to daddy that Prue's reaction to me scared me to death; I didn't want to worry him any more than he all ready was. So I lied and put on a brave face. I told myself when we arrived at the manor that I would keep calm no matter what my sisters threw at me. That I would take it calmly and try to reason with them to forgive daddy for adopting and raising me with my powers; to help get daddy back in good with his daughters.

But when Piper had called me scum all bets were off. I tried to move away from Piper's hand knowing that it would connect with me; but I was frozen in fear. When I felt Piper's slap I went back to when I was abused before daddy found me and loved me. I had to get away from Piper before she hurt me or worse killed me. So I felt myself move; I know that I bumped into Phoebe but I couldn't say I was sorry because I wanted to get as far away from Piper as I could. I knew that daddy couldn't protect me this time because he was still frozen; so it was up to me to get to safety till daddy can come and get me.

I felt my back hit something hard and I knew it was a door when I felt the knob on my back. But I was relieved when Phoebe had yanked Piper away from me. But when Piper was rushing towards me once I can I shut completely down and just waited for the beating that I knew was coming.

I came too when Prue used her powers against Piper. "Prue, let go of me now!" Piper screeched.

I couldn't take it anymore. "**STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!**" I screamed with my hands over my ears as I felt the wild tears fall from my checks.

**Piper's POV**

I was about to try to lift my hands up and try to freeze Prue, even though Prue couldn't freeze because she was good witch, but I didn't give a damn at this point. I just wanted to use my powers against Prue; because _she_ was using hers against me.

I was all fired up and ready to go on an attack on all my sisters. Scratch that. My sisters and that piece of scum that daddy's trying to pass off as a sister. I felt my blood rise as I desperately tried to release Prue's hold on me so I could get on my feet and rush at Paige once more. I was going to teach that little bitch a little lesson on why she shouldn't even _think_ of stealing my daddy from me; and if I had to kill her to do it; than that's just what I will do.

"**STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"** Paige's scream vibrated off the walls.

With Prue distracted I managed to jump to my feet. I saw Prue jump as she turned around towards Paige with her body tight. I knew she was prepared to do battle with the demon that was hurting Paige.

I didn't give a rat's ass about the demon. I was just relieved that Prue had forgotten me. I turned with an eye roll towards Paige. "It's not _our_ job to protect Paige from demons." I sneered as I wrapped my arms tightly across my chest. I wasn't going to help save Paige. Prue and Phoebe can if they wanted too; but I was completely out of it.

**Phoebe's POV**

Worry flooded into me as Paige let out a terrified scream, and once again I reached out to my little sister, but she backed away from me and acted like I was…a Warlock or something. "Paige…it's me Phoebe," I said soothingly, but she just collapsed onto the floor holding herself away from me. Sadness entered to me, knowing I couldn't help Paige confront whatever she was facing…only Dad knew what is happening to Paige, and he needed to be unfrozen. I walked towards him, to shake his shoulder and instantly Piper rushed towards Paige, a murderous rage in her eyes. She was about to reach Paige when I just calmly stepped out in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Move out of the way Phoebe," Piper said darkly.

"No," I stated simply folding my hands over my chest. "You are going to have to attack me, if you are going to hurt Paige, and believe me it would be an attack in vain," I said darkly. "Back off," I seethed.

**Piper's POV**

I didn't care that I was about to hurt my baby sister. I had to get to Paige. I had to make her pay for taking daddy away from me. I had to make her sorry for taking _my_ rightful in daddy's heart. I had to make her sorry for turning daddy's love and attention off of me and unto her.

"No." I spat out.

Phoebe rolled back her shoulders and prepared to do battle with me.

Before I could move forward to get Phoebe out of my way so I could finish my attack on Paige; I felt strong arms around my body. "Get your fucking hands off me, Prue." I hissed.

**Prue's POV**

"No Piper," I said calmly. "Enough is enough," I said yanking her back farther by will alone.

"Let me go!" Piper screamed yet again.

"Piper…you cannot attack Phoebe…not after what you did earlier…do you want to lose your baby sister over rage for Paige?" I asked her, turning her to face me. "Don't be mad at Phoebe…you have no right to be mad at Phoebe, she is being the most cool headed of all of us. Now you are going to cool it with the attitude,"

"No," Piper raged still trying to get Paige. "You aren't my mother Prue,"

"I will stop acting like one when you stop acting like a child," I snapped back at her. "If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at Victor. He deserves our anger…he ditched us Piper, because of who we are!" I said shaking her a little bit.

"Prue," Phoebe started.

"No Phoebe…Victor is the one to blame for this," I said. I turned back to Piper, "Paige is not the enemy, he is," I said pointing at Victor.

**Piper's POV**

"Daddy isn't the enemy, Prue." I said as I stopped to struggle. I turned my face to look at Prue and saw that her face was just a few inches away from me. "Daddy _would_ have come back to us. If it wasn't for that piece of scum over there." I said with tears running down my checks.

Prue just snorted. "Victor never extended to return to us, Piper. He couldn't handle three daughters who were stronger than he was."

"That's not true." I sobbed as I felt my heart break at her words.

Prue just held onto me tighter than before as she felt my anger start up again. I knew I had to calm down so Prue would let me go. In order to get to Paige I had to distract my two sisters so I could do a trick rush move. I only have one shot here. I have to do it quickly because my freeze will wear off any moment now.

"Daddy loves us, Prue; he would have come home and stayed with us and Grams. We were his precious little girls and he …." I sobbed as I felt my heartbreak over come me.

Prue sighed. Before she could speak once more Phoebe's words came through the air.

"It's all right Paigey, you are safe little darling. We are going to get daddy and he's going to take care of you sweetheart, I promise." Phoebe said as she had turned back and knelt down in front of Paige. She tried to touch Paige again but Paige just shrank back against that damn basement door.

**Paige's POV**

I was trying to make myself as small as possible so she wouldn't come after me again; I knew that my small weak body wouldn't be able to handle another beating. But I knew that no matter how I tried to make myself look like I wasn't there; she would find me. She always found me.

She reached out for me and I tried to back away from her; but I was jammed against something that wouldn't move. I tried to be brave and not cry; knowing that she hated it when I cried. She just hit that much harder when I cried. She wanted me to a brave big girl; but how can I be a big girl when I'm just two years old. How can I be strong when I'm still a little baby?

I closed my eyes waiting for the first of many punches. But it didn't come. But I knew that it would; it always did. She just liked to play with me before she beat me close to death. She wouldn't beat me to death; no she wants to keep me alive so she could have the pleasure of the continuing beatings.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Paige…" I soothed, but she just looked at me, fear plastered into her eyes. I turned to Prue. "Prue…Dad is the only one who can snap Paige out of it…" I said tears stinging at my eyes. Why did Piper have to do that to Paige? "Piper…how could you do that to Paige? Do you hate her so much you wanted to her to have a mental breakdown?"

**Piper's POV**

I wanted to reply that '_yes indeed I did want to Paige to have a mental breakdown_.' But I knew that I allowed that spiteful angry sentence out of my mouth than Prue would be holding me hostage until the cows came home. Which in Latin terms means Prue Halliwell would be my semi twin; because there was no way she would let me go in my current state of anger.

So to get Prue to finally get off my back, literally, I had to play act and act like I'm calming down and all very sorry for hurting Paige the way I did. Well I can play that game; at least for a while. I have had a whole life time of being able to hide my rage; I know how to surpass my emotions. I quickly lost my anger look; well to a major degree; I knew that I had to still show some anger, not a lot but enough to convince my baby sister who was back to glaring at me. I had to convince Phoebe; so she could convince Prue to let me go. I allowed my body to go slack in Prue's arms as I felt myself relax as I realized what the situation was truly all about around me, I felt relieved when I felt Prue's arms slacken from my body. They were still tight; tight so I knew I couldn't break free. I didn't want to break free; because than I knew that I couldn't get to Paige. I had to get my body to get back to its passive self as when I was a child and I was hiding how truly angry I was against the world. My sisters brought the act every time; but Grams never did. But Grams always waited till we were alone before she dealt with my anger. I miss Grams.

"N-no I didn't want Paige to have a mental breakdown." I made sure to stutter the first word that came out of my mouth. I just had to fool Phoebe into thinking that I was finally calming down enough to be shocked at what I had done.

"Prue, we need dad to be unfrozen. Only he can help Paige without freaking her completely out. S-she won't let me touch her." Phoebe said tearing her eyes off of me and looked down at Paige. I knew that concern for Paige would be Phoebe's final decision on making Prue let me go. Seeing on how I'm truly the only one who can unfreeze dad; all I had to do was touch his arm.

"I don't know, Phoebe." Prue said doubt in her voice as her arms tighten around me again.

Phoebe stood to her feet and walked over to Prue and me. She didn't look at me she just stared deeply into Prue's eyes. "Dad's the only one who can help Paige, and Piper is the only one of us who can unfreeze him. We don't have any choice, Prue. We don't have much time." Phoebe moaned. "You don't want to be responsible on another human beings' suffering, do you?" She pleaded.

Prue sighed and let me go, "No I don …."

I didn't wait for Prue to finish that sentence. I started on my way to daddy, where I had to get away from my sisters arms, but when I was a mere inch from touching him, I turned and with hate in my face rushed over to where Paige was still crowding against the door, being a total wuss, by the way; I finally was able to kick her in the side. I watched as Paige slammed into the basement door. I didn't wait for Paige to say anything or quite frankly at this point screaming anything; I threw my body on top of her and started beating the crap out of her.

"**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BITCH STEAL MY DADDY FROM ME. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING WHORE. **"I kept screaming as I used all my strength on my attack of the still Paige.

"**PIPER! NO! GODDAMN IT PIPER STOP!"** Phoebe was screaming in my ear as she tried to pull me off of Paige.

"**PIPER HALLIWELL YOU STOP THIS IN THIS INSTANCES!" **Prue screamed in my free ear as I felt her try to help Phoebe who was trying to yank me away from Paige.

I continued to use whatever body part I had, hands, feet, knees, teeth. I was a mad woman; I wasn't Piper Halliwell any longer; I didn't know what the hell I was, but I was finally at peace with myself as I beat the whore who has stolen my father from me to death.

Suddenly I felt myself free fall down the basement steps with Prue and Phoebe right on top of me. I fell down the steps and landed hard on the basement door. I knew no more.

**Victor's POV**

What I saw as I slowly became unfrozen stopped my heart completely in my chest. My three daughters were killing their half sister. I had to put a stop to it and save Paige. But before I could rush over to yank my daughters away from Paige; the basement door burst opened and I watched horror stricken as first Paige went down the flight of basement doors; I watched my precious daughter hitting her head and her back on the steps; and I knew that if the beating hadn't killed her than the fall had. But I didn't have time to scream out my heartbreak over the lost of Paige, because I watched as Piper with Prue and Phoebe on top of her went down the flight of basement stairs. I couldn't help but listen to the snap that Piper made when she hit the basement floor; I didn't know if I lost two of my daughters or not; but I was relieved when Prue and Phoebe moved off of Piper whom they had landed on.

**END CHAPTER NINE**


	11. Authors' Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_Hey everyone,** Paigethesuperwhiteligher** here. I just want to say that the following chapter will be very long. **CharmedFan90** and I have a lot of ground to cover before we get to the demon action which will be starting in the chapter after the one that is coming. _

_So we hope you enjoy the following chapter; and thank you all for the great reviews that you have been giving us so far; and for the understanding of waiting through eleven chapters before the sisters fight and vanquish their demons. _

_Thank you:  
_

_**Paigethesuperwhiteligher**_

_**CharmedFan90**_


	12. Aftermath in the Basement

**VICTOR'S POV**

I rushed down the stairs and saw Prue and Phoebe were tending to Piper; so I rushed over to where Paige was lying. I saw Patty's baby all beaten to rags. There was barely any clear skin left on her body. I was afraid to reach out and touch her, knowing that I wouldn't find a pulse. But I had to hold her one last time; I had to be able to tell her how much love being her father. I gently gathered my adopted daughter; who in fact was Patty's youngest daughter; into my chest as I cried heartbreaking sobs. I couldn't speak. So I just buried my head into my daughter's neck and moaned the lose of the one bright thing in my life; since Patty's death. Paige's light was out now; I had failed to protect her.

_PATTY! Oh God, Patty, I failed you. I'm so sorry. Oh my God, Paige you can't die on me, not yet baby. Please continue to fight to come back to me._ My soul cried the words that I could never speak out loud.

**Phoebe's POV**

As I felt for Piper's pulse I saw Dad cradling Paige in his arms, tears streaming down his face. Piper was ok, and I started to get up for Dad. "Daddy…" I whispered, but he didn't say anything. A part of me was furious at Piper for doing what she did, and another was just mad at myself. I should have just waited for the scene to unfreeze all by itself. How could I think that Piper was in the right state of mind?

Andy must have unfrozen as well; as I heard his footsteps come down the stairs. "Prue…what the hell is going on?" he asked. I turned to them and found worry in creased into his voice.

"What is going on," I answered instead. "all of this is my fault. If I had just waited for the scene to unfreeze…Daddy could have helped Paige, but no I had to convince Prue to let Piper go, and unfreeze Dad. Instead she went and started to attack Paige…" tears hit my eyes. "and then me and Prue tried to stop her, and we went toppling down into here," the place I have hated since I was a child. Not only was there a fear of Paige dying, there was also the fear of dealing with my childhood nightmare of the Woogy…

"Where are Victor and Paige at?" Andy whispered to Prue, and she just pointed at Victor.

I gently walked down to Daddy, who was still holding my youngest sister, and tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. My own dad doesn't want me to even touch him.

**Prue's POV**

I saw Victor shrug his shoulder from Phoebe's hand and I saw tears streaming down her eyes. Andy walked towards Victor and Paige, and I pulled Phoebe to me. "This is all my fault Prue,"

"No…Phoebe its not," I whispered bringing her closer.

**Victor's POV**

"Victor, let me help Paige." Andy voice said as he placed a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder. I saw that he was going to put his hand on Paige's body.

"No!" I sobbed wrapping my arms more tightly around Paige; managing to keep Andy's hand from touching her. I couldn't allow him or anyone else to touch Paige; not even her sisters. Hell look what happened when her sisters touched her; they killed her.

"I'm an officer of the law, Victor; I'm trained in emergency situations." Andy said as he moved so he was looking me in the eyes firmly. "Let me help Paige. Please."

"I-I-I can't lose her." I whispered. "I promised that I would take care of her and to love as if she was my own. I have been successful up to this point." My voice had rose in my disappear and I knew my daughters were hearing everything I said. But I didn't care. I would still keep my promise to Paige that her sisters weren't too know whom she truly was until she felt the time was right. "I shouldn't have brought her here; I should have taken her up to the penthouse."

**Patty's POV**

I knelt beside Victor. I placed my hand on Victor's back. "It's going to be all right, Victor."

Victor head jerked over and stared wide eyed at me. "I failed you Patty." Tears steamed down his checks.

"You didn't fail me, Paige isn't dead." I said wiping the tears from his eyes. "She's just lost in herself once more is all?"

"Go inside her and reach her, Patty. She needs you." Victor whispered.

"I'm all ready there." I said with a smile. I turned and watched as Andy worked quickly over Paige. I could see the concern on his face. I reached over and touched his back gently.

_(An: This is Patty's spirit that is speaking to Victor's spirit. So the girls and Andy don't see Patty; and Victor isn't talking to himself. Just wanted to clear that up. Paigethesuperwhitelighter)._

**Prue's POV**

"You shouldn't have come back at all. Look what you did to us. **WE **were happy Victor, and once you waltzed back into our lives, Piper went nuts and decided to go postal on Paige," Phoebe pushed herself closer to me. "And now Phoebe is in fear that you are going to leave again, because you think we attacked Paige,"

"Prue…" Andy said in a warning tone, checking on our youngest sister. I really hope she is going to be ok. She is going to hate us later, and I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want to be anywhere near us after tonight. I sighed and continued to hold Phoebe.

"You didn't do anything wrong Phoebe…you were trying to make a situation better and me nor Piper were listening. I am so sorry Phoebe," I whispered.

"Thank you Prue," Phoebe whispered, and she pulled away gently, and looked towards Andy, Victor and Paige. "Andy…please tell me she is doing ok…"

**Victor's POV**

"I'm sorry." Andy said with a deep sigh. "But it's too l….." He paused as he closed his eyes and listened for several minutes. "It's weak, but she has pulse."

"Oh thank God." I whispered as I bent down and kissed Paige's forehead. "Hear that sweetheart; you are going to be fine. Just fine. Where ever you are; you are in safe hands I know it. I'll see you when you decide to come back to me."

I looked back up into the confused eyes of my three daughters; Piper had come too. "I know that Prue and Phoebe were tying to protect Paige, from you Piper." I frowned deeply as I looked at my middle child; my sweet Piper; who wasn't all that sweet right now. "Why did you want to kill, Paige, Piper?" I asked in my stern father's voice; the voice that I haven't used on Piper since she was eight.

**Piper's POV**

I had slowly opened my eyes as I heard my father's cries echoed the room. I knew that Paige was dead and I Piper Halliwell had killed her. That I Piper Halliwell had just committed murder. I closed my eyes as the feelings of despair entered me in waves.

I finally opened my eyes and slowly sat up to hear Prue tell dad that he shouldn't have brought Paige here, my heart dropped when Andy said that it was too late; but it leaped up in joy when Andy had said that Paige had a pulse; a very weak one; but a pulse never less.

I finally was able to focus on my father's face as he used the stern but loving father's voice that he hadn't used on me since I was eight; and that was a week before he turned and left my sisters and me in Grams care.

"Why did you want to kill, Paige, Piper?" Dad asked.

"I didn't mean to kill her, daddy; I didn't mean to hurt her." I softly said around the lump in my throat. "I was just so hurt, and angry that you loved her more than you loved me." I said as I felt the tears roll down my checks.

"How could you even _think_ that, Piper? I don't love any of my children more or less than either of her sisters. My heart just grew bigger when I found Paige and knew that she needed me to be her father." Dad said never taking his hand off of Paige's head.

**Phoebe's POV**

I gently pulled away from Prue and walked down to Dad and Paige, and Daddy turned to me. I sat down gently next them and Dad put an arm around me. "She is going to be fine…don't worry," he whispered gently into my hair. He squeezed my arm still having a hand on Paige's forehead, but I knew he was right.

"Paige isn't going to want to talk to us as soon as she wakes up," I said hoarsely. Dad turned me to face him.

"Phoebe…Paige doesn't hate you…I know that, she has been wanting to meet you three ever since she found out about you guys. She already loves you like she has known you your whole life," Dad smoothed the hair from my face.

"I am a bad big sister," I murmured.

"No…you are a good big sister…" Daddy murmured.

"Thanks Daddy…" I whisper, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Prue's POV 

As Phoebe went over towards Dad, I sat down next to Piper, who was clearly feeling guilty still, and I tentatively wrapped an arm around her, though I have no idea what to say to her. Even though I was angry with Piper for what she did…Piper needs me.

I saw Andy take out his cell phone, and saw him dialing a number. "Andy…what are you doing?"

"Calling the paramedics," Andy told me in a calm voice.

"No…we might get exposed as witches…" I told him, and he sighed closing his phone. I looked towards Paige, and sighed, hoping she was going to be ok. Andy walked towards me, and sat down next to me.

"Paige needs some help…and I don't think we should wait too long to get it…" he said taking my hand.

"Andy…this is not something normal that happens. Paige got all of those bruises from falling down the stairs…we could be blamed for it, or somehow this could tie into us being witches…" I tried explaining.

**Andy's POV**

I sighed deeply as I tried to grasp the handle of the situation that was currently going on down in the Halliwell's basement. There were two accident victims who needed serious medical attention. One was up and about; but very groggy and may have some inner damage along with the bruise on the back of her neck. While the other was unconscious and fighting for her life; and I mean seriously fighting for her life. Paige should be on life support right now. I had to make Prue see this; and soon.

"Paige needs to be in the hospital." I said firmly. "I can't just ignore the fact that both Piper and Paige have fallen head first down a flight of stairs and both have landed hard on the basement floor." I opened my cell phone once more and dialed 911. Suddenly my cell phone flew out of my hands and landed with a crash against the wall. "Damn it Prue," I whipped my head over to glare into Prue's eyes.

"I'm sorry Andy, but I just couldn't allow you to call 911." Prue softly said. "In time you will fully understand how things work here, Paige will be all right. It will just take her a little time to wake up is all."

"And how will she _heal_ from the fall; and from Piper beating the crap out of her!" I finally lost my temper; but I spoke softly so Victor wouldn't hear me, I didn't want to add any more stress to an all ready stressful situation to Victor Bennett.

**Prue's POV**

"Piper was angry, and for good reason. I would be a hypocrite if I agreed with you that Piper shouldn't be doing that, since I already attacked that poor girl," I snapped quietly.

"Prue…" Andy started.

"No, Andy you can't go off telling the paramedics that this happened.

"Prue, don't you understand?" Andy whispered angrily, "Paige might die if she doesn't go to the hospital!"

"She will not die Andy…" I shot back at him.

"How the hell do you know that?" he asked angrily.

"Magic will protect her Andy," I shot back at him, starting to get really annoyed.

"That's impossible!" he sighed, just as annoyed as I did. "She _needs_ to be on life support,"

"Andy…you are saying that after all you witnessed today?" I asked him, rolling my eyes. "After what I did to the house, Piper freezing you?"

"But this is different, Prue, and you very well know it." Andy said with tears at the corner of his eyes. "The other things that I have witnessed today didn't put someone's life in balance."

"Andy…do not make me have Piper freeze you," I threatened.

"Piper is totally out of it because of her attack on Paige; I don't really believe that she's able to focus enough to freeze me." Andy spat out. "Sides she wouldn't want to freeze Victor again." I sighed. I do not like it when my bluffs don't work

"So wish I had Piper's powers at the moment," I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately Andy heard me mutter that and his face turned dark.

"Prue…stop being such a coldhearted bitch!" he snapped at me. I motioned back as if I had been slapped. Did Andy just call me a bitch? "I know you are angry…"

"You **DON'T** know anything at all Andrew **TRUDEUA!**" I shouted at him, gently pushing him away with my telekinesis having him lightly smack the wall. I didn't want him to be hurt. There is your fucking control Victor.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed as I saw Andy smack into the wall. I was about to lecture Prue about using her powers against an innocent. But I didn't have time for that little fight. I had to get Paige to wake up, and now. I opened my mouth to call for Leo, but I knew that I couldn't. Granted Leo was Paige's white lighter; and my daughters' whitelighter; but the girls still didn't know of Leo's existence yet. If I called Leo, than the gig is up; at least one part of the truth would be out; but Paige didn't want her sisters to know the truth about her yet; and she didn't what her sisters to know that she was Leo's charge also. She wanted her sisters to get to know her on her own merit; not because they shared a whitelighter.

I sighed deeply looking down at my adopted daughter who was lying so still and unmoving. _Patty, I need you again. Please till Paige it's time to wake up. _I knew Patty was inside Paige once more; because I felt Paige's warmth heat up when her soul first saw her mother's spirit.

**Paige's POV**

I couldn't overcome my fear any longer. I knew that she would be here soon to finish off the job. I was finally going to take my last breath here on the earth. I looked up quickly as I felt someone's breath on my neck. "Please, mommy, I'll be good. I promise. Please don't kill me." I cried; I couldn't help it, I couldn't be brave, I didn't know how. I was only two and half years old and I didn't want to die yet. But I knew that my cries and pleas would go unheeded. They always did in the past.

"It's ok baby. I'm here now." A soft voice breathed into my soul.

I blinked. I knew that voice. I found comfort in that voice. I turned my wide scared tear filled eyes and saw my mother's, my birth mother's spirit beside me with open arms and tears running down her checks. "Mommy." I sobbed as I threw myself into her arms. "Keep me safe mommy, don't let her kill me, please. I'll be a good girl from now on. I promise."

**Patty's POV**

My heart broke, I'm a spirit; but I still felt my live mortal soul. Especially at times like this. I just held my baby girl's spirit closer to me as I began to rock back and forth. I softly sang the song that was just her own special song. I felt her calm down after several minutes; and I finally was able to pull her away; and I slowly wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Now dear; it's time you wake back up. Your father loves you and needs you. As does your sisters." I said.

Paige shook her head. "Piper wants me dead, as does Prue." She gulped. "You saw what they did to me." Her eyes wide she pleaded. "Please mommy can't I just get back into your womb."

"Life doesn't work that way, darling." I said wiping the tears from her eyes which had slowly fallen. "If it did than Eve would be one huge woman." I said with a slight laugh.

Paige bowed her head. "I don't feel safe with them, mom. How do I know they won't attack me again and try to kill me once again?"

"It's a chance you have to take darling. But know this; no matter what happens; it won't be your time to go. You will always be healed and be there for your father and your sisters to love and cherish." I said lifting Paige's chin up so I could look into her eyes.

Paige wasn't convinced, I knew that it would take more than this to get her to allow herself to wake up once more.

**Andy's POV**

I sat up slowly and I glared into Prue's angry but tired eyes. "So I take it that this is how it's going to be from now on!"

"Guess so." Prue said tightly folding her arms across her chest.

"Great! Just great!" I shook my head. I stood to my feet and turned my back on Prue; and I walked over to where Victor, Phoebe were still sitting next to Paige. I knelt down and checked Paige's pulse. "It's getting stronger." I said with surprise. "A lot stronger." I shook my head.

"I know you want to call 911 Andy, but I agree with Prue, you can't call the authorities." Victor said.

"Why not? Paige needs to be in the hospital with a medical team working on her. Not only because of her fall down the stairs; but from the beating had that Piper given her." I said with a frown.

**Victor's POV**

"Paige can never go to the hospital. Matter of fact she can never visit a "mortal" doctor." I said quietly.

Andy turned wide confused eyes on mine.

"Why not daddy?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Paige's **DNA** isn't normal." I said with a deep sigh.

**Prue's POV**

"What do you mean Paige's **DNA** isn't normal?" I snapped at Victor. I felt Andy's eyes on me, and I felt bad that I attacked him with my powers. He wouldn't listen…and I really regret attacking him like that. But I cannot focus on Andy and me right now…as much as I want to. So I focused on my attention on Victor and Paige.

"Prue…interrogation is not what we need right now," Phoebe said to me, trying to defend Victor.

"Yes it is Phoebe. We need answers," I snapped back at her. "Does cat have your tongue Victor? Please tell us why Paige's **DNA** is different from ours," I growled.

"Prue…" I heard Andy start.

"Do not speak to me," I shot. He doesn't know anything. Phoebe shouldn't have brought him into this.

"Are you implying something, Prudence?" Victor shot back at me with a curious look in his eyes. I stared into my father's eyes for an instance and knew what I was thinking deep down wasn't true. But things just didn't add up.

"Well..." Victor prompted.

I opened my mouth to say what I wanted to say; but something stopped me. I don't know what stopped me. I couldn't for the life of me could think why I shouldn't say what I have to say. But I didn't. "I want you to answer me instead." I said slowly. "Why is Paige Bennett's, your _adopted_ daughter's **DNA** so different from ours, your _natural _daughters?"

Victor took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to imply that Paige's **DNA** isn't different just from you, Piper and Phoebe, Paige's **DNA** is different from other witches and other mortals. Her **DNA** make up is more magical is all, since she was conceived."

"Ok…and you know this how?" I asked him staring at him, getting kind of angry that he was dodging the truth again.

"Because after I found out that Paige was magical, I did much research in her life. Who her parents were." Victor shot back.

"What is Paige's real last name?" Phoebe asked.

Victor blinked. He totally blinked. "Yes Victor, whom are Paige's real parents." I quickly put in.

"I-it doesn't matter." Victor murmured.

"Really? It matters to us," I said, barely hiding a smirk that was forming. He slipped up. I knew he was hiding something.

"I'm sorry, no it doesn't Prue." Victor stammered. He had officially lost his calm. I just had to keep pushing and I knew that I would get down to the bottom of what he's trying to keep from us.

"Why shouldn't it matter to us?" Phoebe asked. She is quite clueless that's she's playing into my hands against Victor.

"Well…" he said stammering holding onto Paige and Phoebe still.

"If you are entering our lives again…we should know everything about the sister you adopted, and just brought into our lives…." Wow…Victor just keeps falling for the little traps I set up don't I?

"Prue…"

"Stay out of it Andy," I snapped, still not looking at him. "You know…we deserve to know who we are letting into our lives Victor,"

"Alright that is enough," Andy said roughly, "Victor doesn't have to tell you anything about Paige's personal history; Prue, Paige after all isn't your real sister." I glared at Andy. He totally just butted in. I had Victor right where I had wanted him, and now my chances have been ruined.

"We so have a right Andy!" I shouted at him. "She may not be sister by blood…" even though I have a sneaking suspicion she was, "but we have every right to know about her, since Daddy freaking dearest over there has apparently spilt everything about us into her!" I roared, throwing my hands up in the air. Calm down Prue…you do not need Andy mad at you right now. Andy made an attempt to grab my hands, possibly to try and calm me down, but if he can't trust me on this, why should I trust him?

"Prue…Andy calm down!" Phoebe said finally stepping away from Victor and Paige, and getting in between us. "This isn't helping,"

**Andy's POV**

"I only told Paige, things about you that I had personal knowledge of. Up to the points of when I left the final time." Victor said softly from where he sat still waiting for Paige to wake up.

I still had my doubts that Paige would wake up. And _if_ she woke up by some miracle than she would probably be brain damaged, and I am pretty sure that she has inter bleeding. : Paige Bennett was one dead young woman; I just wished the others would wake up and see how drastic the situation truly was. I am concerned over Piper also; it had been ten full minutes since the fall and Piper is still unmoving. All Piper does is still dumbly down at Paige. There is simply no life in Piper's eyes.

"So when I was twelve, Piper was eight and Phoebe was six." Prue spat out as she moved towards Victor and Paige. I started to reach out and touch Prue's arm to keep her from attacking her father; but I sensed that she wasn't going to attack. So I lowered my arms and simply listened.

"I know what I did was wrong, Prue," Victor sighed. "I just wasn't ready to handle magic and knowing that my little girls would have to fight demons on a constant basis. I couldn't protect you back than, so I made the hardest decision in my life, I left."

"But than you went and adopted Paige," Prue said more softly as she stopped in front of the fallen Paige. She was still angry but she had wiped all the anger out of her voice, she was more passive than anything else. I knew that she knew that her anger wasn't helping Paige; so she managed to mask her voice for the unconscious Paige. "Who turned out to be magical. Very magical."

"Yes." Victor looked up into his oldest daughters eyes.

**Victor's POV**

I watched as Prue knelt down so she was eye level with me. I watched as she lowered her hand and touched Paige's forehead.

"Piper did a number on her." Prue softly said with sadness.

I looked back down at my adopted daughter, I tried to block out the black and blue bruises that all ready were showing from where Piper had hit her; and the deep open cuts that Paige had gotten from her fall down the basement stairs. I couldn't speak.

"It's been ten minutes Victor." Prue softly said so Andy, Piper and Phoebe couldn't hear. "I have never seen anyone out this bad this long since I rediscovered magic." She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"I have seen many worse things then this Prue, in my time raising Paige. But I've never seen Paige this bad off before; expect when she was two and half and I first found her in the alley. Than it was a mortal whom had hurt her." I said shaky. "It took forever to get Paige healed and her comfortable with me."

Before Prue could speak, a sudden noise happen from behind her.

"What's going on?" Piper asked suddenly becoming hysterical.

**Piper's POV**

I suddenly realized what was in front of my eyes. Paige was lying on the floor in front of daddy all bloody, black and blue. She wasn't moving, she looked to be dead. But no one was screaming. But that wasn't right; I thought perhaps I was death, I wanted to crawl back inside myself; back to my safe place but suddenly sound came roaring into my soul.

"What's going on?" A high female hysterical voice over came.

Who was that; I know the voice; but it wasn't Prue or Phoebe. And daddy and Andy would never sound like a female and they would never become hysterical in the first place.

No that voice sounded like me. I fully came back to myself as I backed away from where I had been sitting and I kept backing away until I bumped into the wall. "Where's the demon, who's done this to Paige." I cried with tears falling down my checks. "Paige is dead isn't she!" I kept trying to back away but the wall was solid. I turned around and began to try to claw at the wall trying to claw my way through the solid cement. I was out of control; I wasn't thinking straight; I was totally scared out of my mind that whatever demon had killed Paige in this fashion would come back and do the same to me.

**Phoebe's POV**

I slowly headed for Piper, not wanting to scare her, like I had scared poor Paige. "Piper…" I said slowly, to make sure that she didn't freak out and hurt herself.

"Phoebe…what's going on?" Piper whimpered, grabbing a hold of my arm. She looked wide-eyed at Paige. "Who…what, warlock or demon did that to Paige?" she stammered. I looked at Piper in shock, and looked at her face still. She was in shock…I was hoping I didn't have to remind her of what happened.

"Piper…don't you remember what happened?" I asked moving the hair from her face.

"No…"

I wanted to look behind me, towards Prue; I wanted Prue to be the one to handle it. But than I looked at how truly freaked out Piper was; and I knew that Prue was the last person who should be helping Piper at the moment. I sighed wishing Daddy was the one trying to explain to Piper what she had done to Paige. But Dad was very busy protecting the still unconscious Paige; so it was up to me to try to tell Piper what she did in her blind rage.

"P-phoebe..." Piper whimpered in a very scared childlike voice.

"Piper ... ummmmm ... a demon didn't attack Paige ... Y-,"

"Than it's was a warlock." Piper whispered covering her face with her hands,

I shook my head. "No it wasn't a warlock. It was ..."

"Prue!" Piper cried. "I can't believe Prue would be so cruel and use her powers against an innocent human being. She killed Paige. Our very own sister killed another human being. How could so do this?" Piper screamed hysterically.

"Piper…take a deep breath," I said calmly, gently taking one of her hands in mine. Piper complied taking a slow and even breathe. "Now…" I bit my lip, not wanting the one to be breaking Piper the news that she had attacked Paige, and that Prue and me had been the one's defending her.

"Phoebe…why…I mean…" Piper said still freaking out. I hope I don't have to restrain her when I am done telling her. Why couldn't dad, Prue, or even Andy do this? Why did I have to?

"Piper…Prue didn't attack Paige either…" I whispered.

"She didn't?" Piper asked, wild eyed. I turned towards Andy, wishing he was the one doing this. He had the training…he is the police officer not me… "Then who…"

"Oh my God; it was Andy." Piper choked out. She stared at Andy with wide fear full eyes. "He's going to kill us all now; Phoebe. Now that he knows we are witches. Oh my God."

"No Piper…it wasn't Andy either. Piper…it was you…" I whispered.

"Wha…what?" Piper asked in confusion.

"Piper…sweetie…" I said calmly, trying to get Piper to calm down. "You are the one that attacked Paige…"

"No…no I wouldn't do that Phoebe…" Piper stammered.

"Piper…you did…"

"No…it was you Phoebe…" Piper said, struggling in my grip.

"Piper…me and Prue were protecting Paige from you…" I said tightening my hold on her.

"**NO**! I did not attack her," Andy started to come towards us. He started to put a hand on Piper's shoulders, but she started to squirm in his grip as well.

"Piper…"

"How do you know my name? Get away from me!" Piper yelled. Andy tried to calm her down, but she ended up hurting herself trying to get away from him. Seeing Piper cringe in pain, Prue stalked over to Andy and yanked him forcefully away from Piper, and back towards the stairs.

"Prue…"

"Don't attack my sister Andrew," she snapped.

Ignoring there bickering I tried to convince Piper that I was me. "Piper it is me Phoebe…" I tried to calm her down, but she was struggling even harder in my grip.

"Get your slimy hands off me you demon!" she screamed trying to freeze me, but only succeeded in freezing Andy. "Prue, Phoebe help!" she started to scream. She started to lash out and I let go of her when she landed a kick to my stomach.

"Prue…" I gasped weakly, and her head shot up seeing Piper scramble up the stairs.

**Prue's POV**

I sprinted after Piper, jumping over Phoebe and just as Piper was about to open the front door, I squinted at it, instantly blocking her way from opening it. Piper let out a scream seeing me and started up the stairs, trying to freeze me. Piper…I need to get her to calm down. I squinted at her again, and she stopped in her tracks. "Piper…"

"You are not Prue…" she whispered over and over again. Still focusing on Piper I pulled her into a hug. At first she struggled, but finally I could feel her calm down and I let up on the telekinesis. "Did I really attack Paige?" she whispered. I stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Yes…Piper you did…" I said softly.

**Patty's POV**

I sighed as I saw Victor freeze as Piper lashed out in fear trying to freeze her sisters; who she thought were demons. "Things are getting out of control."

"You are telling me." Victor said with a shake of his head. "I missed out a lot." He looked at himself. "Ummmm can you unfreeze me Patty?"

I saw that my daughters weren't paying attention to their father so I made my hand visible so I could touch Victor's shoulder. When he unfroze my arm became invisible once more.

"Thanks." Victor sighed.

"No problem," I said. "I'll be right back." I disappeared and appeared in front of my oldest and second oldest daughters. I sighed deeply as I watched as Piper try to fight Prue whom she still thought was a demon. I wanted to come visible so I could wrap my arms around my sweet angel; Piper; who truly needed her mother more so in this moment than she ever had in her life. But I didn't have permission from the Elders for my daughters to see my spirit once more. So all I could do was watch as Prue finally succeeded in convincing Piper that she wasn't a demon.

"I screwed up didn't I?" Piper sobbed as she broke down in Prue's arms. I watched as Piper's knees gave away and she slipped down to the stairs bringing Prue right along with her.

"You aren't the only one, baby." Prue whispered as she continued to hold her younger sister tightly against her. She pulled Piper's face away from her neck slightly. "I'm the one who started on the attack against Paige; when I lost my temper at the restaurant. I knew better, I'm the one who is responsible here. Not you."

"You didn't kill Paige, you just knocked her unconscious. I'm the one who killed Paige, Prue I'm a murder." Piper sobbed. She tried to break free of Prue's arms to escape up the stairs; but Prue had a firm gripe on Piper.

"You didn't kill Paige, Piper; Paige is still alive and will be perfectly fine." Prue shouted as she tightens her hold on her struggling sister's arms.

Piper continued on struggling. "No! You are lying, Paige is dead. I killed her. I'm a murder. I'm not fit to live."

Prue suddenly slapped Piper hard across the check.

Piper stopped struggling and just stared wide eyed at Prue.

"Paige isn't dead. You aren't a murder. You haven't killed Paige." Prue said slowly and throw clenched teeth.

"Than why isn't Paige awake than? Why is daddy kneeling over her sobbing?" Piper whispered.

"You beat Paige up pretty bad in your blind rage; the basement door suddenly crashed opened and Paige feel head long down the steps and cracked her head on the cement. You followed right behind and hit your head on the cement; with the added pressure of both Phoebe and I on top of you." Prue explained. "You came around after ten minutes of being knocked out; but Paige had been totally freaked out once again; and she totally went deep inside her. She'll be ok. Her magical **DNA** will heal her and she'll be up and around pretty soon."

"What will mommy think of me now? She's watching us you know." Piper cried. She finally broke free of Prue and rushed up the stairs. I saw Prue get up and start to follow; but I waved my hand and Prue suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked one last woefully up towards where the bedrooms were located than she turned and walked back down the stairs.

I sighed and split myself in half once more, one half returned to Victor, while the other half appeared in Piper's bedroom.

**Paige's POV**

"I'm scared." I whispered as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I began to rock back and forth as I tried to get warm. I was so cold.

"You have your father, me, grams. And now you have your sisters." Mom said wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into her side.

"My sisters want me dead." I cried.

"No they don't." Mom said.

"Phoebe is the only one who hasn't attacked yet. And I'm sure if I do wake up again; she'll be attacking me next." I couldn't unwrap my arms around my knees; I tried forcing my limps to move so I could cling to my mommy; but my body wouldn't budge.

"Darling you need to have faith in your sisters." Mom said. "Where is that faith?"

"It went out the window when Piper attacked me and beat me to death." I sighed. "Well almost to death." I turned my face to look my mother straight in the face. "Didn't you see it?"

Mom sighed. "Yes I saw. Your father and I are trying to deal with it now."

"How can daddy deal with Piper, when he's watching over my body; upset that I haven't woken up yet?" I demanded harshly. I very well felt Victor Bennett by my body's side; I felt it since the first moment he had reached me; which seemed like ages ago. Victor had never let his hand off my skin. So how the hell can he be dealing with Piper when he's with me?

"You question magic?" Mom asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes." I said jerking my chin out. I was beginning to feel anger instead of deep fear.

**Victor's POV**

"Hello Patty." I said as Patty's spirit finally came back. "How are our daughters?"

"Prue will be here once more shortly. Piper is in her bedroom heartbroken and about to commit suicide." Patty said softly.

"What! And you are here with me. Go to Piper. She needs you." I shouted.

"I split my spirit into another section. Piper is safe, Victor. She won't kill her self, I promise you." Patty said softly.

I sighed in relief. "Shit, I should be up there and comforting Piper; reassuring her that I love her no matter what and that I don't blame her for the attack on Paige."

"But you do." Patty said in a knowing voice.

I frowned. "How can I not?"

"You can not tell Piper, that you blame her for this attack." Patty said.

"I very well know that." I said in a hurt tone.

"Piper will accept Paige fully into her hurt. But it's going to take a very long time and a lot of anger and hurt before she does." Patty said softly. "You can not scream at her during this time. You have put your hurt and anger aside for Piper's shake. Can you do this Victor?"

I sighed deeply as I looked down at Paige. With tears running down my checks I looked back up into Patty's eyes. "Yes I can do it."

**Piper's POV**

I finally tore myself away from Prue and I rushed up the stairs. If Prue followed me than I would use my powers against her. I made it to my bedroom and slammed the door in relief when I saw that Prue hadn't followed me. I sank down on the floor as my tears racked my frame. I covered my mouth as I stared wide eyed at the wall where my couch was. The images of what I did to Paige came flashing back at me. It was a total kaleidoscope of images hit me at a full scope. There was no way that one image would stay put for more than a second before another one took its place. Very quickly I had to shut my eyes as I grew blind watching what I did.

But the image of my beating Paige sense less and the basement door crashing open played out in slow motion. My eyes snapped opened and I slowly got to my feet. I knew what I had to do. It was the only way. There was no other way for a murder.

I walked over to my vanity table and picked up the scissors that I had placed their the day before, I lifted the scissors so they were pointed at my neck; I lifted my eyes to my mirror and I took a deep breath and I suddenly and forcefully pushed the scissors to my neck ………….

**Patty's POV**

I suddenly appeared in front of Piper and I allowed the scissors to enter my neck; but I was able to protect my beloved daughter from committing suicide.

"What the …." Piper said in shocked as she stared at herself in the mirror. The scissors looked like they had been pushed in her neck; but they weren't even near her neck. "No no, don't you guys fucking understand. I willing killed an innocent. I deserve to die!" She cried.

I moved the scissors from my neck and I made them disappear. I moved away from Piper's body. I wrapped my arms around Piper and just held her.

**Piper's POV**

I couldn't believe that the scissors didn't plunge into my throat. I kept my eyes clued to my image as I forcefully pushed the scissors towards my neck. But when the scissors should have made contact; nothing. I knew the freaking Elders had a hand in this.

"What the…" I heard my self say. I shook my head back and forth. "No, no, don't you guys fucking understand. I willing killed an innocent. I deserve to die!" I cried as I reached up to grasp the scissors once again for another try.

But suddenly the scissors disappeared. I gasped. But I suddenly felt warm arms wrap around me and pull me closer to …. I don't know; but I felt safe. I simply closed my eyes and leaned forward and I could swell that my head was against someone's neck. I broke down.

**Prue's POV**

Sighing, I opened up the basement door, back to where Phoebe, Andy, Victor and Paige were. "Prue…is Piper…" Phoebe whispered.

"She doesn't think we are demons anymore…so that is a good thing," I told her, and Phoebe looked visibly relieved. I sighed looking at Andy who was frozen once again by Piper. Tears started stinging at my eyes and I sat down on the basement steps. He didn't need to deal with this…I shouldn't have dragged him into magic…back into my life. I'm sorry Andy, I'm really sorry. I felt Phoebe lean her head on my shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around me.

"He'll come around Prue…" Phoebe told me, almost reading my mind on how I was feeling right now.

"I am kind of hoping he doesn't Phoebe…I mean if he goes away, he won't be in danger anymore…" I said tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"Prue…he would still be in our lives…" Phoebe gently reminded me. "He isn't going anywhere. He loves you Prue…and I know he can barely stand it when you are hurt by something he has done," she whispered.

**Phoebe's POV**

I couldn't believe Prue was willing to give up on Andy…he just doesn't understand. "You'll see," I said patting Prue's shoulder. We both looked towards Victor and Paige. Prue nodded her head and I walked over towards Daddy and Paige.

"I really hope she wakes up soon," I whisper sitting next to her. Dad gave me a tiny smile.

"Paige is a fighter…she'll bounce back…" he said taking his free hand and wrapping it around one of my own. "Especially with a sister wanting her back as much as you do…" I smiled; grateful Dad was coming back into our lives.

"Thanks Daddy," I whispered looking at Paige. "I just hope she knows I would never willingly attack her…"

**Patty's POV**

I held Piper close to me as I felt her knees give away and we both sank down on to the floor. I silently held my sobbing daughter as she finally released all her hurt, anger and misery. I knew that her heart was broken beyond repair over what she had done to Paige.

I better than most know what my daughter is going through; and what she will continue to go through for years to come before she comes out the other side. I wish I could prepare Victor; because as her father; he had a right to know how to comfort his daughter in her time of need. But I knew I couldn't. I mustn't. I had to let things play out as they lay.

**Victor's POV**

"It's time for Paige to wake up, Patty." I said.

"I'm doing the best I can, Victor. Paige is just being stubborn is all." Patty sighed deeply.

"Let me inside Paige," I begged.

"It's not allowed." Patty said softly with a sad shake of her head.

"Hell with that." I growled deep in my throat.

"It's not your time." Patty said softly and than she disappeared from me.

**Patty's POV**

"It's time to go back now, baby." I said pulling Paige away from me. I wiped her tears from her eyes. "Your sisters and your father desperately need you to wake up."

"But I can't mommy." Paige tried to crawl back into my arms. But I stood to my feet and I appeared on the far side of my youngest daughter. "Paige Halliwell Wilder Bennett wake up."

**Paige's POV**

I fought it, I fought it with every ounce I had. But I couldn't win; I couldn't be where it was safest in my mother's arms. I felt the pull to the world once more and I walked out of myself and the next thing I knew, I was blinking up into my father's joyful eyes and he very gently but quickly pulled me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and rested my head against his chest as I cried out happy tears.

"W-w ….. h-how …. Aw …. this is impossible!" I heard Andy's voice from behind me. I didn't leave my daddy's arms. I was so thankful to being alive and well once more; even through I had no idea how I ended up on the basement floor. The last thing I remembered was being in the kitchen with my sisters glaring at me.

**Andy's POV**

I felt the by now familiar tingle as I felt my body slowly unfreeze. Damn it I need to tell Piper that I hate to be frozen. It's quite uncalled for really. But than as my mind started to speed up; I remembered Piper's freaked out face when she had flicked her wrists at me; and I knew that I couldn't tell her not to freeze me anymore. Sides I very well knew that whatever room Piper freezes; I automatically will freeze also; I was just a mere muggle after all.

Did I just call myself a muggle? Ok, Andrew, you have been reading way to much _Harry Potter. You are an American; NOT an Englishman. You are not a muggle, well you are; but in America you are called a mortal._

_(An: The classic 'Harry Potter' reference. Hehehehehe – PaigetheSuperWhitelighter)._

When I came too and didn't see Piper freaking out and I didn't hear any sound; I knew that Piper had rushed from the basement. I quickly turned around too check on Paige when I saw the most amazing site. Paige was sitting up on her own and is crying in Victor's arms. "W-w …. H-how …..Aw ….. this is impossible!" I exclaimed.

"That's the power of magic, Andy." Prue's dead pan tired voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Prue and Phoebe sitting on the bottom of the basement stairs. "Where's Piper?"

"In her room." Prue said tiredly. "She's fine now. She has to take in everything that has happened this past hour."

"What happened?" I heard Paige's voice from behind me.

**Victor's POV**

"Oh Paigey, you are back with me darling. I was worried this time. It took much too long for you to come back to me." I whispered in her ear as I held my precious adopted daughter; who truly was Patty's daughter close to me.

Paige didn't say anything; she just held me and allowed me to cry. I knew than that she didn't remember anything that had recently happened to her; how she ended up at the bottom of the basement floor. But all she knew was that I was upset so she was trying to calm me down. I pulled myself together and pulled her away from me.

Before I could speak, Prue's voice came to me. "She has to take in everything that has happened this past hour." I looked over and saw Prue and Phoebe sitting on the bottom stair of the staircase. I knew Prue was talking about Piper.

"What happened?" Paige asked in confusion next to me. She looked at me and than turned around quickly to stare at her two older half sisters.

I could see the worried and nonplussed looks on my daughters' faces as they came to realize that Paige didn't remember what Piper did to her.

**Piper's POV**

I cried myself to being hoarse; I don't know how long I had lain on my floor with the feel of arms around me. It had too been years; it seemed to be years. But I knew it must have only been minutes. But I knew whom the arms belong too, arms that I hadn't felt around me since I was six. "Mommy." I whispered.

I felt my spirit come out side of my body and I looked at myself lying on the floor in my mother's arms. "Mom!" I couldn't go on, I broke.

My mother appeared in front of me and wrapped her arms tightly around me and pulled me against her. I saw over her shoulder that a part of her spirit was still next to my 'real' self on the floor. I closed my eyes as I took in my mothers scent. A scent I hadn't been able to breathe in since I was six. Since she was so abruptly taken from me when she drowned.

**Patty's POV**

"Let it all out, baby. Let it all out." I rubbed Piper's back up and down over and over again as I felt her body shake once more.

Piper cried for several minutes in my arms before she pulled away. "I killed Paige, mommy." She cried wide eyed as she backed away from me.

"No you didn't darling. Paige is just fine. Matter of fact she's awake and healed down in the basement." I said. "Phoebe is trying to tell her what happened."

"I can never face her or dad ever again. I can't face Prue or Phoebe. They will never forgive me for my attack on Paige." Piper whispered with tears running down her checks. "I should be dead right now, why did you stop me?"

"Committing suicide is never the answer." I said. "There is nothing on this earth that should be fixed with suicide. Promise me Piper, that you will never again try to end your own life." I said looking straight into my daughter's eyes and into her soul.

Piper took a few minutes to think. "I promise mommy." She finally whispered.

"Now tell me why you are so angry at Paige." I said.

**Piper's POV**

"Haven't you been watching?" I asked with a slight frown on my face.

"Yes I have been." Mom said. "I know everything. But I want to hear it from your own mouth. Now young lady why did you attack your sister?"

I felt heat rush to my face, "How dare you call that woman my sister. She's no sister of mine."

"Piper …." Mom said in a warning tone.

"She's not _your_ daughter, mommy, so she's not my blood sister." I said with a shake of my head. I was so angry that I couldn't see my mother's face clearly.

**Patty's POV**

I felt sharp pain in my heart as I heard the hard bitterness in Piper's voice. I wanted desperately to tell her that Paige was indeed my flesh and blood; and her half sister. But Paige made me promise that under no circumstance would I tell her three half sisters the truth. Paige wanted them to get to know first before they learned of my affair with Sam.

"She's your sister." I said firmly. "Granted she's not your _father's_ daughter, but she's your sister never less." I stretched father on purpose; but I saw that Piper didn't catch my meaning.

"Dad only adopted her that still doesn't make Paige my sister." Piper snorted through her nose.

"That _alone_ makes her your sister." I said with a nod and a smile.

"Why are you defending Paige, mom? You have never met her." Piper chocked her head to one side.

"I have been watching over Victor; since I died. I was there when he had found Paige and allowed Paige into his home and his heart. I know that Victor loves Paige to where he considers her his very own daughter." I replied with a smile. "Paige …."

**Piper's POV**

"So you know that Paige is magical!" I broke into whatever else my mother was going to say about Paige. "Than you know _why_ daddy left us after you died. He couldn't handle magical daughters and demon attacks. But than he went and adopted himself a little girl; who so in fact is very magical and has demons attacking her every bloody day." I shook my head in anger.

"Piper …." Mom tried to break in.

"Don't 'Piper' me." I stormed staring angry into my mother's eyes. "God, how bad ass ironic is this than!" My arms lifted to shoulder leaf and I shook them wildly, I felt my arms lower back to my sides. "Do you visit him?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom said with a soft smile.

"Do you visit _her_?" I seethed.

"Yes." Mom said with a nod.

"How could you betray me like that?" I looked my mother dead in the eye and than I returned to my body.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on the floor at the end of my bed and I still felt the warmth of arms around me; but I suddenly felt cold in the arms. So I very deliberately pulled away from the arms and I stood to my feet. I walked to the vanity and picked up the hair brush and I started to brush my wild messed up hair. After my hair was fixed I pulled out the Kleenex from the box and wiped away my tears; thankfully I had worn water proof mascara.

I left my bedroom and head downstairs back to my family. We still had a lot to discuss. But I swore to myself that I wouldn't attack Paige, not tonight, and not ever again. I couldn't risk actually killing her. I didn't want her dead after all; I just wanted her out of my father's life. That's not too much to ask, or is it?

**Phoebe's POV**

I walked towards Paige and sat down next to her. Though I am not looking forward to explaining that my older sister had attacked her, and said the most horrible things about her. "I'm glad you are awake…" I told her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. Paige still looked a little freaked out, and was glad to see she wasn't shirking away from me like she was minutes before. "Paige…what is the last thing you remember?" I asked her.

"Prue and Piper glaring at me from the other side of the kitchen…" Paige whispered. I looked towards Dad…and gave him a worried look. "What happened?" Paige asked in a confused voice. I am not sure if I should even be the one explaining what happened. I did it with Piper, and she ended up attacking me and accusing me of being a demon.

"Shortly after I got back to the manor…as you probably remember, I stood by you and Dad, because I was clearly pissed at Prue for…you know…" Paige nodded, remembering that much. "Soon…Piper…" I trailed off. Dad put a hand on my shoulder, and I swallowed continuing what Paige probably didn't want to hear. "Piper attacked you…and started to-,"

"Piper attacked me?" Paige whispered.

"Yes…she did," I told her, and I could have sworn I heard confusion enter her voice.

"No…why would Piper attack me?" Paige whispered, tears entering her eyes.

"Piper attacked you because…" I stopped again. "She blamed you for Dad not coming back…" Paige stayed silent as I told her that.

"No…you are lying, Piper wouldn't do that…" Paige whispered trying to get Dad to let go of her. Dad gently grabbed onto Paige again.

"Paige…rest for a little bit…" Dad tried to get her to calm down.

"No…Daddy…" she whispered. I pushed down gently on Paige's shoulder so she would relax in Dad's arms. I looked behind me and saw Prue and Andy avoiding each other still. God…do I have to do everything for them? They should be talking, trying to calm down and forgive each other. But I need to focus on Paige right now. We do not need her back crawling back into herself. "No…you are lying," Paige said in an angry voice.

"Paige…sweetie Phoebe isn't lying," Prue said walking past Andy, and towards us.

"Piper was just in shock," Andy put in.

"No you are all lying!" Paige said trying to break out of Dad's grip once again. Andy tried to reach out and help me and Dad gently restrain Paige, but Prue grabbed his arm again. I shot Prue a look, that clearly said he was only trying to help, but Prue ignored me.

"I'm only trying to help," Andy told Prue.

"Yeah like you hurting Piper when you 'tried' to help her," Prue snapped at Andy pushing him away. Andy just stayed silent, and I turned back towards Paige.

"No…let go of me! Talk to Piper you will see, you guys are lying," Paige sobbed.

"Paige…" I tried but Paige ignored me.

"You guys are just lying because one of you attacked me!" Paige snapped at me.

"Paige, I would never attack you," I said in a wounded voice.

"Paige…calm down and try and remember…" Dad started trying to comfort Paige, but she managed to break out of our grip.

**Paige's POV**

"No daddy. I can't believe that you believe the ferocious lies that they are spewing about Piper." I cried as I backed away from my father. "You have always told me that my sisters would love me when they learned about me," tears were running freely down my checks.

"They do baby." Dad said trying to reach out for me. But I wouldn't allow his hand to touch me. I shook my head back and forth and dad got the message. He sighed deeply as he slowly brought his hand back to his side. He just kept his eyes firmly locked onto mine.

"You said Piper especially would love me right away; that Piper would be all motherly to me the most of all." I sobbed. "But you aren't giving her the chance to live up to that; daddy. You just believe the jealous lies that Prue and Phoebe are spewing about her. How could you." I hiccupped.

"I saw you fall through the basement doors;" Dad said softly. "At first I thought _all_ the girls had attacked you, but than I realized that only Piper could have done it." He sighed deeply in his throat. "I'm so sorry that I was wrong baby, I'm sorry that I put your life in risk."

I shook my head. "Piper didn't do this to me. If neither Prue, Phoebe or Andy did this to me; than a demon nor a warlock did it." I said, "They somehow twisted it to look like Piper attacked me." I nodded my head and wiped my tears from my eyes. I looked around the room at the people who were looking at me with deep concern; I didn't see Piper there any where. "Look, I forgive you all for lying. I know that none of this is your fault. You all have been horrible used."

**Victor's POV**

"Daddy ….." Phoebe whispered.

I looked away from Paige and into Phoebe's concerned eyes. "We will do it Paige's way." I said. I looked up into Prue and Andy's eyes. "Do you understand?" I said turning back to look at Prue.

Prue nodded tightly.

I turned back to face Paige who was looking back at me. "I'm sorry for buying into the lie; Paigey; I should have known better that my own daughter wouldn't attack a fellow human being." I said softly.

"Where is Piper now?" Paige asked.

"In her room. She's torn up about what happened to you." Prue said in a chocked up tight voice.

"I need to go to her than." Paige stood slowly to her feet but than feel back down. I got up quickly and moved over and wrapped Paige up into my arms. I helped her to her feet. "We will both go to her darling." I leaned forward and kissed her check.

**Paige's POV**

I got to my feet quickly on the indent on rushing to Piper and telling her that _she_ wasn't the one who attacked me and almost killed me; that it was in fact a demon who did it and made it appear to have been Piper. But my legs gave away from me and I landed hard on the cement basement floor hitting my knees. Tears fell from my checks. I felt daddy's arms wrap themselves around me and pull me tightly against him.

"We will both go darling." Daddy said as he leaned in and kissed my check after he helped back to my feet.

"Ok." I whispered. With daddy close to my side we led the way up the basement stairs and into the kitchen. We allowed Phoebe and Prue to walk ahead of us because they were the ones who were going to lead the way to Piper's bed room. But we didn't even get to the staircase that led to the second floor; because from the corner of my eyes I saw Piper in the living room sitting in the middle of the couch.

I let go of dad; and I made my way into the living room. I walked so I could face Piper. What I saw broke my heart. "Piper ……"

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**


	13. Prudence Halliwell

**Piper's POV**

"Piper ….." I heard Paige's voice in my ear. I opened my eyes and I jumped to my feet. I spun around wide eyed; I couldn't believe what I saw. Paige was completely healed; and she was looking at me with concern. Not concern for herself; but concern about me.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. Paige was alive and well; I hadn't killed her. I knew I was staring dumbly at her at her; but I didn't care. I just couldn't believe that I didn't kill her and she looked non for wear after my beating her sense less.

"Piper?" Paige walked towards me; but stopped as I backed away. "Stay the hell away from me." I sobbed.

**Paige's POV**

I was saddened when I saw Piper backing away from me as if she had seen a ghost. I knew that what ever demon had almost killed me; implanted in Piper's brain that _she_ was to blame. I had to make Piper see that _she_ didn't try to kill me.

I stepped forward. "It's ok Piper." I softly said in a very calm and gentle voice. "This isn't your fault." I stopped when she held out her hand to me.

"You aren't real. You are a ghost. You have come back to haunt me." Piper shook her head. She continued to back away until she fell over the auto man.

I rushed over and knelt down my fallen weeping sister. I quickly gathered her into my arms and I just held her silently rocking back and forth. I began to stroke her hair back from her face. "I'm real, I'm alive." I said with tears in my voice. "You didn't do anything wrong. You aren't to blame."

**Piper's POV**

I knew her to be lying. But I also knew that if I continued along the lines I was going; than she would never release me. I had to get out of her arms; I knew that Paige was alive and well, because of the anger that was building up inside me. I didn't know how Paige was alive and well; but I knew that Paige was still in my daddy's life; and my daddy loved her more than I did.

I had to get my emotions and my anger under control; I had to lock my true feelings inside me; like I have always done in the past. I felt my anger go into the right department in my heart. I felt the key in the lock and locking. "I'm ok, now Paige." I said stiffly. I pulled myself away from my father's adopted daughter. "I-I'm glad that you are ok."

"This isn't ….." Paige started to say.

I got to my feet and walked over to the fire place. "So I see magic has healed you." I said stuffing my hands deep in my pockets. "I'm glad."

"You aren't to blame, Piper. I know that a demon or warlock has attacked me, and put in all your memories that you were the one to attack me." Paige said standing to her feet and walking towards me once more. She stopped when she was a few inches from me.

I blinked in surprise as what Paige finally said registered with me. _She doesn't blame me. She thinks that a demon or a warlock almost killed her. _

I looked around the room and saw my father; sisters and Andy look at me and shrugged their shoulders. I saw that they didn't believe one minute that a demon or warlock attacked Paige; they very well knew that I was the one who pretty much killed Paige. But they looked like they were willing to go along with Paige. "If you say so, Paige." I shook my head.

Paige smiled as she moved forward and wrapped her arms tightly around me for a hug. I didn't return the hug. I just stood there with my arms down at my side. All because Paige doesn't blame me for beating her up and almost killing her that doesn't mean I have to be nice to her or anything. I waited out the hug; and when Paige finally stepped back with a happy smile; I just turned and walked into the kitchen.

**Victor's POV**

I watched Piper leave the room after Paige hugged her. I was disappointed that Piper didn't receive the hug. Where was my precious little girl who always at least returned a hug; even if she didn't really care for the person.

I pulled away from the silent room and walked into the kitchen to find Piper preparing a meal. "Piper, we need to talk." I said as I walked over and placed a hand on Piper's hand which was cutting carrots.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I have to make dinner for everyone. On seeing how we all missed our supper and all." Piper said not meeting my eyes, her hand had stopped cutting when my hand had covered hers. "We can talk later, ok." She looked up at me with pleading in her eyes.

I sighed. I didn't remove my hand from hers. "Know this; Piper; I love you. I always will love you, no matter what happens. No matter how angry you get over my adopting Paige; I love you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I moved back wards and saw the tears run down her checks. I removed my hand from her hand and I cupped her cheeks in my hands and I gently wiped away her fallen tears. "You are my precious special Piper, and no matter how old you get, or who else is born or comes into this family; you will always hold that special spot where only Piper can hold." I leaned down and kissed her forehead once more and than I turned and left the kitchen.

**Piper's POV**

I watched as daddy left the kitchen. He had said the exact same thing to me when mom was pregnant with Phoebe; he knew that I was miserable at the thought that I had to share him with someone else; besides Prue. So he had lifted me up on his lap one night and he cupped my little cheeks in his big soft strong hands and he had reassured me of his love. Word for word.

I blinked as I realized that daddy meant to tell me that he loved me even through he adopted Paige. Deep, deep down I knew that was the truth. But I couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed that daddy stayed away from me and allowed another little girl into his heart and his life. I sighed deeply as I continued to make dinner for my family; and seeing how I have too; for Paige also.

**Paige's POV**

I watched silently as Piper left the room. I could feel her resistance to my hug; but that didn't concern me too much. I just simply enjoyed being so close to her and being able to comfort her. When I pulled away I could tell that she _wanted _to believe me; but just couldn't. Not yet. But I knew that when time passes and Piper gets the much deserved rest that her system craved; than her eyes will be open to the truth and know that she didn't try to kill me.

I watched as daddy left the room after Piper; and knew that he was tying to ease her distress. So I knew that it was my job to keep the others from noticing that they were gone.

"So Prue and Phoebe can you tell me a little about yourselves?" I asked as I walked over and sat down in the chair that was closets to the couch; I sat closest to Phoebe who was sitting at the end; with Prue sitting next to her on the other side of the couch.

**Prue's POV**

Just as I was about to open my mouth to try and tell a little about me, I could feel Andy's eyes on me, and I knew that he wanted to try and talk about what happened in the basement…maybe to apologize I don't know. "Um…before we do that…do you want something to drink…water, soda?" I asked, trying to get out of the way of Andy's watchful eyes.

"Um…water is ok…" Paige said looking between Andy and me.

"Sure thing…" I got up and headed for the kitchen, nearly crashing into Victor. I just nodded my head in his direction, and walked past Piper and grabbed a glass, and went into the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I looked at Piper who was more than happy just chopping stuff for some sort of dinner. I can't tell what though, since I could burn water. Andy walked into the kitchen and I turned away from him as I poured some water into the cup.

"Prue…can we talk?" he questioned softly. I chose to ignore him. Maybe being the cold-hearted bitch will push him away enough so he didn't have to drabble in magic anymore. He gently put a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off. "Prue…"

"Not right now Andy," I said, attempting to step around him to get back out to Paige, Phoebe, and Victor, but he got in my way. "Andy…later," I said, trying to go around him again, but once again stepped in front of me. "You know that is getting really annoying," I snapped at him.

"I will move out of the way if we will talk," Andy said with pleading eyes.

"Fine," I said putting the glass on the counter seeing Piper's angry face that we were getting in the way of her cooking. I walked towards the laundry room, and Andy followed. Folding my arms across my chest, and I raised my eyebrow as to tell him to go ahead and say what he wanted to say. Andy let out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. Normally I would try and assure him that he could say anything to me, but I am on a mission to save him from me.

"I wanted to apologize…" he started, but I turned away from him. "Prue…" he said, gently turning me around to face him.

"I really don't want to hear it Andy…" I lied…and I knew he could tell I was lying through my teeth. "You didn't trust my judgment. Paige is up and walking, as is Piper cooking dinner for us…" I sighed trying to force back tears that were threatening to spill. Andy wrapped his arms around me, and I tried fighting his grip on me, but he wouldn't let go. Finally I just accepted the hug, and I wrapped my arms around him. What am I doing? He is just going to stay here if I keep encouraging him that everything was ok. I pushed him away, and stepped away from him.

"Prue…" but I just grabbed the glass and headed back out towards the living room.

**Phoebe's POV**

As Prue left I sighed, and saw Andy follow her like a lost puppy. Prue better let him back in and soon. "Don't mind them sweetie…they are just going through a rough patch,"

"That's ok," Paige said. I had no idea what to tell Paige without letting on stuff about our sisters. "Hi Dad," Paige said seeing him walk in. I gave Dad a smile before I turned back to Paige.

"Well…I am not sure what to tell you…" I said. Yeah…really wow her by saying how loose I used to be in high school, and then later on right after Grams died, and Prue accused me of sleeping with Roger…so I moved out to New York to look for Dad. And I don't want to depress her about my power, wow look at Phoebe, she can premonition a demon to death! Plus…I really don't want Dad knowing about my…uh…problem in high school. Prue came back in, and she numbly handed Paige a glass of water.

"Excuse me," she said heading upstairs, just as Andy came in.

"Prue…wait," he said, but she escaped into her room. Andy's shoulders slumped and I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Andy…just give Prue some time…she'll come around," I said, hoping Prue would wise up and just let him in.

**Fritz POV**

I winked at my siblings and I flew out of the living room; knowing that they were to keep Andy away from the upstairs. It was time to put the plan into action. I flew into the upstairs hallway and morphed into Andy. I waved my hand at Prue's closed bedroom door; and instead of knocking on it; I just slammed opened the door to see a shocked Prue Halliwell in front of me.

I stormed into the bedroom and slammed shut the door. "How dare you treat me like that! In front of your whiny little sister, never less." I shouted.

"Andy….." Prue said shocked as she shook her head.

"Don't Andy me. I get to talk now, Prue. I'm so sick and tried of you trying to protect me. I may be a freaking mortal; but I'm a man." I pounded my chest. "And as a man I can protect _myself_. And you. It's my job as a _man_ to protect my woman."

**Prue's POV**

"Andy…get out of my room…" I said, trying to keep my cool, but I could tell he knew I was starting to freak out with his attitude.

"No," he said, roughly grabbing my arm. Andy would not act like this with me…. what is going on? "Prue…I am more than capable of protecting you. I do not need some self-centered brat to try and protect me. I am in danger everyday, I am a cop!" he shouted.

"You will be in more danger if you stay with me," I said, wincing on how hard he was gripping my arm. "Now let go of my shoulder before I make you let go of it,"

"Oh…now you are actually giving me some warning now before you send stuff flying at me now are you?" Andy growled. "Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea what demons or warlocks can do to you?" I tried a different approach with him, maybe I could get him to calm down. "Andy…you have no idea the power of some of these demons," he still looked extremely angry. "Can you please let go of my arm?" I asked gently, maybe if I let him and his ego go at it…

Andy suddenly pushed me hard against the wall, and tried to force his lips on mine. "Andy get off of me!" I shouted, letting loose my telekinesis, intending to throw him hard against the wall, but only pushed him back a couple footsteps. "You aren't Andy…" I said, realizing he was a demon or Warlock.

"Prue…" he said, trying to walk towards me, but instantly my bed stopped him from walking in front of me. "Stop that," he growled.

"Piper Phoe-," but instantly was cut off by Andy launching himself off of the bed, and tackling me to the ground.

**Fritz's POV**

I managed to stuff a sock in Prue's mouth that I found on the floor. "Task Task, Prue, I always thought you would be cleaner than this. Leaving a sock on the floor." I said in my normal voice. I felt Prue underneath me struggle as she tried to kick me off of her. I just put added pressure on her. "You know Prue, there is nothing stopping me from raping you here and now." I leaned down and hissed her ear. I felt her fear. I moved my hand down to her ass and slapped it hard before I got off of her.

Prue quickly crawled away from me to the wall and turned around and stared wide eyed at me. She tried to remove the shock. "Now, Prue, you know better than that. Do you really think I would allow you to alert your sisters, your father, your boyfriend that you are in danger." I smirked. I morphed back into myself.

Prue's eyes turned into draggers. "That's right Prue, it's dear ol' Fritz from across the street. The boy whom you _never_ gave time for; because you always had your eyes set on Andrew Trudeau. But you were stupid enough to let Andy go after high school. But yet; Prue you still didn't give me the time of day."

I walked over and knelt down in front of Prue and touched her check, she struggled to get away from me. I smirked. "I have waited for a decade to take my revenge on you. Revenge that you broke my heart." I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You won't be able to protect your sisters, not this time Prue."

I stood up and walked to the door. I turned back to Prue. "Oh and Prue, just so you know your room is magically barred. There is no way your sisters, your father or Andy will be able to hear you scream your lungs out. You weren't be able to use your powers to break down the door or break the window. You my dear are going to be trapped in here; while I and my siblings steal the _Book of Shadows_, and kill your sisters. We may even kill your father, Andy and that sister that your father adopted." He smiled. "But I may end up raping Paige, she seems like the type of woman who would enjoy a life time of being locked inside her." I blew a kiss at Prue before leaving the bedroom. I waved my hands and the room was magically barred.

**END CHAPTER TWELEVE**


	14. Piper Halliwell

**Piper's POV**

I turned to the stove and opened it and pulled out the steamy casserole that I had put together after daddy had left me. It hadn't really taken so long to make. It was the most simple and quickest meal that I could think of cooking. I much rather have had made a very special meal for my first meal to cook solo for daddy; but sadly it didn't work out that way. One I didn't have the time to prepare and two; I didn't want Page to eat it. So I just settled for the casserole instead. I turned around quickly because the dish was all ready starting to burn its way through the oven mitts; I almost dropped in total shock because I wasn't expecting someone to be standing right behind me. I quickly put the dish onto the wood chopping board and I backed away. "Andy what the hell were you thinking?! I could've burned you for heaven shake! I could have dropped our dinner."

"I'm sorry, Piper." Andy said shaking his head. "I wasn't thinking." He leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "So ugh how are you doing?" He gently asked keeping a firm look in my eyes.

"I'm just dandy." I blew hair out of my face. I jerked the oven mitts off my hands and tossed them onto the island. "Why shouldn't I be? Just two hours ago I murdered another human being ….."

"Paige isn't dead, Piper." Andy said quietly.

I went on over him. "I have beaten a totally innocent to death, I actually took pleasure in beating Paige too death." Tears rolled down my checks. "So I'm doing just dandy." I brought my hands up to my face and cried. I felt Andy's arms around me and I leaned into his comforting chest and finally let lose my heartbreak. I wrapped my arms around him as he tightens his hold on me.

**Andy's POV**

Piper broke down and I moved and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. It reminded me of the times when Piper was going through some heartbreak and she couldn't confide in her sisters or her grams. I knew more about how fragile Piper Halliwell's heart truly was. I bent down and gently kissed her check. I was about to say something soothing in her ear when the kitchen door banged open and I looked quickly up into Phoebe's round and shock eyes.

"Phoebe it isn't what it looks like." I quickly said. I didn't let Piper go because I still felt her shaking in my arms.

**Phoebe's POV**

I will not accuse Piper of doing something. Last time I got accused of doing something and they were wrong…I ended up getting hurt. "What are you expecting me to think Andy?" I saw Piper with tears coming down her face, and instantly I thought Andy did something to Piper. "What did you do to her?" I asked instantly a dark frown on my face, and I rushed over to Piper, and pulled her away from Andy.

"It wasn't anything Phoebe…please don't get all mad at him," Piper whispered, wiping her eyes. Piper wouldn't lie, but still Piper is really fragile right now, and I know it. Andy was always a big brother figure for us as kids, and he was the only person who knew how to calm down Prue, except for this time. Finally deciding that Andy wouldn't do anything to hurt Piper, and I also knowing he would never betray Prue, I turned to Andy with an apologetic look on my face.

"I'm sorry Andy…" I said. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly," I ran a hand through my hair. Nice going Phoebe, you totally accused one of your oldest friends that he was seducing your sister. I am not any better than Roger if I continue doing this. "Since I know how it feels to be accused of something you didn't do," I murmured.

**Andy's POV**

"It's ok, Phoebe, really." I said gently. "I came in here to find out how Piper was doing was all." I sighed deeply. I looked back into Piper's eyes. "I shouldn't have. It's not my place."

"No Andy, you have helped me, more than you know." Piper said as she continued to wipe the tears off her face. "I wouldn't have been able to break down the way I did with my family." She shook her head.

"Oh honey, you could have with me." Phoebe wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her close for a hug. "You know no matter how you truly feel about the situation about dad and Paige; you can always come to me."

Piper simply wrapped her arms around her sister and held on as she silently got herself under control. I could tell that she didn't quite believe Phoebe. I decided to keep a closer eye on this situation; and get back my closeness with both Piper and Phoebe that we had before Prue and I broke up in high school.

**Piper's POV**

I pulled away from Phoebe and wiped the last of my tears with the Kleenex that Andy had handed to me. "Dinner is about ready; if you guys don't mind setting the table, than we will finally be sitting down to dinner." I felt my stomach rumble. "I for one know that I'm ready to eat."

"My stomach is doing the feed me dance for the past hour." Phoebe said with a slight chuckle as she went over to the cabinet and grabbed the plates. "Andy you know where the glasses are right?"

"Yep." Andy said moving over to the cabinet where we keep the glasses. He held open the kitchen door with his back to allow Phoebe to pass him. I sighed deeply as they left the kitchen.

I shook my head; I couldn't believe that I broke down in Andy's arms. But I wasn't lying to Andy when I said that it helped me more than if I had broken down in my family's arms. I wouldn't dream of breaking down in daddy's arms; I would be too ashamed too. I was a grown woman now for crying out loud; not the scared eight year old child that he had left. I couldn't break down in my sisters arms because they also had a lot to work out concerning daddy and the fact that he adopted another little girl instead of coming back home to us.

**Prue's POV**

"**FRITZ YOU SON OF A BITCH**!" I screamed, squinting my eyes at the door, trying to force it open with my telekinesis, but it wouldn't budge. "**LET ME OUT OF HERE**!" I roared. I squinted at my dresser and sent it flying into the door, but alas it didn't open. If he hurts my sisters…or Andy I will murder him with my bare hands. God…why did I have to be so stubborn? Why didn't I just let Andy in, he was trying to do the right thing, and I was just being a bitch. Now because of my stubbornness, the people I hold dear are now in danger. Tears of sadness and anger pored down my cheeks. I am so sorry Andy…Phoebe, Piper, Paige.

Making one last feeble attempt to escape my room, I went towards my window, and of course it was locked. Sighing I sat down on my bed, and just pulled my knees to my chin.

**Phoebe's POV**

As I started to the set the table, I couldn't help but feel guilty that I nearly accused Andy of doing something to Piper. "Phoebe, you do know it is ok don't you?" he asked me. I blinked realizing I must have zoned out for a second.

"Don't mind me, I just have a lot on my mind right now," I sighed. I am glad that Andy is back in our lives, but he should be with Prue right now, not me. Even Piper needs someone to talk to right now, but I do not need anyone that direly right now. I still can't believe all that has happened today. Well at least we will get dinner soon.

"Phoebs…what is on your mind?" I am going to keep my mouth shut about that one, since it involves Prue as well.

"Nothing Andy," I answered quickly, trying to forget about the whole Roger thing again. God I feel so dirty accusing someone else of what Roger tried to do to me.

"I know you are lying Phoebe," he said gently. "What's bothering you?" he asked again. Always persistent, just like he was when we were kids.

"Look…what is bothering me involves something that happened a while ago, and I am really not in the mood to go into it," I snapped harshly. Instantly I apologized, "I'm sorry Andy, but I just don't want to talk about it until Prue is wanting to talk to you about it as well ok?"

**Paige's POV**

I got up from the chair after Phoebe had left the room to find out how Piper was going with dinner. I walked over to where daddy was standing just staring out of the window. He had been staring out the window since the time Prue had gone upstairs to her bedroom; he hadn't heard a word that Phoebe had been saying to me. Well truthfully Phoebe hadn't very gone into any details about her life with me either; it was always stops and go. But mostly stops.

I stepping up next to dad and laid my head on his shoulder. "This isn't going the way I always pictured it." I said softly.

"That's an understatement as if there ever was one." Dad sighed through his nose. "I just don't understand what happened to Prue and Piper while they were growing up. I knew that they would be angry with my coming back after so many years; and my coming back with an adopted daughter; a daughter who grew up with her powers." I felt his shoulder shake underneath my head. I wrapped my arms around him so that I could snuggle.

"But for Prue and Piper to attack you with their powers." Dad softly said. "That I don't understand. What on earth had Penny been teaching my girls all these years?" A hardness entered his voice.

"Grams taught them to love you no matter what." I said softly. I looked up into my father's tense face. "She never said anything bad about you in front of the girls."

"And how do you know this?" Dad looked down at me.

"Grams told me." I said with a nod. "You and mom were catching up in the living room; and Grams and I were bonding in my bedroom."

Before daddy could say anything else; "Dinner is ready." Piper's broken voice said from behind us.

I let go of daddy and I turned around to find my hurt older sister just staring at eyes with unshed tears in her eyes. I blinked back my own tears as I felt Piper's pain on looking on a tender and loving father/daughter scene. A scene that she had missed out on from her early childhood. A scene I'm sure she feels that she would never have again.

**Piper's POV**

I walked from the kitchen with the casserole dish in my oven mitt hands and placed it on in the center of the table. "If one of you would garb the salad than I'll go get daddy, Prue and Paige." I said with a nod over at Phoebe and Andy. I walked from the kitchen and I paused in the hallway that led towards the stairs and the living room.

My eyes were clued on the scene in the living room. A scene that I personally hadn't witnessed since I was eight; which had been thirteen years. A tender loving father/daughter moment. Only the daughter was one of my sisters; no the daughter was a stranger. The daughter was someone who should **never** be able to share a father/daughter moment with _my_ daddy.

I stepped into the room and I spoke in a chocked up voice. "Dinner is ready." I watched as Paige let go of daddy's arms and turned around slowly to face me with wide eyes herself. I shook my head and turned around and went to the stair case. I walked up only to meet Prue who was coming down stairs herself. "Dinner is ready Prue."

"Good because I'm hungry." Prue said brushing past me and flaunting towards the dinning room.

I turned around and saw that Paige had walked out of the living room and only daddy remained. I walked back down the steps that I had just previously went up and turned to go into the dinning room. "Piper, wait. I need to talk to you." Daddy said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to him.

"I'm hungry dad, and I know you are too. Can this way until later?" I asked wrapping my arms around my waist.

Dad walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him for a hug. "I love you dimples." He whispered. He hadn't called me dimples since right before he left. Matter of fact no matter ever called me dimples; but him.

**Fritz POV**

God…I do not know how Prue does this, sisters family, too much bullshit for me to handle. There is the bastard that stole Prue away from me. I could have turned Prue to our side, but no Mr. Police boy had to steal her away from me. I glared at Andrew Trudeau, and he looked sad while talking to the Clairvoyant one. I heard them talking about Andy holding Piper in the kitchen. God…this is going to be to fun. I walked in an angry glare on my face, which was quite easy considering I could easily get mad at Trudeau. "Prue…" I heard Andy talk to me.

"What?" I asked in an agitated voice.

"Prue…we really need to talk," he said to me in a soft voice. God…this guy is such a pansy and he is a cop.

"Oh…I am sure we have so much to talk about," I sniped. "Like you trying to dry hump Piper," I snapped. Andy's eyebrow's rose in shock.

"Prue…it was just a hug…" Andy said, trying to grab my hand.

"Get your mitts off me," I snapped, and Phoebe looked at me in shock.

"Prue…"

"What?" I snapped at her twirling a piece of dark colored hair. "So you are in on this too huh?" I asked her, and she instantly clammed up.

**Paige's POV**

I had very silently been standing to the side not wanting to interrupt Phoebe and Andy who seemed to be having an intense conversion. So when I walked in I automatically walked over to the far wall away from my older half sister and Andy. I looked around the room and saw how much love and care mom and Grams had put into the room. I knew from what Grams had told me that my sisters hadn't changed much in the manor since her death. How could they on seeing how Grams had only died a year ago. So I am finally seeing what Grams and mom had added to the dining room. I wanted to touch every single item of the room and the rest of the manor; but I couldn't. Not yet. My sisters still didn't know that I shared the same Grams and the same mom as they did. So to them I had no right to enjoy the personal family history of the manor.

I looked quickly over to where Phoebe, Andy and Prue were standing when Prue's voice entered my mind. I knew that I shouldn't be around for this conversion; but I saw that the way to the kitchen was blocked and so was the way towards the hallway. I couldn't move without my sisters and Andy seeing me, I wanted to orb; but I knew that my sisters hadn't met Leo yet; so they had no clue what a whitelighter was. I wasn't in danger of them discovering who I'm truly am right now; but once they met Leo; they would piece it together and realize that I'm half whitelighter. Once they meet my biological father; Sam; and discover that he was mom's whitelighter; than my sisters would figure out that Sam and mom had an affair and I am the product of that affair. I'm not ready for my sisters to know who I truly am.

So I just remained silent.

**Phoebe's POV**

As soon as she implied I was doing something with Andy, I just shut up. How can Prue even assume that I was doing something like that? "Prue…how dare you accuse me of doing something like that? Especially with Andy…he is like a brother to me, and you know it," God how can Prue imply I would do that again? After Roger doing what he did, Prue accuses me of doing that with Andy. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair, and finally noticed that Paige was in the room, and she just stood there uncomfortably while we bickered. Great…she probably thinks I am some horny little slut trying to steal my sisters' boyfriends. Finally calming down and walking away from Prue, and I barely heard Andy trying to calm my clearly pissed off sister, and probably tried to defend me, but right now Paige doesn't need to be hearing this, and seeing how uncomfortable she seemed, I think I better get her out of here before they really get into it. I walked over towards Paige and whispered, "Lets just let them have their little spat, and go out towards Daddy and Piper," Paige nodded, and we just walked past them.

"I am really sorry you had to hear that…" I murmured.

"That's ok…" Paige said looking at me. I hope she doesn't want me to explain why I was getting so upset about this…especially with Daddy in the same room.

**Victor's POV**

Piper pulled away from me and wiped her eyes. "Thanks daddy." She whispered.

I nodded. I knew that she meant the nickname.

Piper was going to speak once more when she caught sight of something. I turned my head in the general direction and saw Phoebe and Paige walk into the living room. I saw how tense Phoebe was; but I saw the range of emotions being played out on Paige's face. _What now?_ I groaned inward.

"Prue and Andy are having a lovers spat in the dinning room." Phoebe quickly said as she caught my expression. "I just thought that they didn't need an audience."

Piper sighed deeply beside me. "Well dinner will be getting cold; they better hurry up and make up all ready." She said with an eye roll. "It's all ready ….."

The grandfather clock struck 9 times.

"9:00 and we _still_ haven't eaten dinner. I know that we," Piper pointed at Phoebe and herself "haven't eaten since lunch. Which was at noon."

Phoebe nodded her head. "Yeah, but it sounded like the spat won't be too long."

**Andy's POV**

I just stared at Prue and shook my head. I turned and walked away from the woman whom I loved with ever fiber of my being. I walked to the living room. "I'm sorry for chasing you all out of the dinning room." I looked over at Paige. "I'm sorry that you had to hear what you heard; Paige. It was uncalled for."

"Have you and Prue made up yet?" Victor asked.

I tightly shook my head. I sighed deeply. "How about we eat some dinner; and than I'm going to head home." I looked around the room. "Unless you folks are planning on more fun for the evening?"

"No it's pretty late; and I know Paige has an early day tomower." Victor said. "She's planning on trying to find a job." He smiled gently at Paige.

"Oh and what are you planning on doing, Paige?" I asked.

"Something in the Social Services field." Paige said.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Oh that's great honey," I said to her. "Good luck with that," I said to her. Man do I feel like a retard. I am the only Halliwell without a job. Piper with Quake…Prue at Bucklands and now Paige is getting a job with Social Services. "Well I guess we'd better get in there before Piper's wonderful dinner gets cool," I opening the door for Piper, Andy, and just was about to walk in, when Daddy grabbed my shoulder, and turned me around.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" he asked me.

"Nothing's wrong," I said immediately. He just pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back, glad my Daddy was finally here with us.

**Victor's POV**

"You can tell me anything, you know right Phoebe?" I said gently as I pulled my youngest daughter away from me.

"Of course daddy." Phoebe said, but there was an uncertain light in her eyes. I knew that she didn't fully trust that I was back for good. But I'm going to prove to her and her sisters that I wasn't going to anywhere. Not ever again.

"It's going to take time, lady bug, but you will feel safe with me again. All of you will." I softly as I tucked my hands into my slack pockets.

**Phoebe's POV**

"I do feel safe with you Daddy…" Yeah, but you aren't willing to tell him what is bugging you, because you think that Daddy is going to treat you differently. "It will get better soon," I promised, giving him a smile that he used my old nickname that he gave me. The only reason I remember it though is because I watched videos with him calling me that, and I was glad I could remember something from my childhood with him. Well never mind about that right now…lets just try and be a normal family and eat dinner. "Come on…we'd better go and eat," I said, and Daddy took my arm and lead me towards the dining room. I sat down next to Paige, and Piper served us some casserole, but still I wasn't very hungry.

I could see Prue glaring at Andy as we ate, and I kicked her. She glared at me, and I gave her a look that clearly said stop it! God what is the matter with her? We ate in uncomfortable silence, and I was really feeling uncomfortable. So this is how a normal family eats huh?

I kept seeing Paige shooting looks at Piper, and I knew that Paige still wanted to connect with Piper, but I really don't want Paige to get hurt by Piper's wrath. And I also don't want Piper to be hurting right now. I stared at the casserole, which I would normally eat, since Piper cooked it, and whatever she cooked I loved, but I was just not that hungry anymore. "Phoebs…are you ok?" Piper asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I said numbly, taking a bite of the casserole so I didn't hurt Piper's feelings. I was looking so forward to dinner tonight, and looked how it ended up. Prue hating Andy, Piper attacking Paige, and then Prue accusing me of being a slut. Wow are we a happy family.

**Paige's POV**

I took a small bite of the casserole and smiled over at Piper. "This is very delicious Piper."

"Thank you." Piper nodded not looking me fully in the eye. She quickly looked away from me after she acknowledge me. I sighed deeply and wanted to bridge the gap that had come between us. "How long have you been a chef?" I asked taking another bit.

"How did you know I was a chef?" Piper's eyes swung back at me wide with surprise.

"Dad told me that you always loved helping your grandmother and your mother in the kitchen." I replied. I almost said _Grams _and _Mom_; but I remembered just in time that I didn't want my sisters to know whom I truly was. So I had to say _yours_; even through it hurt me to do so.

"Oh." Piper said and than swung her eyes away from me. "Phoebs … are you ok?" Piper asked after several more minutes of silence. I looked over at Phoebe and saw that she wasn't touching her food and she had an upset look on her face.

"Yeah." Phoebe said in a numb voice; she took a bite of the casserole I saw. I moved my hand that I had sitting on my lap and placed it gently on Phoebe's arm that was underneath the table.

Phoebe turned to me and smiled softly. I winked.

**Piper's POV**

How could Phoebe allow this sisterly moment go on with Paige. I fumed silently as I shoved a fork far of food into my mouth. I couldn't tear my eyes off of Phoebe and Paige's private little moment. _I can't believe how easy Phoebe can betray us. How open and willing she is to accept Paige into the family; my God Phoebe you are betraying mom for allowing a child that is not from her womb into your heart as a sister. How could you?_

**Paige's POV**

I suddenly felt overwhelmed. I didn't know where all this anger was coming from but it was hitting me and making me want to go into myself once more. I had to get out to of this room before it overwhelmed and I crashed again. I didn't want my sisters to think that I was too weak to handle things. I had to get out; I have to get out.

"Will you guys excuse me please?" I asked as I pushed back my chair.

"Paige?" Dad turned concerned eyes on me.

"I just need some fresh air is all." I said as I walked behind his chair. I placed a slightly shaking hand on his shoulder. "I'll be right back." I leaned down and kissed his check. "Get to know your daughters." I whispered to let him know that I needed to be by myself for a little while.

"I love you." Dad said softy patting my hand before he let me go on my way.

I walked into the kitchen and out of the back door. I took a deep cleansing breath of the night air and filled my lungs with the fresh air. I felt better now that I didn't feel the anger that was rafting through the air in the living room.

"Paige?" A soft voice said from behind me.

I turned around and just stared at Phoebe. "Phoebe why aren't you in side getting close to dad again?" I wrapped my arms across my chest.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Um…I was just worried about you," I told her. "And I have been wanting to apologize as well," I sighed. "We don't normally act like this, honest,"

"Its ok Phoebe," Paige said, taking another deep breath.

"No its not," I sighed. "I wanted this to happen so badly…and it just went so bad," I sighed sadly. Running a hand through my hair, "So…I know you wanted to know a little about me…but I have been to embarrassed to say anything. I was scared if I told you, that you would think less of me," I said, putting my hands behind me.

"Phoebe I never would think less of you," Paige told me.

"Ok…I'll tell you, but I don't want you to tell Daddy…I don't want him to think of me as some loose girl," I sighed.

"Ok…I won't," Paige told me, looking intrigued.

"I don't do anything flashy like Piper, or anything like Prue. I don't even have a job yet. My own sister accused me of seducing her ex-fiancé…and when Prue accused me of actually doing that to Andy…I clammed up. So there we go…nothing all that special," I said to her.

"Phoebe you are a good sister…you left that out," Paige said to me.

"Thanks Paige," I said to her, wrapping her into a hug. "So…are you doing ok?"

**Piper's POV**

I watched silently as Phoebe cast worried glances towards the kitchen; I very well knew that she had expected Paige to come right back from what ever she was doing in there. I wanted to get up and follow Paige myself; I didn't like the idea of that stranger in my kitchen alone; but I saw dad look at me and smiled; so I felt reassured that Paige wasn't stealing us blind so I just continued to silently eat my dinner and keeping a eye on Phoebe.

I watched as Phoebe quietly got up from her place and went into the kitchen; I sighed. I placed my napkin next to the plate and got up. "I'll be right back." I said with a with a nod to the rest of the table and I turned and went towards the stairs that lead up the second floor bathroom. Nature called.

**Fritz's POV**

I got up without saying anything and marched into the kitchen. "You are on." I said with a tight nod to Marshall and I morphed back into a fly. I flew out of the kitchen just as Marshall walked out as Prue back to the dinning room. I smirked as I flew out of the dinning room and towards the upstairs. Once I reached the second floor landing I morphed into Paige; and I quickly waved my hand and said the sound blocking spell. I waited for Piper to exist the bathroom near Prue's bedroom door; I made sure to say the spell so that Prue could hear everything going on out here; but Piper wouldn't be able to hear Prue screaming to be let out and that there were morphing demons in the house.

**Paige's POV**

"Why wouldn't I be?" I pulled away from Phoebe, and walked around the darken back yard lighted only by the porch light. "This family reunion isn't turning out as I always dreamt it would be." I softly said. I quite forgot that Phoebe was here with me; I just continued to talk softly to myself. "Poor daddy, he was so anxious about this reunion and I kept reassuring him that everything would go off without a hitch. I failed him, I failed daddy when he needed me to be right as he never needed it before." I felt tears roll down my checks.

I stopped walking and I sat down glumly in the deep seated bottom white chair, I wrapped my arms around my chest as I leaned forward silently. I stared off into the night time as I allowed my miserable thoughts continue.

**Piper's POV**

I finished washing my hands in the sink and I looked myself fully in the mirror; I didn't like what I saw. But there wasn't time to mend my appearance; no I knew my appearance had been pretty much destroyed since this afternoon when I first learned of Paige's existence in daddy's life. I sighed as I turned away from the mirror and grabbed the hand towel to wipe my hands briskly on it. I placed it back on the rack just as I had found it. I soothed it out so it didn't look too bad.

I unlocked the door and opened it to find Paige standing in front of me. "It's all yours, Paige." I said stiffly as I moved past the door and down the hallway.

"I didn't come to use the bathroom; I came to talk to you Piper." Paige said in a harsh voice. "I know it's you who attacked me and almost killed me." She moved forward and grabbed my arm and pushed me so that I banged against Prue's closed door.

"I'm sorry Paige. I didn't mean to go off on you like that." I said softly.

"You didn't mean to kill me now did you?" Paige spat out.

**Fritz's POV**

I hid the grin that threatened to come to light. God if I thought Prue was hot when I was on top of her; than Piper was even hotter here in my arms. I moved my …. Sorry Paige's body even closer so I could breathe my foul hot breath on Piper's face. What would actually stop me from taking Piper Halliwell here in the hallway? No one can hear me expect Prue; and she wouldn't be able to stop me from raping her innocent and sweet little sister. I was wondering if I should rape Piper as Paige; or truly as myself. _Stop it Fritz; you aren't in the manor to rape anyone; well except Prue of course; you are on a mission. Stick to the mission don't get side tracked here._

I pulled myself together as I continued to taunt Piper as Paige.

Piper's eyes widen as I tighten my hold against her neck. "Feel this Piper, feel the fear, and feel the pain." I put even more pressure against her neck, "This is exactly how you made me feel when you attacked me for no good reason. When you kept raining punch, kick after punch, kick. Every fucking time." I added more pressure. "What's to stop me from returning the favor towards you?"

"N-nothing." Piper breathed out. Her eyes filled with tears but also something else. I jerked away from Piper. "You are so not worth it Piper Halliwell. You aren't worth to bloodily my hands with." I sneered as I breathed deeply.

**Phoebe's POV**

I sat knelt down to Paige, and wrapped an arm around him. "You didn't fail Daddy," I whispered to her. "If anything I did, for not keeping my sister's anger at bay. So it wasn't what it was cracked out to be…but there is always tomorrow sweetie. I know Prue will come around…well maybe for you, but not so sure about Daddy…" I sighed. "Piper will get over her anger…I just hope it doesn't take too long to come from her anger and accept you into her heart," I said softly. Paige stayed silent, and I knew how it could be to want to be alone…so I'll grant her that. "Paige…no matter what, I promise I'll be there for you…ok?" she gave me a nod, and I stood up to head back to the kitchen.

**Paige's POV**

I finally let out a sob as I wrapped myself into a ball in the chair and I cried my heart out. All my dreams have gone up in smoke; this wasn't the happy and peaceful family reunion that I had always dreamt about. No from the first moment when Piper lost her temper in the penthouse it had snowed balled from there. I tried to remain strong and positive for daddy's shake; but now that I'm all alone out here in the fresh night air; I had to face the truth and realize that there is no happy loving family reunion coming anytime soon. I felt my body shake as my sobs kept coming.

**Phoebe's POV**

I heard Paige let out a sob, and I instantly turned back around and I wrapped my little sister into a big warm hug. "Just let it out Paigey…" I whispered. "You are my little sister, and I will always love you," I whispered to her. Paige leaned into me; I held my crying little sister. I held her for a while, and Paige started to pull away. "I know this isn't the happy family reunion that we were wanting. I wanted this to happen so bad…to have Daddy back into our lives, and now that you are in it, makes it that much better," I said with a smile. "I love you, and Daddy loves you too," I whispered.

**Paige's POV**

"P-p-prue doesn't love daddy." I said trying to speak around the huge lump lodge in my throat.

"Of course Prue loves daddy, she's just upset that he left when we were little children." Phoebe softly said in my ear. I felt Phoebe pull me even closer to her so I was forced to uncurl myself from the chair. I was sitting very awkward half on the chair and half in Phoebe's arms.

Phoebe seemed to sense my discomfort because she quickly moved so she was sitting in the chair with me; but she never took her arms off of my back. I was amazed at how easily Phoebe did the move; I thought only daddy and Leo could do that move as smooth as she could. Guess she had practice with Piper and Prue. I just clung tighter against Phoebe's shoulder as I felt my tears start up again.

**Prue's POV**

"**FRITZ YOU BASTARD**!" I screamed, squinting my eyes at the door, trying to bust my door open. "**YOU LEAVE HER ALONE**!" Oh Fritz...I cannot wait to vanquish your ass.

**Fritz's POV**

I stepped away from Piper. I tilted my head and smirked. "No, I'm not going to beat you up, not that you don't deserve it. No I'm going to tell you the _truth_ to Victor and mine real ship. Oh he is my daddy all right, but my sugar daddy." I watched as Piper's eyes widen in surprise, shock, anger, complete sadness. "Oh yes I get to fuck dear old Daddy Victor every nite, it started when I was six and oh let me tell you that I please the man; he never begged me to stop; not like he did to that woman that he married; what was her name" I snapped my fingers, "Oh yes; Patty Halliwell. The witch."

"L-leave my mother out of this you sick twisted bitch." Piper rushed towards me with raised hands.

I quickly grabbed her hands and swung her so she banged against the wall that I had previously been leaning against. I leaned forward. "You would do what; use your fucking powers against me?" I tightened my gripe on Piper's arms. I twisted her arms; not enough to break them; no just enough to cause her serve pain.

**Piper's POV**

Paige had me in a tight gripe. I knew that if I struggled than she would surely break my waists. I knew that was what she wanted to do; but I was in such state of shock and total denial that I didn't give into Paige's desire of revenge from what I did to her; revenge and pain that I so richly deserved. No I was in too deep of denial over what she is spew into my ears that I just stayed still.

"Sugar daddy Victor has told me that I was a better fuck than Patty _ever_ had been every time he came deep in me." Paige whispered in my ear, her hot breath hitting my all ready burning hot ear.

Paige twisted my waists once more, "If you tell your sisters or Andy any of this, Piper, than I will just simply deny it; I'll just tell them that you are lying and that you are trying to destroy me once more."

"They won't believe you." I finally whispered.

"Oh really, Piper, you all ready tried to kill me early; so I wonder who would they believe; an innocent bystander who almost died; or the woman whom almost killed the said innocent bystander." Paige twisted my waist once more and than pushed me into the wall before she released me.

She started down the hallway. She stopped and turned back to look at me. "You might as where go back in the bathroom; Piper dear; you look simply horrid. You don't want the folks down stairs to think anything is wrong, do you." An evil glint entered into her eyes.

I walked past her and back into the bathroom shutting the door behind me; I locked the door and sat down on the ground with my back against the door and I wrapped my arms around my waists and I simply cried.

**Fritz's POV**

I morphed back into myself and I walked back to Prue's door. I waved my hand and said the spell that blocked Piper from hearing what I said at Prue's door. But I still blocked Prue from being able to scream back at me. "I hope you enjoyed what you heard Prue darling. I didn't rape Piper; because of my still deep feelings for you baby, I don't want geeky Piper smells on me; when you and I finally become one, darling." I leaned forward into the door.

"Can you image though if it were true about dear ol' dad getting some from that sweet number that he had taken in?" I smiled. "I wouldn't mind Paige's smell on my when you and I finally become one baby; I think Paige would actually like the rough stuff; what do you think?" I laughed as I walked down the hallway. Before I morphed back into a fly I waved my hand and said the spell to cause the hallway to return to normal; expect Prue's bedroom is still sound proof from others.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**


	15. Phoebe Halliwell

**Piper's POV**

I finally got my breathing under control and I started to hiccup as I tried to calm myself down. I had to get back downstairs and free daddy from that whore. He needed saving and it looked like it was all up to me to do that saving. I wiped my hands up and down my eyes trying to the hot and salty tears away from my eyes.

I put my hands at my side on the ground and I got off my butt and I stood in front of the mirror. Shit I looked horrible. I brushed my hair off my sweaty neck and I just knew that it would take at least an hour to pull myself back together before I could actually get back down to the dining room. I had to handle this situation carefully otherwise I would just make daddy leave again and this time I knew he would never return.

**Victor's POV**

"So Andy, you are a police officer now?" I smiled over at Andy whom had his eyes clued on Prue's face.

"Yes sir." Andy looked briefly at me and than quickly back at Prue.

"What made you decide to go into law enforcement?" I asked trying to come up with anything to break the tension that was in the room.

Andy finally broke away from staring at Prue too look at me and he actually did try to get into the conversion with me. "I have always loved the law enforcement. My father was a cop too."

I nodded my head. "Yes I remember."

**Fritz's POV**

Remembering how much Prue hated her father, I leveled him with a glare. Victor noticed, and just gave me a 'what' look. "You know what Victor, trying to worm back into our lives. I am ashamed to have you as a father. You disgust me," I scoffed, twirling a piece of her raven hair.

"Prue!" Andy said aghast.

"What?" I snapped back at him. "Just because we are 'dating' doesn't mean you are the boss of me," I snapped.

**Paige's POV**

I finally got a control of my tears and I pulled back from Phoebe. "You must think me a baby huh Phoebe? So not the impression that I wanted to make on my first evening with daddy's daughters." I moved away from Phoebe and stood to my feet. I walked back a few paces and wrapped my arms around my waist. "I'm truly not usually this emotional."

"Well you have had quite an eventful day and all." Phoebe said standing to her feet and walked closer to me and she put her hand on my arms. "You have been attacked quite a bit by us."

"Only by Prue." I said firmly with a shake of my head. "And a demon who looked like Piper." I frowned darkly as I thought of the demon. "No one has found that demon yet, we have to find him and vanquish his sorry ass. Otherwise he could try hurting you girls next."

"It wasn't a demon …." Phoebe said softly but firmly. Her hand tightens on my arms.

"Yes it was. Let go of me." I said softly as I moved back away from Phoebe. "How dare you turn on Piper, she had always been there for you. Since the day you were born, she had always been there for you. When Prue would turn her back on your and make your life a living hell, it was too Piper you always turned too, it was to Piper you always wanted sister bonding time with. When mo …. You mother died it was Piper who protected and stood by your side whenever Prue and Gr … your grandmother would control you." I was almost shouting but I kept my voice low because I didn't want the others to hear me.

"How did you know this?" Phoebe asked tilting her head.

I ignored the question. I kept going and slowly backing away from Phoebe. "How dare you turn your back on Piper, how dare you betray the one sister who had loved and accepted you no matter what in your life." I frowned darkly as I turned my back on her and went back into the manor.

**Phoebe's POV**

Instantly following Paige back into the manor, I turned her around. I have no idea how she knew everything that had happened, but there was no way that Dad knew everything that had been going on. Some of the information Paige had said wasn't completely true. I am going to have to tell Paige a little of my dark past. "Now look here Paige," I said, a firm tone taking my voice. I never thought I would have to use this against Paige, but she needs to listen. "I don't know who told you about some of those things, but Piper wasn't always there for me. You have no idea how much Prue gave up to protect us from the evils in this world, like a mother is supposed to do..."

"But-," Paige started, but I cut her off.

"Just listen," I said, and she reluctantly shook her head. "Prue was always hardest on me because of how I acted as a child. At first I could have just been a sweet little girl, but that immediately changed after getting into Middle School. I started hanging out with the wrong crowds, flaunting my body around after a while. Just a "Freebie", just like people wanted me to be. Alcohol and just the people I was friends with changed me. So yeah, Prue was hard on me, and so was Grams, but it needed to be done. Piper was there as a sister...but don't you ever say that Prue was never there for me. So before you go and start talking what you don't know about, make sure you have the facts straight," I said, a bit of anger touching my voice. "Now as I conclude this little monologue of mine, Piper did attack you. She isn't the sweet innocent person she seems to be. She has a lot of anger hiding inside of her...so watch your back," I concluded, walking back into the dining room.

**Prue's POV**

Fighting off the tears, I heard what Phoebe had said to Paige, and I was shocked. Phoebe had never defended me before...always the wicked witch of the west. I guess I did impact Phoebe's life more than I thought I did. I felt proud of Phoebe, and hoped she would be able to tell there was imposter pretending to be me...make me even more proud of you sis...

_Author's Note: Fritz had made it so that Prue could hear everything that was going out in the manor; not just outside her bedroom door. So Prue could hear Phoebe and Paige down in the kitchen as if they were standing outside her door. _

**Paige's POV**

I followed Phoebe into the dinning room meekly. I realized that I had gone too far on my attack on Prue. I hadn't meant to attack Prue the way I did but I just couldn't stand that Phoebe was saying that Piper attacked me. It couldn't be true, I won't believe it. Yea granted Piper has anger hidden inside her; but she was human after all. But Piper would never let her anger get out of control where she would attempt to kill someone. Phoebe was wrong; it was demon who was pretending to be Piper who tried to kill me.

But I admit I was wrong for attacking Prue. I didn't mean too let on that I knew all that stuff, shit, what if Phoebe pieced things together too soon? I simply couldn't allow that. I walked over and put my hand on Phoebe's tense shoulder and softly asked. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Of course." Phoebe said relaxing just a bit.

"Actually, I'm not hungry." I softly said as I stepped away from Phoebe's chair and my empty chair. I looked over at dad who was watching me with a raised eye brow. I sighed and I shook my head letting him know that I put my foot in it.

Daddy put his napkin down on his plate and was about to move his chair back, when I gently shook my head. He nodded and he picked up his napkin once more and turned back to the conversion on hand.

I turned and moved past daddy's chair and put my arm on his shoulders and he reached up and patted my hand and I walked on into the living room. I walked over the fireplace and simply looked at the pictures that were on the mantle. Most of them were of my half sisters, all smiling right back at me. When they were babies, toddlers, little children, teenagers and young women. A lot of them had pictures of Grams in them; most of the baby pictures had mom in them. I looked and I didn't see one picture of daddy among them. I sighed sadly as I thought of Grams deep anger against daddy and I knew that she had kept dad's picture from public display. I wonder if she had kept any at all.

"Paige?" Phoebe softly said from behind me. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I dropped my head. I felt her arms go around my waist and I felt myself being drawn into her chest. I felt her head fall down and rest on my right shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said, Phoebe, I didn't mean to bring all that stuff up. I had no right too." I whispered as I felt tears at the corner of my eyes.

"I can't say that it's all right to use that stuff against us, because it's not." Phoebe softly said still resting her head against my shoulder and she kept her arms around me with the gentle strength that she used. I smiled softly as I thought how much I had missed not growing up with my sisters. I'm not used to having another woman hold me like this; usually only daddy or Leo held me with my back to 'em. It was weird feeling a woman's chest on my back, weird but right. Phoebe was after all my older half sister so it was only natural for her to be this close to me. "How did you learn this information?" She asked with confusion in her voice.

"Your mother's spirit watched over you girls after she died, and she used to visit daddy and fill him in on you girls." I said truthfully.

"You saw my mother's spirit?" Phoebe's head lifted up and she stepped away from me but she kept a hand on my arm and gently pulled me around so that I was facing her.

"Yes." I said truthfully. "Your mother was a beautiful woman when she was alive. She had accepted me right away."

**Phoebe's POV**

I suddenly unwrapped my arms from her. She got to see Mommy...but me, Piper, and Prue never got to see her in spirit. That isn't fair, that Daddy could see her, but we never could. I felt tears hitting my eyes, and Paige looked at me with compassion. "Phoebe...are you ok?" she asked. I numbly nodded my head, and looked at one of the only pictures of me and Mommy on the mantle piece, and resisted letting out another sigh.

"I'm fine Paige," no I didn't feel ok. I felt immensely jealous, but I can't let Paige know that. I lost my chance to have any memories of Mom, but Paige could have them.

**Paige's POV**

"Now that you girls have your powers back, and you are getting stronger. I'm sure that your mother's spirit will be allowed to visit you. Also your Grams spirit." I said softly.

Phoebe's head swung to me. "You get to see Gram's also?"

"Yes." I said softly. "They come and share stories about you girls with daddy." I moved over and looked down at the picture that Phoebe was holding. "Your mother didn't want to leave you three, she fought as hard as she could, but the water demon was too strong for her." I softly said.

"So it was a demon that killed mommy?" Phoebe said with a nod as she looked back down at the picture. "We just thought mommy drowned. But ever since we learned about our powers and us being witches and mommy and Grams being witches; we assumed that mommy was killed by a demon." She looked quickly up at me. "Was Grams?"

I shook my head. "No your Grams died because it was her time to die. She was very upset that she died the way she did. She never wanted to freak you girls out but her heart gave out. It was her time to be with your mother." I said softly as I wrapped my arms around Phoebe's shaking body. I pulled my half sister to me as Phoebe cried.

It was hard to say _your_ when I was speaking of mom and grams to Phoebe, but I prayed that I wouldn't sleep and start to say mom or grams, otherwise Phoebe would know who I was; and I'm not ready for my sisters to know whom I truly am. Not yet. They had to learn about my father, their mother's white lighter first. Without that knowledge than they would just be angry at mom for her affair against their father.

**Andy's POV**

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. "Prue..." She just glared at me, pretty much telling me to shut up. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked, a bit of hurt entering my voice.

"You're kidding right?" Prue asked with a snort. "I am in the same house with some deadbeat, and a mortal who is a total wimp around magic,"

"Prue that is enough," Mr. Bennett said anger hitting his voice.

"Excuse me, this isn't your house, and you are definitely not the boss of me. So shut the hell up, and stay in your little corner," Prue growled at her.

"Prue can I talk to you...in the kitchen?" I asked standing up. She haughtily stood up, and we walked into the kitchen.

"What?" she spat.

"Prue...I don't understand why you are acting like this...but can you talk to me? I am here," I said, gently taking her hand into my own. "I love you Prue," I whispered. "No matter what happens or whatever you tell me, that will never change,"

"Get your paws off me," Prue said, pushing my hands away from her. "We are through Andy," she shot, and walked away. Sadly running my hands over my face, I felt the tears coming. How did things get so screwed up?

**Phoebe's POV**

I pulled away after a moment, and once again she looked at the photographs. "Why aren't there any pictures of Daddy here?" Paige questioned.

"Grams wanted to rid all, and anything that screamed Victor Bennett. She even went as far as cutting him out of a family picture," I said with a small chuckle, "I still got the original though...so that is pretty much the only thing I ever had of him growing up," I explained. "All I ever heard from Grams was how terrible he was, and that he wasn't going to come back," I said wiping stray tears from my eyes.

**Paige's POV**

"Oh Phoebe, I'm so sorry darling. He wanted to come back, but he could not." I said softly as I moved forward and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "It wouldn't have been safe too."

"What do you mean it wouldn't have been safe too?" Phoebe whispered as she hiccupped gently.

I blinked as I realized what I had said. "I didn't mean to say it that way." I said backing away from Phoebe and tried to get out of the moment. I bit my lip as I prayed that the Elders would do something to help me get out of this mess that I got myself into.

"There you are, I was getting worried." Daddy said walking into the room with relief in his voice. I quickly swung to him and smiled in relief. I watched as he walked towards us and he stopped next to me and put his arms around my waist so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Ummmm I need to get some water." Phoebe said as she looked back at the mantle and put the picture back on the ledge. She turned and walked quickly from the living room.

"Did I miss something?" Daddy asked watching Phoebe leave the room.

**Phoebe's POV**

Walking into the kitchen, I was going to go grab a bottle of water, but when I saw a sad look on Andy's face, I stopped. "Hey...what's going on?" I questioned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing..." Andy murmured, and I knew Prue had done something terrible. "Don't worry about it Phoebe," he said, giving me a weak smile, before walking out of the room.

**Paige's POV**

"I almost blew it big time daddy." I softly said looking towards the hallway that led to the staircase, the front door and the dinning room to make sure no one was coming our way. "I almost told Phoebe why it wouldn't have been safe for you to return to them after you found me."

Daddy turned to look down into my eyes. "And that would have been a bad thing exactly?" I could tell that he didn't understand why I didn't want my sisters to know who I was tonight. He never agreed to my firmness on why I needed to keep my identity from my sisters a secret. He had always told me that they would love me no matter what. Mommy and Grams had repeated his reassurance to me. That my sisters would never hold the fact that mommy had an affair and a love child against me. Because they would know that I was a total innocent in that situation.

But deep down I knew better. I knew my sisters, I had that connection with them and I knew that that they would be deeply hurt once they learn that their mother had an affair against their father and had a child with another man. They would see me and they would know that I was the reason why their father couldn't look at their mother in the same respect. Even through they wouldn't want too; they would hold me at arms lengths and push me aside out of respect for their father. Even Prue would. Even in her deep anger at daddy for abandoning her when she needed him the most; she would kick me out of her life and heart out of respect for her father.

**Cindy's POV**

As soon as Andy had left the kitchen I flew through the crack of the door and waited till Andy was all the way in the dining room before I morphed from being a fly on the wall to being Andy. I smirked as I put my hand on the kitchen door and swung it open; I saw Phoebe with her hands over her face. "Are you sure you are all right?" I asked in Andy's voice concern lacing my voice.

Phoebe slowly took her hands off of her face and looked at me. "No I'm not all right." With that she broke down and leaned back and hit the sink cabinets hard. She was crying so hard that she didn't notice my smirk as I rushed over to gather her in my arms.

"I'm here now, Phoebe, everything will be all right, Andy is here." I made soothing noses out of my nose as I pulled Phoebe Halliwell even closer to me. I breathed in her scent and closed my eyes as images of her and I in bed came to mind yet again.

I felt Phoebe's arms tighten around me and I lowered my head down …….

Phoebe moved out of my arms suddenly and I dropped them to my side. I put a concerned look on my face as I continued to look her straight in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Andy. I shouldn't have leaned against you and cried my problems." She shook her head as she slowly backed away from me with eyes like she just lost her best friend.

"I'm always here for you Phoebe, you know that." I shrugged my shoulder. "You think of me as your big brother after all," I tilted my head. "Don't you still?"

"Of course Andy, I will always think of you as my big brother, even if you and Prue never …." She stopped and blushed and looked away from my eyes.

"If Prue and I don't ever marry." I said in a quiet voice, but all I wanted to do was scream my head off, because I knew that Prue and Andy would never get married, Fritz would be the one too marry Prue. But I wasn't myself, Cindy; no I was Andy, so I had to act like Andy. Otherwise our plans for tonight would be ruined if Phoebe figured out the truth. But I knew I didn't have to worry about Phoebe, Freebie Halliwell, because Freebie wasn't too smart and she never noticed the small things too clue her in. No I had nothing to worry about.

**Phoebe's POV**

I don't know why all the sudden I felt uncomfortable around Andy. "Prue and you will get back together," I said, starting to scoot a little away from Andy.

"Phoebe...I know that's not what's bothering you," he said to me, coming closer. Andy put his hand on my shoulder, and I shirked away. He gave me a hurt look, and I sighed.

"Look, I don't think you should be in here comforting me," I said in a soft voice. "You and I both know that Prue needs you right now...and even if you aren't up to it, Piper is the one that needs help. I'm fine,"

**Cindy's POV**

"Piper won't listen to me." I said in a soft voice. I shook my head and reached out and managed to touch Phoebe's shoulder once more and I griped a little tighter and pulled her into my chest once again. I moved my free hand so I could run it down her hair. "Just let it all out, Phoebe, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything and good ol' Andy will take care of it for you."

**Phoebe's POV**

I reluctantly leaned into him, but didn't wrap my arms around him. Something wasn't right, but I do not know what. "Phoebs..." he whispered, "talk to me,"

"I am fine," I repeated, starting to push him away. "Look...I am going to go see Daddy...I haven't seen him for a little bit," I said, starting to walk around Andy.

**Cindy's POV**

I rushed over and grabbed her arm. Her head swung to look at me with her eyes wide. "I'm sorry Phoebe, but I can't let you leave. Not until you tell me what is going on with you? Now talk." I said softly but in a dead serious voice.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Andy...not right now," I said firmly, trying to break his grip on me. Why am I getting so scared around him? I got this feeling like when Roger tried to come on to me. "Andy...I am not comfortable..." I warned him, but he didn't listen. "I'm warning you, get your hands off of me now," He didn't listen and I stepped on his foot, making him let go of my arm. I stormed for the door, and he grabbed me once again, pinning me on the wall.

**Cindy's POV**

"Don't _ever_ do that again? Do you hear me!" I leaned in close and spat in her face. I suddenly saw the fear in her eyes and knew that Andy would never behave like this; too any one; expect for a truly evil criminal that he had caught. But he would never ever treat a Halliwell like this. Shit.

I slowly stepped away from Phoebe and bowed my head and softly said with deep regret in my face. "I'm sorry Phoebe; I don't know what got into me." I looked up into her eyes. "It's just you are family to me, you and Piper are like my own little sisters, and when I know that something is troubling you and you won't allow me to help you, than I get upset. I'm sorry for scaring you; I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to help is all."

**Prue's POV**

I rushed at the door and tried to burst it open with my right shoulder, I had to get out of here and I had to protect my sisters, all of them, God I even had to protect Victor. As much as I hate it, I had to protect my father, not for my own shake, God never for my own shake; but for my sister's shake. Piper and Phoebe wouldn't be able to survive if Victor was killed. Not now, not like this. I even had to protect Victor for Paige's shake, I don't know if Paige would be able to handle losing the only father, the only parent she ever had known in her life. The way things stand now, Paige wouldn't feel comfortable or safe with my sisters and me. Paige needed Victor even more than Piper and Phoebe did.

I had to get out and vanquish those sorry ass demons, I knew now that not only was Fritz in the manor but so were Marshall and Cindy. I could hear Cindy now in the kitchen as Andy tormenting Phoebe. But I was relieved to know that Phoebe was taking care of herself just fine; but it was only a matter of time that Cindy would grow tired of just testing the waters and she would attack Phoebe and kill her. I had to get out of here so I can rush down there and protect Phoebe, and I had to protect Piper before she was attacked once again.

Once the demons were vanquished than I will demand Victor out of the manor and away from us and away from the _Book of Shadows_; because I was sure now that was the only reason why he and Paige came back into our lives. I got the final clue when I overhead them in the living room.

I backed away from the door with tears running down my checks and I just glared at the door and I took a deep breath and I gathered all my anger and I rushed to the door and the last thing I remembered before I blacked out was hitting the door full force and feeling shocking pain run up and down my shoulder and my head.

**END CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**


	16. Paige Bennett

**Paige's POV**

Daddy had left me to go back and try to bond with Piper who had come downstairs with such a hurt look on her face, that I knew that he figured that he would try to find out what had happened upstairs so that he could fix it for her. I prayed that Piper would allow daddy back into her heart and life easily so that she could finally have her daddy back to help her with her problems.

I sighed deeply as I sat down on the couch and thought about the events of this evening. My dreams of finally meeting my sisters never turned out like this. This is ... nothing more than a horrible nightmare. Plain and simple. It was a sheer nightmare. I could never have imaged a worse way of getting into my sisters every day life than what has happened today. I just couldn't wrap my mind or my heart around to how horrible this reunion had happen. Tears began to fall down my checks.

"Paige?" Prue's voice came from behind the couch.

I quickly wiped my face and turned and smiled softly up into my oldest sister's eyes. "Yes?"

"I need to show you something upstairs. Will you come with me?" She asked holding out her hand for me to take.

I got to my feet relieved to see that she was ready to accept me. I took her hand and she led me out of the living room and up the stairs.

**Victor's POV**

I had followed Piper into the dining room and she turned to me. "Daddy, I need to be left alone for a while. Please don't follow me."

"Sweetheart, I want to help. Please let me." I softly said holding out my hands. One look in her eyes and I knew that she didn't want me. "Just know that I'm here for you, I'm not going any where."

Piper nodded her head and walked through the kitchen doors. I sighed deeply and was surprised when Phoebe came out of the kitchen with a worried look on her face. "Phoebe, what's the matter?" I asked in a worried voice.

Phoebe looked up with a deep blush and lowered her eyes. But before I saw the confused and deep shame in her eyes. "What's the matter, Lady bug." I gently asked as I walked over and slipped my arms around my youngest daughter's shoulders and pulled her to me for a hug.

Phoebe accepted the hug but I could tell that she wouldn't confide in me. I sighed inwardly knowing that I had pushed to much and too soon. My God I just got back into her life this afternoon, how could I presume that she would be open and willing to tell me about her problems. Big or small.

**Fritz's POV**

As I led Paige up the Halliwell stairs towards the second floor where Prue was nicely trapped in her bedroom I said a quick spell so the second floor would be sound proof from the people downstairs. I knew that I could trust Marshall and Cyndi to keep the group quite busy so no one needed to go up stairs for the next hour. I was going to have fun playing and torching Paige Bennett as Prue and as just myself.

Perhaps I would even have my way with her, she was one hot bitch after all. I was sure that she would enjoy being teated like a whore, I very well knew Prue enjoyed it. I grew hot with the thought of Prue ... perhaps I would have Paige be trapped in Prue's bedroom and I could have both of them before we went for another go at the _Book of Shadows_.

**Paige's POV**

I was so happy that Prue was finally beginning to accept me as her sister, adopted in her way of thinking ... but she was beginning to accept me that I felt giddy and light hearted as I allowed Prue to lead me upstairs. I noticed that she walked passed the stairs to the attic so I knew that she didn't want to show me anything in the attic. I wondered through why she stopped outside a closed bedroom door and just stared deeply into my eyes.

"Prue?" I asked thinking that she had her thoughts on deeper matters.

"Yes Paige?" Prue asked raising her eye brows.

"Umm what is it that you want to show me?" I asked letting go of her hand; thinking that she would perhaps open the door. But she didn't she just started to shake her head in a knowing fashion.

"I still can't believe that you believe that a demon was the one whom almost killed you. It was Piper who hates you so much that she wishes you to be dead. It was Piper who had almost ended your life this night." Prue said matter of factly.

I backed away with a shake of my head. "N-no, Prue. It wasn't. It was a demon, you are brain washed." I walked closer to Prue and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But I can get daddy to find a spell in the _Book of Shadows_ to reveal the truth."

Prue gripped my hand suddenly in her own. Fire lit her eyes. "It was Piper. Wake up and get a freaking clue Paige Bennett, it was Piper who has murder in her heart for you. It is Piper who will continue to come after you and will end up killing you."

"NO!" I shout trying to break free of Prue's arms. "Let me go Prue, _please_, let me just get daddy and he'll reveal the truth to you." Prue didn't let me go she just held onto my waist even more harder, tears fell freely down my checks as the pain over came me.

**Prue's POV**

I was leaning against the door as I tried to pound and make as much noise as possible to alert Paige that I was locked in my bedroom. But as the conversion still went on I knew that Fritz had made my door sound proof, but he did allow me to listen to what was going on just outside my door.

**Fritz's POV**

I moved quickly and turned Paige around and managed to push her against Prue's bedroom door. I wanted the slut inside to hear everything that was being said. I wanted the slut inside to hear Paige being raped and beaten. I wanted to the slut inside to realize that she's not strong and almighty and not the savior of the freaking world.

"P-prue you are hurting me." Paige cried in a scared and weak voice. "You know you like it," I hissed as I pushed her even harder against the door and my hands began to warm over her body. I will be enjoying this.

"No! Get away from me please. This isn't right. Oh God Prue, why are doing this to me?" Paige cried in a high panic voice.

"You deserve it bitch." I said as I raised my hand to her check and began to rub down her check and than I managed to get my hands around her neck, I smiled as I tightened my hold on her neck and she began to turn white.

"NO!" Paige managed to scream.

**Prue's POV**

I banged on the door and tried to shout to Paige that it wasn't me doing whatever was happening to her. That I was locked in my bedroom but I would find a way out so I could protect her. My heart stopped when I heard Paige's scream.

**Paige's POV**

I struggled and managed to get Prue away from me before any more damage could happen. I looked at my older half sister and knew that something was way off. _This isn't Prue. Not the Prue that mom had been telling me about. _"OMG you aren't Prue. I can't believe that I didn't sense it sooner." I pointed a shaky finger at the person who was standing in front of me. "You are a demon."

Prue smirked evilly and slowly morphed into his real self. I gasped as I saw the truly handsome but most revolting man that was standing in front of me. "Who are what are you?"

"Fritz is my name and I'm not done with you, slut, now the _real_ fun can begin." And with that the demon attacked me once more and used his full strength against me. His mouth crashed down on mine as I tried to scream for help, his hands were rooming all over my body until I felt his hands at the bottom of my dress. I felt my dress being pulled up past my knees. OMG I got to get this bastard off of me now, before he rapes me. Why isn't anyone coming up here? Where's daddy? Where's Leo? OMG I'm alone here.

**Fritz's POV**

She tastes so good, I am going to enjoy this even better than I thought I would. I love that she's fighting me. It makes this even more funner. I would win, of course. I always won. Prue thought she won earlier but she will soon learn that I, Fritz, am the master and will have her over and over again. Paige also.

I felt a knee on my groin and before I could stop Paige, she kneed me hard. I broke away and grabbed my nuts in both hands as I glared hatefully into Paige's red and pale face. Her brown eyes wide with fright but also with fight. "How dare you do that you whore." I growled as I tended to my nuts for a moment and waited for the pain to go away.

**Paige's POV**

"My sisters will vanquish your sorry ass. Once I tell them the truth." I glared into the demons eyes as he was attending to his family jewels. I still gripped the door with the palms of my hands as I felt my legs give out. But I forced myself to remain standing, I couldn't allow the demon to think I was weak. No I had to remain strong on the outside – although my ends were dying to break down.

"They won't believe you." Fritz snared as he stood straight once more and quickly rushed at me and slammed me back against the door. His right hand was on my neck while his left hand was simply stroking my chin. He leaned down and hissed. "After all Paige dear you believe that it was a demon whom attacked you and almost killed you earlier when in fact it was Piper who did the handy work."

Fritz lowered his head and captured his mouth with mine again. I did the only thing I could think of, I bit down on his lip and grew blood. I could taste his foul blood on my tongue and I tried desperately not to swallow it. He pulled back and back handed me across the check. "How dare you do that to me you whore." He backed away and walked to the stairs and turned back to me and waved his hand. I could feel my check and my body become like he didn't attack me. He turned and left the hallway.

I couldn't stand on my own two feet any longer. I slowly sank and turned and put my head against the door and sobbed heart breaking sobs.

**Prue's POV**

I sank down to my knees and I put my head and my hands on the door where I knew Paige's head was located. "It's going to be all right Paige, I will get out of here and I will make Fritz pay for what he did to you, I promise." Her heart breaking sobs hit me full force. It felt like if Piper or Phoebe were heartbroken.

I wanted to open my door and gather Paige into my arms and kiss and comfort her pain away from her. But Fritz had magically made it impossible for me to leave my bedroom. I knew that I may be trapped in here until my sisters figured out that Fritz was morphing and trying to steal the _Book of Shadows_. Because I knew now that was why Fritz was in the manor, he must have been the dog who was in the manor the night of the block party. I all ready figured that Fritz must not be working on his own here, that means Marshall and Cyndie are morph demons also. Shit.

Paige's tears finally stopped and it seemed like she was calming herself and preparing her self for a fight of a life time. I was proud of this adopted sister of mine and I knew that she would tell the others the truth in a matter of minutes and than I would finally get out of this bedroom.

**END CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_**Author's Note: Thank you CharmedFan-90 for the use of Prue in this chapter. -- Paigethesuperwhitelighter.**_


	17. Victor Bennett

**Victor's POV**

Phoebe pulled out of my arms and walked out of the dining room without saying another word to me. I knew than that I had over stepped my bounds. "Nice going Victor," I sighed as I pulled out a chair and sank down in it with a deep frown on my face.

"Victor." Andy said as he took the seat across from mine.

I looked up and into Andy's kind and compassionate eyes. "Andrew." I said with a tight nod to the young man whom had captured my oldest daughter's heart.

"Need I ask how you are feeling?" Andy asked in a knowing voice.

I sighed deeply. "How do you _think _I'm doing, Andrew!" I demanded. I knew I was seriously upset because I haven't used Andy's full name since he was just a babe in his mother's arms.

"Not to hot to be truthful." Andy said nonplussed with my tone. "Want some advice?"

"You know what I truly want Andy, I want to grab the _Book of Shadows_ so I can protect my daughters." I said with tears in my eyes.

"How do you plan on getting the _BOS_ pass Prue?" Andy asked serious voice.

"I'll manage." I said tightly with my hands clenched on the table. "I have to protect my daughters."

"They are adult now, strong adults, Victor, they can take care of themselves now. They aren't weak." Andy tried to argue.

I pushed my chair back, "Enough Andrew! I'm their father, and it's my job to protect them." I stormed from the dinning room on the indent on retrieving the _BOS _from the attic.

**Fritz's POV**

I morphed into Paige and quickly stepped off the final step of the stair case just as Victor had left the dinning room. He can't go upstairs yet. Paige was still up there weeping over my treatment of her. Until I cause more confusion among the Halliwells I can't have Paige near them.

"I was just about to find you." I said with a smile as I stood at the bottom of the staircase with my arms folded across my chest.

"Oh!" Victor said harshly.

I tilted my head. "Are you angry with me?"

Victor sighed and shook his head. "Of course not Paigey," He breathed in deep. "I'm going to go up to the attic and get the _BOS_ so I can get it out of the manor finally."

"You can't do that!" I cried as my arms unfolded and dropped to my side.

"You knew that was the plan all along Paigey." Victor said with anger.

I thought quickly because I realized that I made a huge mistake. Paige would _never_ have gotten so excited over this. I opened my mouth to speak when Andy came out to the living room, "Victor, you need to be reasonable about this ..."

Victor gave me one more look before he turned his back on me and started to tell Andy off.

I backed away knowing that the stair case was safe without my having to guard it. I walked into the living room and morphed into a fly.

**Piper's POV**

I sat facing the manor underneath the tree. I sighed deeply as I felt the tension begin to leave my body. This was my favorite time to sit underneath the tree. Night. So the grounds was dark and just barely bathed in light from the back porch light and the light from inside.

I saw Phoebe walk with her head down around the side of the house. I silently watched my baby sister as she walked over and sat down in the white chair that was in the middle of the yard. I watched as she raised her knees up and tucked her chin on her right knee.

I stood quietly to my feet and made my way over to Phoebe, "Phoebe," I placed my right hand on her shoulder.

**Phoebe's POV**

I didn't answer Piper, and she sat down next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Phoebe...honey what's wrong?" I chose to ignore her again, and she sighed. "You are still mad at me about what happened aren't you?" I shook my head; this night wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be a big happy family, but it just couldn't happen could it. I mean Piper and Prue nearly killed Paige, and they weren't getting along with Daddy...

Am I the only one who wanted this to happen tonight? What the hell did we do to deserve this? "Phoebe...talk to me..." she said wiping my tears from my face. And now Andy...was hitting on me. That isn't like him...why would he do that? He should be upstairs talking with Prue; trying to get her to open up.

"Phoebe Halliwell you better start talking, otherwise I'll lose my temper." Piper said in a rough voice.

"Or what, you going to push me down the stairs like you did to Paige?" I snapped at her. I shrugged her hand off of my shoulders, and once again tried to calm down.

Piper leaned back in shock. "I'm sorry for that. I was wrong." She took a deep breath. "My temper got away from me was all."

"You lost your temper," I said sarcastically. "Piper...you were out for murder. We do not do that to a human, especially a sister. And before you say anything, whether you like it or not, Paige is here to stay and she is going to be a part of our lives," I growled, standing up.

"You will accept Paige in your life, Piper, because you have no other choice." I leaned in close. "You have such a huge loving heart," my voice softens, "why are you having such a hard time accepting Paige?" I shake my head. "I know it is a shock that daddy has finally come back into our lives and has adopted a daughter. A daughter with magically powers." I put my hands on her shoulders. "But hunny what has been done has been done. Let it go."

"Don't you feel betrayed also, Phoebe?" Tears were running down Piper's cheeks.

"A little," I admitted, "but I put that aside, and just accepted both Paige and Daddy back into my life. You should do that too," I advised.

"I can't do that Phoebe...Daddy raised someone else..." Piper shot.

"I know..." I sighed. "But you shouldn't be talking to me about this. Go confront Daddy," I said, tightening my light sweater around me.

"How can I? He'll just leave again. Like how he left after the fight with Grams." Piper said in a chocking voice. "I was there when he left the final time. I begged him to stay or at least take me with him. But he didn't." Her head bowed. "He's going to leave me again."

I softened my face, and turned around to pull Piper into a hug. "Well..." I said squeezing her tightly, "if he tries to again, you can always freeze him, and then come get me, and I'll beat him up," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That won't work, he would just be angry at me for using my powers against him. That would make him leave even faster." Piper said softly.

"Piper...he promised me he wouldn't leave again," I told her. "he told both of us that he wasn't going to leave us again. Sometimes we have to take a leap of faith..."

Piper pulled back. "Don't tell me about leap of faith Phoebe Halliwell." She closed herself off once more. "Forget about it."

"Then leave me the hell alone if you are going to be a closed off bitch," I growled. "No don't apologize until you mean it. I am in no mood to deal with this crap right now," I said, walking back towards the manor.

"You don't freaking know how it is Phoebe Halliwell, you were still too little when dad left the final time. You didn't understand what it truly meant to have a father who was still alive but didn't want to be with you!" Piper angrily said.

I turned around, "You're right Piper, I don't," I said to her. "I was too little to remember him except when we saw old family videos, but that doesn't mean I didn't miss him anymore than you or Prue did," I growled. "I always felt unwanted...and believe me Piper, when you don't even know your mother, or father...you feel like trash...like some mistake that was born...so before you go talking about being hurt, think about that," I cried out, and once again started my walk.

I suddenly felt arms around me making me to stop. I was slowly turned around to face a compassionate Piper. The Piper that I have known and loved my entire life. The Piper that I could count on no matter what. "Phoebe you weren't a mistake ever. Mom and Dad loved you very much and wanted you. I remember the light in both their eyes when mom was pregnant with you. You were the reason why daddy returned the first time." I didn't say anything, I just leaned into Piper, and she squeezed tightly onto me. "It will be ok Phoebe..."

"I know that Piper...but do you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll deal with this on my own." Piper said in a hard voice. But than she softened. "My main concern is you Phoebe."

"I'll be fine Piper," I assured her. "I know that Daddy will stay. Just you see," I said to her.

"I hope so." Piper meekly said. "How about we go back inside and try to get this evening back on track."

"I would like that," I said, and went back inside.

**Marshall's POV**

I morphed into Prue just as the kitchen door opened and Piper and Phoebe entered. I rolled my eyes as I put on Prue's typical look. "Where the hell have you two been?" I demanded.

"Outside." Piper said with a shrug.

"How the hell can you be outside when we have guests here!" I demanded. "Where are your manners? I have raised you better than that."

"Well the hell are _your_ manners Prue Halliwell, _we_ aren't the ones who disappeared upstairs." Phoebe waved her right hand.

"I'm the oldest, so I can do as I please. But you two come on you guys know better." With that I turned and left the room with a smirk.

**Piper's POV**

I followed Prue out of the kitchen and into the dinning room, "Prue, you had no right to talk to us like that." I said with a rough edge to my voice.

Prue swung around and shrugged. "What will you do about it? I don't see you being the oldest now do I? You are nothing but the middle child." She put her finger on her lips and tilted her head. "What do they say about middle children again? Oh yes middle children are lost in the system they are nothing, they aren't the oldest and they aren't the youngest. They are nothing." Prue turned and left the dinning room without another word.

I felt tears sting my eyes.

The kitchen door opened and Phoebe rushed over and put her arms silently around me and pulled me into a hug. I clung to my baby sister and just let her comfort me.

**Andy's POV**

I had put my hand on Victor's right shoulder and practically dragged him into the living room. "Victor you very well know how Prue will react when she learns that you are after the _BOS. _Which I'm pretty sure that she all ready figures out that's why you are back in her and her sisters lives now."

Victor shook his head. "I give you that is a main concern of mine, but Andrew I'm not back in my girls lives _just_ for the _BOS_, I'm back because I want to be back. Because I need to be back. Because it was long over due." He sighed and softly said. "I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"You are right, Victor, you _shouldn't _have left. You should have stuck it out and learned about magic and how to protect your daughters while they were children. Than they would all be in better places in their lives than they are now. So would you." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Than I wouldn't have found Paige." Victor said with tears in his eyes as he stared in mine.

"Yes you would have." I said.

"You don't understand, Andrew, if I had stayed with my three beautiful precious girls than I wouldn't have found Paige." Victor said.

"Why?" I asked confusion written on my face.

**Victor's POV**

"Paige wasn't meant to be raised with her ... the girls." I said quickly fixing my almost slip up.

"What do you mean, Victor?" Andy asked even more confused than moments before.

"Forget about it, Andrew." I said tightly. "What's done is done. You can't change the past."

"Knowing what you know now, would you want to?" Andy asked.

I sighed as I thought about everything that my life has been like before meeting Patty and after. "Some things I would love to change, to make better."

**Cyndie's POV**

I morphed myself into Prue and walked into the living room. "What's this I hear about you trying to steal the _Book of Shadows_!" I demanded hotly.

Victor and Andy swung around and stared at me with eyes wide open and mouth's slack jaw. If I wasn't in a pissed off mood than I would have laughed my head off. "Shut your mouths, you are letting flies in."

"I am going to be taking the _BOS_ with me when I leave the manor this evening Prue, I will be keeping it and you girls safe from now on." Victor said after he found his voice once more.

"The hell you are," I growled. "The book is mine. Do you hear me Victor Bennett. Mine not yours."

"Actually it's ours." Phoebe said in a heated voice as she and Piper walked into the living room.

"Stay out of this Phoebe." I said never taking my eyes off of Victor.

"The book can't leave the manor." Piper said in a soft voice her eyes downcast.

I almost shouted 'What!' but than I remembered I was Prue and Prue would know this information all ready. So that's why Fritz couldn't get to the book the night of the party. The book knew that he wanted to remove it from Halliwell manor, and it protected itself. Now what do we do? I smiled inwardly ... we just have to kill the Halliwell sisters is all.

**Piper's POV**

"Than I'll move into the manor than." Daddy said nonplussed. I looked quickly over at him hope shinning in my eyes.

"To hell with that." Prue shouted.

"Prue watch your language." Daddy said with a deep frown on his face as he stared at Prue.

"Don't try to be all fatherly with me, Victor." Prue growled.

**Phoebe's POV**

"As I have said many times since you have plagued our lives again, you lost that right to be our father. As far as I am concerned, you and your apparent real daughter have overstayed your welcome,"

"Prue..." I started.

"What did I say Phoebe?" she snapped at me. "The house is not in your name Victor," she said to him. "Even if you tried to do things legally for once, you would lose. The house is in mine and my actual sisters names," Daddy looked conflicted, and I could see the hurt playing out in his eyes. "There is no way you are going to get the book,"

"That is the only reason you came back?" I asked him.

"Phoebe...no..." he started.

"Grams was right about you...Prue has been right about you this whole entire time," I said, brushing tears from my face. He started for me but I backed away. "Stay away from me," I growled.

Daddy stopped. "Look girls, yes I came back for the BOS. But that's not the main reason why I came back." He looked at each of us girls in turn. "I came back because I love you three, because I missed you three, because I want to be part of your lives." He held up his hand to keep anyone from interrupting him again. "I know I was wrong in leaving you girls after your mother left. I shouldn't have allowed my grief over rule me." He shook his head." I shouldn't have allowed my fear to over rule me. I should have been the man and stayed with you, my daughters,"

"But you didn't," Prue said.

"Why should we trust you now?" I asked. "So was Paige apart of your plan to get the book too?" I asked in an accusatory voice.

Daddy shook his head. "Paige has been against my taking the book from you girls."

"Well at least one person is on our side," I snapped at him. "That book has a part of Mom and Grams in it, our heritage-,"

"And it led to their demise!" Dad shouted. "I am trying to save you girls..."

"We are witches now," Piper said reluctantly.

"We can take care of ourselves," I said.

Dad shook his head in stubbornness. "That's what your mother thought also, and look where she is now? Six feet in the ground, her soul is up there. She didn't have to die! She had a lifetime to live. She should have seen her girls grow up get married have children of their own. My God she should have lived to see her great grandchildren."

"You won't live to see yours if you do not leave," Prue growled.

"Prue," I said in shock and I heard Piper say Prue's name also.

Prue ignored us, and went down to face Daddy. "You aren't welcome here anymore," she said to him.

"Two thirds of the house belong to us Prue..." I said, taking Piper's hand.

"And this is coming from the sister who cannot seem to get a job," she snapped at me.

Piper held up her right hand. "That's enough!" She cried. She looked fearfully into daddy's eyes. "Don't leave again Daddy, please."

Piper held up her right hand. "That's enough!" She cried. She looked fearfully into daddy's eyes. "Don't leave again Daddy, please."

"I'm not going anywhere, Piper. I promise you." Daddy said softly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Victor," Prue said.

"Prue...stop," I pleaded with her.

"Shut the hell up little sister." Prue said with a snare. "My God you two are such sorry asses. From now on I'm in charge here. I make all decisions concerning magic and Victor." That wasn't Prue at all...she would never say those things, no matter how pissed off she was at us.

"You aren't Prue..." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped at me.

"Even if you are her, you are under a spell," I said.

"I'm outta of here," Prue huffed before she turned and stormed out of the room.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed deeply as I realized that there had been a demon in the house all along. If not a demon than something magical that had possessed my daughter. "Now do you see what I mean?" I asked as I raised my eye brows at Piper and Phoebe who had watched Prue storm from the room.

"That happens all the time lately dad." Piper sighed through her nose.

"Anyways, it is our duty. Ok Piper, we need to look in the _Book of Shadows_...see if we can find a spell to deposes Prue or whatever," Phoebe sighed.

I shook my head. "No." I folded my arms across my chest. "I'm your father, so it's up to me to free Prue of which ever demon is inside her or whatever the demon had _sent_ inside her."

Phoebe sighed. "You don't get it daddy, this isn't your fight. This isn't your destiny."

"I don't want to hear about the destiny. My God I'm sick and tired of hearing the freaking word destiny." I almost shouted.

"Dad, you need to understand that we aren't your little girls anymore," Piper said with a sigh. Phoebe nodded her head, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"Girls," I started.

"Daddy, please just let us do our job," Phoebe said, grabbing Piper's hand.

I shook my head. "No."

"You are just helping the evil that has come into our house by standing in our way." Phoebe said with a frown.

"This doesn't call for the _BOS_." I said softly knowing deep down that I was right. "That wasn't our Prue who was just in the room with us. It sounded like her, especially where I was concerned, but she was _not_ my daughter."

"Ok...even if it isn't Prue," Phoebe started, "we need to do this Dad," I got in my daughter's way once again.

"Daddy...please don't make me freeze you," Piper said, "cause we need to save Prue wherever she is," I bit my lip; I couldn't just let my daughter's do this. It is my duty to protect my daughters.

"Move...please," Phoebe said, "if Prue dies because you got in the way I will never forgive you," Phoebe said.

**Paige's POV**

I had finally pulled myself together as raw anger entered my soul. I realized that demons had entered the Halliwell manor and they were trying to hurt my sisters. Well I wasn't going to allow it to go on another minute. I stood to my feet and pulled my dress down so it was passed my knees once more. I turned and rushed down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I cried running headlong down the stairs. I was amazed that I didn't trip and fall in my rush to get to daddy. I saw daddy in the living room with Piper, Phoebe and Andy. "There are demons in the manor!" I cried as I rushed over and threw my arms around daddy and I put my head on his shoulders and burst into heart wrenching sobs.

**END CHAPTER SIXTEEN**


	18. The Vanquish

**Victor's POV**

I quickly wrapped my arms around Paige's back and I lowered my head to rest next to her cheek. I felt her body shake and knew that the demon had done something to hurt her. My anger blazed like never before. My eyes looked over Paige's head at the concern of Phoebe and Piper's eyes. I felt fire lite up my eyes.

I pulled Paige away and gently began to wipe her eyes of her tears. "Tell me what happened darling."

"Prue took me upstairs, at least I thought it was Prue, but it was really a demon who morphed." Paige began to shakily tell us.

"What do you mean morph?" Andy asked from where he stood.

"This isn't time for a lecture on demons and how they operate." I said with a shake of my head never tearing my eyes off of Paige's face.

"The demon said his name was Fritz, and he ..." Paige said but Piper quickly broke in. "Fritz as in across the street Fritz?" Her eyes widen in shock.

"Not surprising." I said with a sigh. "What did Fritz do to you?"

"Tried." Paige quickly said. "He tried to rape me." She swallowed hard.

My anger rose even at a higher level than before. "I'm going to kill him."

"You can't daddy, he's a higher level demon. He needs the _Power of three_." Paige said softly.

"How do you know the _Power of three_?" Piper demanded. "And how do we know that _you_ aren't the demon?"

I looked up into Piper's eyes. "Paige is herself, I have raised her from her toddler stage. I know Paige." I saw Piper sigh deeply and nod tightly.

I wrapped my arms around Paige's waist. "We need a plan here. We can't just rush off half cocked. First we need to find the "real" Prue, than we need you girls to get to the _BOS_ to find the spell to vanquish Fritz. We also need to find out if Fritz's brother and sister are also morph demons and if they are in the manor at the present time. If there is a position needed than you girls need time to prepare it."

**Phoebe's POV**

"So you are up for us vanquishing because Paige nearly got hurt. Prue could be off far worse, and you didn't want us to go up to the Book and save her..." I sighed, shaking my head. "Never mind, I will sort through my issues later," I murmured. Ok time to find the Book of Shadows. We hid it in the closet, "Piper...lets go get the book..." I said.

"Phoebe..." he started.

"We will talk later...maybe you should get yourself and Paige out of here," Piper said, barely hiding her anger towards Paige. "You might get hurt in the crossfire,"

"I want to help..." Paige said, lightly touching my shoulder. Suddenly I tensed up and let out a gasp as a vision came to me.

_I saw clearly Paige holding onto Prue's hand walking up the staircase onto the second floor. I watch as they walk down the hallway and stop suddenly outside a closed door. I watched as Prue swung Paige around suddenly and made Paige crash hard into the bedroom door. I watched Paige's face turn into a panic expression as she tried to fight Prue off of her and begged Prue to leave her alone. I watched as Prue slowly morphed into Fritz and I watched as Fritz rushed at Paige and covered her mouth with his own. I watched in horror as Paige fought but couldn't remove Fritz from her, I watched as Fritz's hands were all over her body and inching down to the bottom of her dress. I watched as Fritz's hand slipped underneath Paige's dress and moved the material up along her thigh. I watched as Paige finally brought her knee up and kneed Fritz hard in the family jewels. "You will be sorry you did that you whore, I will be back and I will make you pay for this." With that Fritz turned and left the hallway. I watched as Paige sunk down to her knees with her head against the door sobbing her heart out. _

_It flashed and I saw Prue...my real sister, trying to break out of her room._ "Phoebe..." I got out of the vision, and felt Daddy's arms wrapped around me.

"I am going to kill that bastard," I said as my vision cleared. "First...we need to get Prue out of her room..." I murmured.

"How?" Daddy asked. "I mean Prue must be under magically lock and key, who says that Fritz isn't up there or one of his siblings just waiting for someone to come up and try to free Prue." He shook his head. "I can't risk you girls getting hurt. I want you three to look in the BOS and find the page to vanquish the morph demons, and I'll go up to Prue's bedroom."

"Dad..." I started, but he shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he assured me. "Just go ok?" I sighed, and nodded my head.

"Ok...lets go get the Book..." I said taking Piper's and Paige's hands.

"I am going with you Victor," Andy said, and Daddy looked reluctant. "I deal with mobs and everything else on the job...this is just more experience..." I could tell that he just wanted to save Prue...

"Andrew, dealing with demons is way worse and more dangerous than dealing with your typical mob situation. It's even more dangerous than your typical gang member." Daddy shook his head and put his hand on Andy's shoulder. "I know you want to save Prue, but she would never forgive me if something happened to you."

"You can't do it alone," Andy rebutted.

"Dad...just let Andy go with you...he may be an asset to help you anyways...to help Prue calm down," I said to him. Andy shot me a grateful look, and Daddy relented.

"Ok...lets go," he said, and we headed up the stairs.

**Piper's POV**

I turned to Phoebe with raised eye brows, "What did you see?" I asked in concern. I could tell that something major had happened to Paige upstairs than your typical demon reveling episode. She shook her head and murmured, "So it may not have been him."

"What do you mean it may not have been him?" I asked.

Paige had stepped back from us with eyes wide and tears shinning through her eyes. I felt bad for the girl truly I did, but I was more concerned for Phoebe my _real_ sister.

Phoebe shook her head, "It's nothing," She shrugged.

"It's something." I said as I moved closer to her and put her hand on her arm. "Tell me Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed deeply. "Earlier Andy was in the kitchen putting the moves on me."

My eyes narrowed in anger. Phoebe held up her right hand. "But it was most likely the morph demon who was doing it. It could not have been Andy, because he loves Prue so much that he would never cheat on her. Especially with one of her sisters."

I sighed through my nose. "If Prue is locked up in her bedroom since she disappeared during dinner, than it was the morph demon who was posing as Andy in the kitchen with you." I shook my head. "Now what did you see when you got your premonition off of Paige."

Phoebe's mouth opened and her eyes shifted away from mine and ...

A rasping noise hit my ears and I turned around quickly and found Paige sitting in the chair leaning forward over her knees and her eyes wide as she tried to catch her breath.

Phoebe pulled away from me and rushed over and knelt down on her knees and she wrapped her arms around Paige and pulled her into a tight hug. I stayed where I was. I couldn't move to save my own life let alone go and comfort Paige.

**Paige's POV**

I felt tight arms around me holding me up. I tried to get control of my breathing but I simply couldn't. Everything that has taken place that night has finally caught up to me. My body was simply worn out, it wasn't used to this much action without a break of at least one single day.

I felt my body wrack with sobs as I broke down, I was also trying to get myself together to remain strong for my sisters. This was so not the time to break down, Prue was in danger and we had to free her so we ... sorry, so the _Charmed Ones_ can vanquish the demons. Come on Paige pull yourself together, you can break at a later date. I finally got my breathing under control.

I felt the arms tighten slightly before I felt the arms pulled away. My vision came clearer slowly and I saw the extremely concern in Phoebe's eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," my voice felt sore.

"I'm sorry Paigey, but you have too." Phoebe said in a gentle but firm voice.

"We are in the middle of a demon crisis and your oldest sister is trapped in her bedroom, this isn't time to talk about ..." I said.

"Your almost rape." Phoebe finished.

"What?!" Piper voice yelped from across the room, I looked over Phoebe's shoulders and saw Piper rush over to stand over us. I lowered my eyes in shame.

**Piper's POV**

I rushed over and stopped just before I reached Phoebe's side. I looked down at Paige's bowed head. "Did I hear correctly that you were almost raped? And in my own home?" I shook my head. "Why didn't you scream or cry out for help?"

Paige's head lifted and I saw the anger in her eyes. "I did. He put a spell to cause the upper level to be sound proof. That's why you didn't hear me." Tears of sadness entered her eyes and she lowered her head once more.

My eyes narrowed. "Were you upstairs earlier?"

Paige shook her head no still keeping her head down. "No the first time that I was upstairs was just a few minutes ago."

"Fritz and his siblings have been busy tonight," I sighed deeply. I held out my hand for Paige to take. "Come, you help us until Prue gets out of her bedroom."

Paige reached out for my hand but stopped midway and she pulled her hand back to her lap – but not before I saw the slight shake to it. I knelt down next to Phoebe and put my hand over her hand. "I won't hurt you, Paige, I want to help you." I said in a kind voice.

Paige lifted her head and with tears running down her checks, "I know that you would never hurt me Piper."

I sighed. "I almost killed you earlier this evening."

Paige shook her head and cried, "That was the morph demon that almost killed me, not you. We have to vanquish the morph demons than you will fully realize what truly happened. That you aren't at fault. That you never laid a finger on me."

I opened my mouth, but I saw Phoebe shaking her head to and forth. I sighed and gently took Paige's hand and I stood up and I was relieved to see Paige stand up also. "Come, let us show you the _BOS_." I began to walk out of the living room towards the closet where Phoebe and I had hidden the _BOS_ that very morning after reading Prue's letter.

**Paige's POV**

I watched as Phoebe opened the closet door in the hallway and bent down and pushed aside some newspapers and I saw the Halliwell family _Book of Shadows_. My breath caught in my throat as I laid eyes on my families _BOS_ for the very first time. The book that Melinda Warren herself had started and passed down to her daughter. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"You know we can finally test ..." Piper started to say but she stopped speaking as Phoebe glared at her.

"You need to test that I'm a good witch and not a demon myself." I said in a knowing voice. "I'm willing." I said with a nod as I pulled my hand out of Piper's. I walked over to the table that was in the middle of the hallway that led to the dining room and the front door. I waited for Phoebe to set the _BOS_ down so I could finally touch it.

Phoebe sighed through her nose and walked over and placed the book down on the table. I felt Piper walk over and stand on my other side. I smiled as I lifted my hands and allowed them to hover over the book, not to give my sisters pause of a thrill rush through them. No I paused for my own sake, here finally in front of me was my family's heritage, I was finally home. I slowly lowered my hands onto the book and I felt such awesome power rush through my hands throughout my body. I felt a smile lift my lips. I looked down at the book and saw the glow coming off of it and into my hands.

**Phoebe's POV**

"There's your proof Piper," I snapped irritably. I opened up the book while it was still on Paige's lap. "Ok...morph demons..." I murmured to myself, trying to find a page on the demons. "Come on Book..." I whispered, trying to find the correct page. As I continued to look for the page, I turned my gaze to Paige. Keeping one hand flipping the pages of the book, I wrapped my arm around Paige's shoulders. "You doing ok Paigey?" I asked her. Paige smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok...I think I found the page," I said with a grin.

**Piper's POV**

I felt a jealous rage over come me at how close Phoebe and Paige were getting. I didn't like it one bit – not one bit. But I fought the rage from me so I wouldn't do anything stupid again. I couldn't allow my anger or my jealous to hurt Paige again. If I did than I know my family would disown me and hate me for the rest of my life. I swallowed the bile in my throat as I thought again that Paige was attacked and almost rapped in my home, while I was still in it. That helped – a lot more than I thought.

"What does it say?" I asked in a tight voice.

Phoebe looked up at me with a curious look on her face and a frown started to appear but than she looked back down at the page. She began to read out loud what the book had to say. "Well at least we don't have to make a potion." I said with a deep sigh.

**Andy's POV**

As we walked towards Prue's room, I had to turn Victor towards the right direction. "Prue's room isn't over there anymore," I said to him. He just nodded his head numbly, and went towards the direction where we were walking. Walking towards Prue's door, I tried to open it. It refused to budge, and I growled, anger hitting the back of my throat. "**FRITZ YOU BASTARD OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!**"

"Prue..." Victor called out softly, taking my place at the door to try and talk to her.

"Great...just great, morph as the deadbeat to hurt me even more," I saw Victor's face deflate even more as Prue's angry voice rang throughout the door.

**Prue's POV**

I can't believe that Fritz was using that asshole to torture me even more. Then why isn't he even coming in to keep up the torture. "Prue," Andy's voice came from the other side of my door. I know that Fritz can probably change his voice easily enough. "Can you open up the door?" he questioned, and I felt my eyes narrow in suspicion. "Prue...sweetie..." he called out.

"Andy..." I said in an uncertain voice.

"Prue it is me..." Andy's voice once again came from the other side. I couldn't help but believe that it was Andy.

"Andy..." I whispered, putting my hand on the door. "I'm sorry," I cried softly.

"Its ok..." Andy whispered. "I want you to try and open up the door...ok?" I lamely tried the door manually. "Prue...it will be ok...I'll find some way to get you out of there," I squinted at the door, and the door glowed red.

"I am going to try blasting it," I said, closing my eyes as I felt adrenaline hitting me. Squinting at the door again it rumbled. "Get away from the door!" I called out, and sent out one more concussive telekinetic blow to the door, finally shattering it off its hinges.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed in relief as I saw the door knob glow red on our side, I held my hand across Andy to warn him not to touch the door. He looked down at the handle and nodded in understanding. "Get away from the door!" Prue shouted out. Andy and I stepped back. "It's free and clear." I said.

The door shattered off the hinges and Prue appeared with an angry growl on her face. I opened my mouth to say something but Prue rushed up at me and slammed me against the wall with her arm across my throat. "G-good to see you too daughter." I chocked out.

"Stay the hell away from my family, Fritz." Prue spat in my face as she glared into my eyes.

"I'm your father, Prue, it's me Victor." I said in a pleading voice as I tried to breath around Prue's hand on my throat trying to choke the daylights out of me.

Prue's teeth grounded together. "You expect me to believe that Fritz. You are a morph demon and can morph into anyone you wish."

My eyes started to blur but I quickly came to myself with what Prue said next, "If you ever lay a hand on Paige again, Fritz, than I will truly enjoy killing you myself. " Prue's eyes darken in even more anger. "I won't vanquish your sorry ass, I will murder you."

"Prue let Victor go," Andy shouted in a take charge voice.

Prue's arm suddenly pulled away and I felt myself slump forward and strong arms gathered themselves around me. I slowly looked up into Prue's worried eyes. "I'm sorry Victor, I didn't know truly I didn't know." She said in a soft little girl's voice.

I couldn't speak because I was still trying to catch my breath and get my blood flowing back to normal .I finally was able to pat her arm as I felt myself gather control of myself again. "It's ok Prue,"

Prue suddenly let me go and stood to her feet and she walked closer to where Andy was standing. Her eyes lost the little girl look and became to her typical anger towards me. I sighed softly as I got onto my feet once more. I looked at Prue, "What did Fritz do to Paige?" I growled.

"He attacked her." Prue said in a rough voice as she folded her arms across her chest. "Right outside my bedroom door."

I felt my body tense up and my hands clench at my sides. "Where is he now!" I demanded.

**Prue's POV**

"Hell if I know Victor," I snapped irritably at him. "I have been locked up in my room for quite a while," I growled. I felt Andy put a calming hand on my shoulder, and I must have surprised him when I leaned in closer to him. I calmed myself down a little bit. "Well..I don't know how we are going to be able to tell who is who with all these demons around," I said with a sigh. "Ok...well we..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence, "I better go check the Book of Shadows and see if I can find out how to differentiate the morph demons from my real sisters," I reached my hand up and squeezed Andy's hand. "Andy...please..." I started squeezing his hand, "I want you to go...take him," I said, pointing an angry thumb in Victor's direction, "and get away from here..."

"Prue," both Andy and Victor protested.

"Andy...I couldn't stand it if you get hurt..." I whispered.

Andy shook his head, "I am staying here with you..."

"I'm not leaving you girls alone, with the demons." Victor said with a deep sigh. I turned and glared at him and opened my mouth to tell him where he could get off when his next words gave me pause. "I have a score to settle with Fritz. Not only where you are concerned, Prue, but he attacked Paige." His eyes blazed. "Nobody and I mean nobody hurts Paige and gets away with it." Thanks for the concern Victor; god I just want him to leave. He will just get in the way if he stays.

"I get why you are angry, but you are just going to get in our way," I snapped at him, but squeezed Andy's hand letting him know that I wasn't mad at him. "But you guys need to get out of here," I tried to get both of them out of there, but they refused to budge. "Do not make me use my magic against you," I said glaring my eyes at both of them.

Andy wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. "Prue...I couldn't stand it if something happened to you...please let me help,"

"If it gets too dangerous you are leaving," I said to both of them, but more for the benefit of Andy than  
Victor.

**Fritz's POV**

"Andy won't get the chance to leave, Prue." I said morphing from the fly that I was and into myself. I quickly grabbed Prue's arm and pushed her aside and I slugged Andy in the jaw forcing him to fall backwards towards where the stair case was located. I was going to love this.

"ANDY!" I heard Prue scream from behind me. I could feel her trying to use her powers against me but I was too powerful in my anger for her powers to work on me. I just simply waved my hand and caused Andy to bounce up on his toes and I hit him in the gut and waved my hand causing Andy to fall into the wall just next to the stair case. I waved my hand once more and Andy was soon tumbling down the staircase head first. I quickly followed behind him.

**Piper's POV**

I watched as Phoebe wrote on a piece of paper, she handed it to me and I saw how long the spell was. "Why is it so long?" I looked into my younger sister's eyes.

"I have a feeling that we are going to need some extra special power to vanquish the morph demons. I feel that it's not just Fritz that we are dealing with but Cyndie and Marshall." Phoebe said moving the _BOS_ back onto Paige's lap fully. She stood up and walked closer to me and lowered her voice so Paige couldn't hear her. "I have a feeling that we may need a extra power boost to save daddy and Paige,"

_I'm glad for the extra power boost to save daddy, but we don't have to save Paige. Not really._ I almost gasped out loud as I realized what I thought. I couldn't believe that I wanted an innocent person to die. What has happened to me? This isn't me. Or is it truly. I had many feelings to work through before I could accept this new change in my life, but I knew that I couldn't work them out tonight not in time to vanquish the demons. I looked down at Paige who was staring fondly at the _BOS_ and made my decision. I looked up into Phoebe's eyes which had a angry glint to them and I knew that she knew what I was thinking. "Good job on protecting daddy and Paige, Phoebe." I said softly.

**Paige's POV**

I couldn't tear my eyes off of the book, I knew fully that Phoebe and Piper were talking about me and daddy. How they had to add some extra boost to protect us from the vanquish spell that Phoebe had been writing. I very well knew that vanquishing the demons only called for a few lines, but I knew that the lines had to vanquish everyone who was not standing next to Prue, Piper and Phoebe so that meant Daddy and I were toast.

But what my sisters didn't know was that daddy had a way to protect himself against the _power of three_ spell. He had the ring that mom gave him on their wedding day. The ring that mom knew would protect Daddy against the demons that were going to be vanquish in the manor. For myself I figured I was quite safe because I'm of Halliwell blood; and the _power of three _spell would be able to tell the difference and protect me.

**Piper's POV**

"Took you long enough to respond." Phoebe growled shooting her eyes to make sure that Paige wasn't paying attention to us. She was not, she was still running her hands over the _BOS_ as she was flipping the pages. Phoebe turned her eyes fully back to me. "Grow up Piper."

I shrugged my shoulders and was about to speak when Daddy came back into the room. "So did you find what you were looking for girls?" He asked.

I nodded tightly. I turned and watched as Paige closed the _BOS_ and stood up holding the book close to her. Her eyes were wide with fear. I slowly turned my eyes back on daddy and knew what had freaked Paige out so much. "You aren't daddy." I whispered as I put my hand on Phoebe's arm and pulled her away from the morph demon who was currently looking like dad.

Before he could say anything Andy came down the stairs, head first with Fritz right behind him. "Oh my God, Andy." I said with fear as I rushed past Paige, Phoebe and the morph demon who looked like my dad.

**Victor's POV**

When Fritz had put his hand on Prue and pushed her away from Andy, I had managed to catch my oldest daughter and kept her on her feet. I moved back as she glared at me because I knew that she was going to use her powers against Fritz. I didn't want to get in the way of her saving Andy. I knew my place, even through Prue didn't think I did. I took my hands off of her body and stood next to her as she used her powers against Fritz, my eyes opened wide as I saw how unaffected Fritz was.

I moved quickly to reach Fritz and try to get him away from Andy, but Fritz quickly used his powers and gut slammed Andy and sent him flying to the wall next to the staircase, before my unbelieving eyes I watched as Fritz used his powers and tossed Andy down the staircase head over heels. Fritz quickly followed and Prue rushed past me and managed to hit the top stair before I could stop her. I followed my daughter down the stairs and stopped in shock as I saw myself in the living room going towards Paige who was holding the _BOS_.

Before I could reassure Paige that everything was fine I caught sight of Fritz beating Andy up with blood pouring out of cuts. I had to stop this fight, and now. I rushed over and grabbed Fritz by the arm and jerked him around. "That's enough Fritz, leave Andy alone. If you want someone to beat up, than I'm here."

"Back off old man." Fritz hissed and looked over his shoulders and smiled.

I feel down onto my knees as I tried to get my breath, my hands went to my throat as I was trying to rip off the hands that were choking me, but I didn't feel anything but my own hands. I looked up into Fritz's eyes and than I saw Marshall standing next to his brother.

"**DADDY**!" I heard Piper and Phoebe scream in the back of my mind as I was losing all my senses. Suddenly I could breath again and I laid down on my back with Piper arms around me. "Prue saved you daddy, it was Prue who managed to use her power against both Fritz and Marshall."

I breathed in quickly trying to get my breath. I quickly got myself together and I sat up and stood to my feet, I helped Piper up. I looked over and saw Fritz in the corner wiping snot off his nose, Marshall was next to him away a ways and was wiping blood off his face. I turned to my middle daughter "Go to your sisters, say the vanquish spell and vanquish these sorry ass demons all ready." I let Piper's hand go and went to stand at the table where the flowers were. I looked up at Prue. "You know what to do, so do it."

**Prue's POV**

"Prue...no...the spell will affect anyone that isn't close to us..." Phoebe cried out, grabbing my arm. Squinting my eyes again I sent Marshal, Fritz and Cyndie flying once again. I noticed that Victor's ring was on the ground. I let out a small gasp and made the ring levitate onto Victor's finger. He looked up at me a small smile playing in his eyes. I looked towards Andy and before I could tell Victor to go over to Andy, Paige came barreling from the living room; the Book of Shadows in her arms. Paige put the Book of Shadows on top of Andy's semi-conscious body and it started to glow.

"Phoebe...say the spell..." I breathed as the demons came back clearly pissed off. I looked at Phoebe and Piper pleading them to trust me.

**Phoebe's POV**

I pulled out the piece of paper from my back pocket and in tears in my eyes, I shakily held it out for my sisters to read with me. "_When the circle that is home_," we all started to chant, and Daddy gripped at his chest in pain. "Daddy!" I shouted.

"Keep it up Phoebe!" Daddy yelled back, heading towards Paige and Andy.

**Victor's POV**

I was almost to Andy and Paige when suddenly Marshall rushed passed me and grabbed Paige's arm. He pulled her away from Andy and before my eyes I saw two Paige's. Both Paige's turned to me and pleaded with me with my eyes to save 'em. I reached out for Paige, the real Paige mind you when suddenly the morph Paige began to spin Paige and him around and around trying to confuse me.

I heard my daughters flatter from chanting the spell, and I shouted. "Keep it up you three. Don't worry about us." Still no sound came from where my daughters were standing. I had a planned in mind to save Paige, I rushed the Paige to the left and managed to push Paige my Paige back towards Andy. I felt Marshall morph back into himself as we hit the floor. I laid a punch on his jaw and breathing deeply I stepped back and nodded. "Keep it up Phoebe!" I yelled once more knowing that Phoebe would continue the spell once more. I made a move towards where Andy and Paige were but my feet wouldn't work. I felt the pain in my chest once more and I felt myself fall to the ground.

**Phoebe's POV**

"_Safety is gone and evils roam. Rid all evil from these walls, save sisters three...now heed our call,_" I saw Prue concentrate on Daddy and she sent him tumbling towards Paige and Andy. The ring on Daddy's finger was shattered, and the Book shone blue and the lights covered Paige, Andy, and Daddy.

"Keep up with the spell!" Piper screamed, as the demons started to howl in pain. "_Evil that takes many forms, Spreading Malice scorned, By the Power of Three we vanquish you Your Evil Forms are now spewed_," Fritz, Marshall, and Cyndi let out one last painful howl and they were vanquished. All three of us ran over towards Daddy, Paige, and Andy.

**Prue's POV**

I ran down towards Victor, Paige, and Andy and felt tears welling up in my eyes as I saw that the Book of Shadows had healed Andy. Andy tried to sit up, but I restrained him' putting my hand on his chest. Andy's arms enfolded me into a hug. "Andy," I gasped, burying my head into his shoulder.

"Its ok," Andy murmured, "I am ok," he assured me, and I looked up at Paige, grateful tears falling down my face.

"Thank you Paige," I whispered as I felt Andy tighten his arms around me. I saw Victor eying the _BOS_ and I sent it out of Paige's arms and into my open hands. "You are not getting the _Book of Shadows_ Victor," I told him and Andy tightened his hold on me.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed deeply and my eyes soften as I looked first at Prue who was protecting the _Book of Shadows_ close to her chest, than over at Piper who was standing just behind Prue and than over at Phoebe who had gone to stand next to Paige. "You are right Prue, I am not going to be getting the _Book of Shadows_ today or any other day."

Prue eyed me with doubt.

"You girls are fully able to protect yourself and protect one another, you are strong witches and are getting stronger every day." I said with a proud nod. I frowned gently. "I still don't like the fact that my daughters have to fight evil pretty much every day, and I will always worry about you three, but I know that you are able to fight and win."

"Thank you daddy." Phoebe said with a huge smile on her lips.

I held up my hand and turned and looked Prue fully in the eyes. "But I'm not going anywhere, and I will help you three when I feel it necessary too."

Prue opened her mouth but I saw Andy quickly touch her and shake his head. "I'm your father and while I remain alive I will want to protect you girls. It's my duty in life and my joy."

"Than why has it taken you this long to do your _duty_." Prue snared.

I turned slowly around and looked at my daughters in turn before I turned back to Prue. "Because in the past I was a chicken ass who didn't know any better."

Prue raised her right eye brow in agreement.

I sighed as the grandfather clock chimed twelve times. "Look it's late, it's been a long day and it's time we all get some rest. In the next day or so we can get together, try to bond as a family once more." I looked at Prue first because she was the oldest and I could tell that she was tired and fighting it. I looked over at Andy and nodded at him, I received his nod and knew that he would take very good care of Prue. I turned and looked at Piper and I just simply held out my arms and she rushed forward and fell into them. "I love you, Piper, and I will see you to mower." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you to daddy, call me when you wake up ok." Piper said as she pulled away.

"Of course." I said and tweaked her nose before I stepped away. I turned and found Phoebe still staring at me with love shining through her eyes. "Phoebe, I will talk to you to mower also." I said as I walked over and stood in front of my youngest daughter.

Phoebe quickly leaned in for a bear hug that truly could end all bear hugs. I held on tightly and enjoyed the hug. "I love you." I softy said in her ear.

"I love you too, daddy." Phoebe said before pulling out of my arms. She looked over my shoulders and her eyes dimmed a bit but she was my bright girl when she looked at me once more. "Give her time." She said softly for my ears only, I knew she was speaking of Prue.

I smiled and Phoebe left my arms and turned to Paige. "It was nice to meet you Paige, I wish it was under better circumstances. " She shrugged her shoulders. "It's not always this crazy at the Halliwell manor, we do have some nice quiet days around here."

Paige smiled softly. "I understand how it is when you have to vanquish demons." She looked over at me and winked. I simply rolled my eyes. Paige looked shyly over at Prue, Piper and than back at Phoebe. "I would love to get to know you three better, but I understand that it's difficult with how the situation is. So I'll just let you three make the moves." Her hands were shaking and I wanted to go over to her and wrap my arms around and bring her closer to me, but I knew that this wasn't the time or the place. I simply watched and listened.

Prue looked at me thoughtfully before she made a move. She walked over to Paige and pulled her away from Phoebe and out of my ear shot. She spoke softly and kindly and I knew that she was finally accepting Paige in her life and in her family.

**Paige's POV**

"Look, I know that I haven't been the most open when I first learned about you." Prue said looking in my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Prue, it was a shock. A big one." I said in a kind voice.

Prue sighed. "It still didn't give me the right to use my powers against you, I hurt you, and I apologize for my actions." She shook her head. "I never use my powers against a person when I first meet them, I only use my powers when I know it's a demon or warlock that I'm fighting." She frowned deeply.

"I don't blame you, Prue, I completely understood." I said putting my right hand on her arm. "I forgave you from the moment it happened."

Tears were at the corner of her eyes but I saw her blink them rapidly away. "T-thank you Paige." She whispered.

I smiled softly and was about to step away when she stopped me with her next words, "I'm sorry that Fritz attacked you."

My hand dropped from her arm and I began to shake once more. "I don't wish to speak of that." I said in a flatting voice.

Prue quickly put her arms around me and pulled me into a tight and sisterly hug. I lowered my head down and rested on Prue's shoulders as my eyes closed and I just simply enjoyed being in my oldest sister's arms. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you ever again, Paige." She whispered.

I tighten my hold and remained silent. I knew that she couldn't keep her promise, but it felt nice hearing it. I finally pulled away and walked back over to daddy and he wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I looked up at him and slightly nodded.

**Victor's POV**

I looked back up and saw that Prue had moved back to stand in the middle of Phoebe and Piper. "I trust you girls to get a good nights sleep tonight." I said in a fatherly tone. I smiled as I saw some anger in Prue's eyes, "I'm sorry, Prue, but I'm your father and I couldn't help it." I saw her roll her eyes and looked over at Andy and I saw her eyes soften.

"Come on Paige, it's time to get back to the hotel. We have some plans to make on where we are going to live." I said in a soft voice knowing that my three daughters heard also.

"Ok daddy." Paige said as she tried unsuccessfully to hide the yawn that slipped out of her mouth. "I'm tired also." I looked back over at my three daughters. "I'm going to call to mower early afternoon, and we can decided when we want another get together." I said and turned around with Paige still at my side, I watched as Phoebe rushed to the front door to open it for us.

"Good bye daddy." She said as I allowed Paige to lead the way out of the manor.

"Good bye lady bug." I said with a wink and followed Paige out of the manor and heard the door close behind me.

**END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**


	19. Leo Wyatt Shows Up Final Chapter

**Victor's POV**

I sighed deeply as I leaned back against the chair's back. I thought back to the night before. I still couldn't believe everything that had taken place at my daughters' home. But I should have realized that demons would have gone after my girls. They after all unbounded their powers after Penny's death. I just wasn't thinking was all.

No that is not right – I was just praying that my girls were safe. I shouldn't have bothered praying because I very well knew that my daughters would be in danger. Even without their powers or knowledge that magic truly was real.

I closed my eyes as I thought back to my little girls vanquishing evil demons. I have to admit that once they figured out that danger – and I'm not talking about their feelings about myself and Paige – was among them they handled themselves just fine. But it had to take Prue being locked in her room magically for them to realize the truth. And Prue had to have been up in her room for a few hours before Phoebe had a premonition. My girls weren't strong enough in their powers or in themselves yet to handle the awesome destiny that was theirs to save the world from evil. I would have to continue to step in and protect my daughters – all my daughters. I know that Prue will fight me ever step of the way. But that is the way things have to be.

**Paige's POV**

I sighed as I pulled open the door so I could step into the shower. I had all ready turned the tap all the way up so I could stand under the steaming hot water. I felt it scald my body but I didn't care if it left any burn marks. I had to get the feelings of the demon Fritz off of me. I had all ready taken a shower when daddy and I came back to the penthouse – but I could still feel Fritz on me. I had to get clean. Only way I could get past this was if I could wash Fritz off my body and soul.

I grabbed the back scrubber and squirted vanilla sent body wash on it and I quickly moved my hand around it too let the form appear before I put it on my thin stomach. I let my mind go as I tried to scrub away the feelings of Fritz's arms on my body and his eyes on my soul. I finally felt at peace and myself once more as I stood under the water and allowed the body wash to fall off my body. I suddenly felt how hot the water was. I stepped away and turned off the water and sighed deeply as I opened the door and stepped out onto the mat. I saw that the mirror was fogged up and I grabbed my big fluffy towel and wrapped it around my body as I walked up to the sink. I grabbed the hand towel and wiped away a large round circle so I could stare at myself. I found my skin too be pink but I could tell that the pinkness will fade and that I didn't do any damage to my skin.

I walked from the bathroom and into my bedroom without saying anything to daddy because I saw he was in deep thought. It had to be about the evening before. I frowned as I closed my door and walked to my dresser and pulled out my underwear and bra. Not only dealing with the demons whom were not on the guest list thank you very much. But having to deal with my sisters feelings about having daddy back in their lives and than them learning about me. Well learning that daddy "adopted" me and raised me with my powers. Not that I'm their half sister by mommy.

Our family reunion didn't go as I always dreamt it would have. I always dreamt that my sisters would just throw their arms around daddy and welcome him back in their lives. That they would know who I was without being told just by looking at me. And feeling the bond that we share. That we would be one happy family from than on fighting and vanquishing demons and warlocks side by side.

I sighed as I grabbed my blue jeans that I wanted to wear for the day and quickly pulled them on and zipped up the zipper and button the button. I grabbed the long sleeved baby blue shirt and slipped it on. I walked over to my vanity table and sat down and quickly brushed my hair and put on my make up. I stood up and walked barefooted to my door. It was time to have some father daughter time with daddy.

"Daddy?" I softly said so not to disturb him once I reached his side. I laid my right hand on his tight shoulders and watched as he slightly jerked and tightened even more. But than he relaxed once more.

He opened his eyes and looked up "Hey there Paigey girl." He smiled softly.

I walked around and sat down on the couch. I leaned forward and put my hands on my thighs. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"We are missing someone." Daddy said and than quickly looked up. "Leo."

Bright blue and white lights lite up in front of the coffee table and Leo appeared with a smile on his mouth. "Hello Victor. Paige."

Something felt off. "What's going on Leo?" I demanded softly as I stared steady into my "adoptive" older brother's eyes.

**Leo's POV**

"I could never keep anything from you could I?" I sighed as I sat down in the chair opposite from the one that Victor was in.

"No." Paige and Victor said in union.

I nodded my head. "I wasn't going to tell you this; there's isn't a need too."

"Oh really." Victor said raising his right eye brow.

"Natalie came down and informed me that Victor was no longer needed in the girls or Paige's life and that after last night dinner; Victor would be magically taken away and never be mentioned ever again." I said softly.

**Victor's POV**

I felt my heart drop. I would be taken away from my girls for good and I would not be remembered by them. Well perhaps I would be remembered by them but not in the positive light. I couldn't allow this too happen. But wait Leo arrived with a smile on his face – so he had to have talked the Elders out of this crazy insane idea of theirs. Right?

"WHAT!" Paige's voice raised in fear.

"Don't worry, I went up to the Elders and begged them not to carry out their plan. They wanted to over rule me but I reminded them everything that Victor had done since meeting Patty." Leo's eyes darken slightly and I knew that my history wasn't all that good.

"I am only human after all." I said in a soft voice.

"They understood that, Victor that was the issue with them. You are human with no magical powers and really no way to protect powerful witches." Leo said. "Too them you are a hazard risk that would cause the sisters not to be fully on their game when it comes to battling evil."

I felt my blood begin to boil and I wanted to stand to my feet and scream up at the Elders that they didn't know what the hell they were talking about. Hell I wanted to order Leo to orb me up there so I could do that face to face.

**Leo's POV**

"They were not going to listen to me. But than Patty and Penny came in and Patty pleaded your case and brought up your raising Paige. How you protected Paige with your very own life." I continued fully aware of the emotions that Victor was going through. "But that didn't appease them any and they were just about to magically replace you when Penny spoke up in your defense."

Victor's eyes widen in surprise.

I smiled. "She told the Elders that although she had given you a hard time when she was still alive and still had you under her roof. That she fully trusted you with the girls lives because of everything she had watched after she had died and learned that you had sole custody of Paige."

I continued. "She said that seeing how she was no longer able to protect the girls that you would be the next best thing. You are their father after all. She also said that Prue especially needed to let her anger go and finally accept you back in her life and heart. Otherwise Prue would never be completely happy."

"I agree." Victor said with a nod as he sat back in his chair and began to look more at peace once more.

**Paige's POV**

"So does this mean the Elders won't try to take daddy away from me?" I demanded.

Leo nodded his head and smiled. "Yes that means Victor will never be magically taken from you. At least not by the Elders."

I frowned on this note and turned to daddy. "You don't have to fight the demons any longer daddy, I am reunited with my sisters now and we four can handle things on our own."

"No." Daddy said as he jerked forward. "You don't even have an active witch power yet, Paige. You only have your white lighters powers." He shook his head. "You are still a pacifist and so can't fight." He shook his head. "I don't even know _if_ your witch powers will be active. Or what they will be."

I turned to face Leo. "Do you Leo?"

Leo shook his head. "No one knows."

I pouted. "I want my witch powers. I can feel my witch side in me and it's so not a pacifist."

"Don't ask for something that you have no idea how it will control you, Paigey." Daddy said softly.

"I can fully control my witch powers." I said with a frown.

"The Elders don't want your witch powers to be active quite yet, Paige. It's not time for the _Power of Four_. The _Power of Three_ isn't fully under control yet." Leo said in a wise voice.

I sighed deeply and nodded tightly and just listened to what else Leo had to report.

"The Elders have finally realized that it's time for the sisters to know about me. Not that I'm a white lighter – their white lighter – just for them to know that I exist is all." Leo said standing to his feet and walking to the kitchen and pulled down his tool box. He walked back into the living room.

**Victor's POV**

I stood to my feet and walked over to Leo and handed him the card that I had made. "I had a feeling that this was going to happen. So I want you to show the girls this card with my name and numbers on it. Let them know that I noticed that things needed to be fixed by a handy man around the manor and I sent you."

Leo took the card and put it in his pocket.

"They are going to resent it." I smiled suddenly. "Well Prue is going to resent it, but Piper and Phoebe will win out and you will have the in." I stepped back and Leo orbed out.

**Piper's POV**

I looked up as I sensed Phoebe walk into the living room, I saw that my little sister had a steamy cup of coffee in her hands and a peaceful smile on her face. But her smile left the moment she saw Prue on the couch with Andy beside her.

I sighed through my nose as I looked back down at the morning newspaper. I wasn't actually taking in what I was reading -- or should I say non reading. I just wanted to advert my eyes.

"So are we going to talk about last night?" Phoebe asked as she sat down in the chair that was opposite from where I was sitting.

"What about the successful vanquish of the demons." Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing new about that. I have all ready written about it in the _BOS_. What more do we need to discuss." I looked up and saw that she had lowered her hand to cover the top of Andy's.

"No I mean about Daddy coming back and bringing Paige with him. We finally have our father back and we have a brand new little sister." Phoebe said her eyes lighting up in excitement.

I lowered my eyes back onto the newspaper and I suddenly reached over and grabbed the paper and crumbled it tightly until it wouldn't twist any longer.

**Phoebe's POV**

I frowned as I saw Piper fuming still. I looked towards Prue, but she wasn't looking at me. I was glad to see that Prue was getting along with Andy again. "Piper…"

"Prue is right, there is nothing to talk about," Piper snapped at me. "Piper…aren't you in the least happy about that he is back anymore?" I questioned. Piper glared at me, and I sighed.

"Not with that thing he brought," Piper snapped. I thought that she had gotten over anger over Paige…especially after nearly killing her.

I sighed deeply as I leaned forward and putting my cup onto the coffee table but than I lifted it quickly back up. I didn't know what Piper would do in her anger if I left my cup on it. "Look, people just deal with things as they are now." I sighed through my nose. "Daddy is officially back in our lives, now and I for one am happy. So he brings another sister with him. I honestly don't see what the big deal is."

"Traitor." Piper snorted as she tossed the newspaper down and kicked the coffee table.

"Hey!" Prue shouted, "we are not going to start in again, you saw where it got us last time," Piper just glared at me, and I backed away. Fine, I'll just be happy by myself. I cannot believe Piper, she isn't even acting like herself anymore.

"Sorry I brought it up," I murmured, taking a sip of the coffee.

Piper sighed deeply as she stood up and walked over to the chair and sat on the edge and wrapped her arms around me. Almost causing me to spill my coffee. She leaned down and kissed my check. "I'm sorry, Phoebe, I know that I'm being unreasonable in my anger but its how I feel." She slightly tickled my shoulder. "But you are right. You have every right to feel the way you feel. But I have ever right to feel the way I feel." I just nodded my head, and felt Prue's and Andy's gaze on us.

"I know," I murmured. "But don't you want to get to know Daddy again?"

"Yes…but I don't want to be anywhere near Daddy with her around," Piper said, pulling away.

**Prue's POV**

I felt Andy wrap his hand around me as Phoebe and Piper talked. I was trying my best to find some way to get Piper to stop from exploding again. "Whether you like it or not, Paige is going to be there, and we just have to get used to it," Phoebe said. I saw Piper about to retort angrily, and now I couldn't just stand back and do nothing like Andy is wanting me to do.

"Piper, Phoebe….speaking of him," I said, still not being able to say his name, "he is most likely wanting to come over again. I doubt he wants to see two his favorite girls fighting," I said in a bitter voice.

"Prue," Andy murmured in my ear.

"I'll go get ready," Phoebe sighed, and she pulled away from Piper. Phoebe went upstairs, and I sighed.

Piper turned to me and frowned. "You are his favorite Prue, always was."

I opened my mouth to respond when Phoebe's voice cried out in slight anger.

Piper and I looked at each other in worry and we jumped to our feet and rushed from the room and I felt Andy right behind me. I rushed into the hallway prepared to vanquish the sorry ass demon that was trying to hurt my sister when I just found Phoebe standing at the downstairs bathroom door.

"I'm so sick and tired of having things break in this damn house. Why can't we just have things work all ready." Phoebe said her mouth in a tight line.

I sighed deeply. "Look, I'm trying to find a way to fix the bathroom. But I didn't go to school for some fixing up around the house. Neither Piper or you have either."

"I dropped out of college remember." Phoebe cried out with angry tears in her eyes. I sighed deeply as I pushed down my wise older sister advice on telling her that she could always go back to school. But I was going to save that for another day and another fight.

Piper sighed. "How about we hire a handyman too come in and fix the bathroom and the things that need to be fixed."

I shook my head. "How the hell can we do that, Piper?" I couldn't keep the frustration from my voice. "We can't allow an innocent in our home. Now with all the demons and warlocks always dropping by unwelcome."

"What about Andy?" Phoebe asked looking over at Andy with hope.

"I can do the minor stuff, but I don't know how to fix the major things." Andy said shaking his head.

"Andy…it should be enough for now," I told him, "Thank you," I said putting a kiss on his cheek.

"Prue…I don't know," Andy said, "some of this bathroom stuff looks like a professional needs to do this." I rolled my eyes, but I wasn't annoyed with Andy. Wasn't his fault that he didn't know about plumbing.

"What good is your XY chromosomes?" Phoebe snorted through her nose. "What good having testosterone if you can't tap into it from time to time."

"I know you are frustrated Phoebe, but that doesn't give you right to pick on Andy." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Then why not hire a handyman?" Piper asked in an annoyed voice. "I'm sure there is a spell in the _Book of Shadows_ to erase memories if it came down to it,"

"We are not going to use the _BOS_." I sighed through my nose.

**Piper's POV**

"What we have to look in the magical yellow pages?" I wise cracked.

Phoebe's right eye brow rose. "Is there one?" Her sense of humor was returning.

I shrugged. "Never know." Before anything else could be said the door bell rang.

Prue turned and walked off in a slight huff; I looked at Andy and shrugged my shoulders. He walked to the front door and opened it and instead of seeing Daddy there was young blond man who actually had a tool box in hand.

"Hello, my name is Leo Wyatt and I was recommended by Victor Bennett to come and assist his three daughters on some repairs to their home." The man said with a smile that reached his blue eyes.

"Hello my name is Andy Tradeau, and may I see proof to your claim?" Andy asked in his best cop voice.

"Of course." Leo said as he reached into his right breast pocket and pulled out a white card and handed it over to Andy.

**Leo's POV**

"It looks in order." Andy murmured to himself. He looked up as he pulled out his cell phone. "You don't mind if I double check with Victor do you?"

"Of course not." I watched as Andy quickly dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Victor, it's Andy. I was wondering if you sent over a handy man. Yes, I see. Yes, he said his name was Leo Wyatt. Thanks Victor that's all I needed to know." Andy shut his phone and handed the card back to me. He stepped aside and allowed me to enter.

**Piper's POV**

"Victor said that he trusts Leo. That he had meet Leo years ago and that Leo had done some banged up jobs for him around his homes." Andy said turning to look at me and than over at Phoebe.

I nodded. "Anyone daddy sends over is fine with me." I said as I lowered my eyes as I noticed that Leo saw that I was fully checking him out.

"Cool with me." Phoebe said in a flirty voice as she openly flirted with Leo. Great now I have to compete with my little sister for a guy's attention. This won't bode well …. I for one have learned the lesson from the Roger incident. I'll just step aside and allow Phoebe to have Leo. He wasn't my type any way.

"So what do you plan on fixing first, Leo?" Andy asked.

"Victor told me that down stairs bathroom needs some serious attention, so I would like to start with that." Leo said.

"Let me show you where it is." Phoebe quickly wrapped her arm in Leo's free arm and led him to the bathroom door and opened it. "We are just three single women …. Well actually our older sister is quite taken." She looked over her shoulder and winked at Andy and than turned back to look up into Leo's eyes. "Andy is actually dating Prue."

Prue walked into the hallway at this time and just stared at Leo. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home."

"I'm your new handy man, Leo Wyatt." Leo said stepping away from Phoebe and walking over to Prue and held out his hand for her to shake.

Prue's hand remained at her side and she just raised her right eye brow. "How did you know that we needed a handy man?"

"Victor called me this morning and sent me over." Leo said with a smile.

"Get out." Prue said pointing to the door.

"You can't kick Leo out, Prue." Phoebe said rushing up and putting her arm back through Leo's. "Both Piper and I have agreed that Leo can be here and help us around the manor." She gently pulled Leo away from Prue and back over to the bathroom. "I'm sorry about that Leo, but Prue has issues with our father."

"I can come back another day." Leo said.

"Seeing how you are here, you might as well see what needs to be done and how much it costs." Prue said with a glare as Andy walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him.

Leo nodded and got himself away from Phoebe and walked into the bathroom. Phoebe turned and stuck her tongue out at Prue and walked into the living room. Prue with Andy at her side followed and I could hear the quiet little argument going on in there. I sighed and was about to follow when ….

"Piper?" Leo's voice stopped me and I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked raising my right eye brow.

"Victor and I have become friends through the years and he has mentioned how much he missed not being here with you girls." He began but than he paused as he saw how uptight I became.

"How long have you worked for my dad? You can't be more than twenty five." I said looking him up and down quickly and lucky I had the practice of hiding my blushes.

Leo paused and than spoke, "I have known Victor for …." a fly flew by and I swatted it away and than nodded my head. "Who cares how long you knew my dad, I'm sorry I asked. I don't really have the right too."

"Of course you have the right to ask." Leo said in a kind voice.

I remained silent.

"Victor has told me that I would have some difficulties with Prue because of her anger and hurt over him." Leo continued. He brought his right hand to the back of his head. "I was wondering isn't there still some photographs or video's of your childhood where your entire family were happy together. Perhaps looking at them might help Prue?"

I had a thoughtful look and I suddenly smiled softly. "I actually know where the last Christmas video before Daddy left is kept. I'll go put that on. I know that Phoebe will be pleased to watch it." With that I left the hallway to the living room.

"What are you doing, Pip?" Phoebe asked from where she was sitting on the couch next to Andy.

"I thought we should watch a movie together." I said leaning down and opening the cabinet underneath the TV and pulling out the video tape. I quickly put it in the VCR before Prue had a chance to read what was written on it. I walked over and sat next to Prue on the chair and wrapped my arms around my older sister's shoulder and pushed play on the remote.

"Turn it off." Prue said in a slightly shaking voice as the last Christmas that we shared with mom and dad appeared.

"It's time to heal, Prue, even just a tiny bit." I softly said as I kept my eyes clued onto the scene and tears entered my eyes as the happy scene played out.

**END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**END OF STORY**

_**Author's Note: **__This comes to the end of the first episode re write for CharmedFan90 and myself. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as we have enjoyed writing it. Stay turned for the following episode where Piper and Phoebe truly do fight over Leo. _


End file.
